Mute Until You Came Into My Life
by Anaki911
Summary: Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was… Please read warnings.
1. Year 1

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Warning: **Mention of rape, slash, OOC,_

_**Parings: **SS/HP_

_**Chapter 1 ~ First Year**_

He was 11 when he learned about his real identity. "You know what will happen if they find out right?" He looked at the man in front of him and nodded frighten.

"Dear is time for you to leave," his aunt's voice came from down stairs. He stood but was stopped by the man in front of him. He knew what was coming and tried to get away but it was in vain; it hadn't been the first time either.

"He'll come in a second dear," his _'uncle'_ said. His aunt didn't reply and he found himself naked in front of the man in just seconds. He wanted to call for help but his voice had stopped working after the death of his real uncle. He closed his eyes as the man began to touch him in places he did **NOT** want at all. He wanted to cry but knew that if he did his '_uncle'_ would only hurt him more. "Listen carefully because I'll only say it once, if you talk to anyone or if anyone touches you, I will hurt them. So you make your decision," his _'uncle'_ said as he raped him.

"Dear is getting late," his aunt called once again, he knew she was walking up the stairs. She had suspected and he had wished to tell her but the man had treated him with his family's lives. He got dresses fast and walked out of his room, the room he hated since his real uncle had died. He had made no noise and scared his aunt as always as he was in front of her without warning. "Oh! Come dear, you are leaving with Mr. Remus Lupin," his aunt said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you," Remus said as they reached the bottom stair. Remus was wearing a black coat that looked old but Harry said nothing. He looked behind him and hoped that the man wouldn't come out and do something to the nice guy in front of him.

"He is a little shy and hasn't talk for a long time now, I ask only to be patient with him please," his aunt said with a sad tone.

"Of course," Remus said smiling before he left with Harry at his side. The journey was silent; every now and then Remus would say something in hopes that Harry would say something back but the boy just didn't seemed to want to show interest in anything.

_**~Break line~**_

Remus was sitting across from Albus Dumbledore; beside him were Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Sirius was currently in Azkaban and Severus had promise to find a way to get him out. Everyone was silent Remus had requested the meeting and therefore he had to break the silence, or so Albus said. "Harry doesn't show life at all! This is not what I expected!" Remus finally said with anger in his voice. "There is something wrong with him, I smelt something wrong in that house!"

"Like what Remus?" Albus asked and Severus and Minerva looked at him but said nothing otherwise.

"Well I smelled something before Harry went out of his room… I don't know exactly what but I almost ran out of the house," Remus said. Everything stayed silent for a moment no one talked, no one move. "It has been almost three months and the students break is coming up and Harry has made no sound at all. He won't talk or even make an attempt as if he was afraid of something."

"Is that true Minerva, Severus?" Albus asked looking at the other two.

"Well… he does his work without complains and turns it in before the students stop whining that I gave them to much work. That's when everyone shuts up and began to do their work. When it comes to group work, he would do his part but won't talk if I ask his group to present. He seems to distance himself from people rather than trying to communicate with them," Minerva said in a low voice but high enough for the others to hear.

"I hate to say this but I agree with her. He doesn't talk at all, I thought he would be as energetic as James," Severus said in a sad tone that Sirius, Minerva, Albus, and Remus only heard. The four stayed late talking about Harry.

_**~Break Line~**_

Christmas approached and Harry received three letters. One from his aunt, another from his cousin, and the last from his _'uncle'_, he also received presents from other people that he didn't know, but he knew they were safe. He sat down by the fire place of his rooms and opened his aunt's letter. It said:

'_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope you are learning new things. You'll be staying at your school as your headmaster thinks it would be safer. He thinks that the wizard that killed your parents will try to come after you if you come here for the holidays. I don't think Vincent was too happy about it… he looked disappointed. Dear is something wrong? Please tell me if there is something wrong, I know it might be hard but I'm here to protect you and that is something no one can change._

_ I hope you have a great Christmas and take care! I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Your, Aunt Petunia_'

Harry smiled at the letter; it felt nice to smile once again without the fear that someone would hit him for doing it. He looked at his cousin's letter and opened it, he began to read. It said:

'_Hey GE,_

_ I hope you are making friends. I miss you; even if you didn't talk you would be here. It's okay though because I know that you are in a place where you'll learn to control your magic more. I know you are hiding something, and that you are scare to say something. I want you to tell me, I might not be dad but I know that you trusted him with your life. Please tell me if something is wrong, it doesn't matter how bad it is I will not stop loving you my little cousin. _

_ I hope you have a great Christmas and take care! I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Your, Cousin Dudley'_

Yup there were son and mother, no doubt in that. His smiled wide even more, but it disappeared as his _'uncle's'_ letter came into view in his hands. He didn't even open it; he simply threw it into the fire. He opened the presents from whoever they were and putted them in a room that he knew no one would enter.

_**~Break Line~**_

The school term came to an end and Harry with a sigh left his room and the safety of the castle. Once on the train he ended up in a compartment with a girl of bushy brown hair and a boy of red hair. He ignored them and sat in silence, they began talking and he was thankful that they were considerate enough to leave him alone.

_**~End of Year 1~**_


	2. Year 2

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 2 Second Year**_

Harry was currently sitting in his room; a month had passed since he had gotten back from school. He had received a letter from Albus Dumbledore telling him that he would be picked up the following morning. His door was suddenly thrown open, he didn't have to look up to see who it was. He stood and tried to make a run for it, but was stopped like all his other attempts. He was then thrown to his bed and soon found himself naked and his _'uncle'_ once again rapeing him. This hurt more then before, he knew the man was mad and was taking it out on him by doing what he hated the most.

The front door opened and Vincent stopped and smoothed down his cloths. "You know what will happen if you tell anyone" he said before leaving Harry to cry by himself. The 12-year-old pre-teen stood and went to his bathroom and took a cold shower. He only hoped someone would find out without him saying a word. He really missed his real uncle.

'Why? Why me?' Harry mouth as no noise came out and that only made him cry more.

Break Line

Albus nocked on the door of Privet Drive number 4 the following morning. The door opened and there stood Petunia Harry's aunt. "Tell me Petunia why doesn't Harry talk?" Albus asked.

"I don't know Mr. Dumbledore, after Vernon's death Harry hasn't said a word. Harry was about 9 at the time. Then I remarried to Vernon's brother Vincent a year afterwards" Petunia said in a sad tone. Albus knew she wasn't lying. Now the only thing he was wondering was if it had been a good idea to leave Harry in the care of this family.

"Did Vernon ever treat Harry as a burden?" Albus asked.

"No he never did, actually he was the one that knew when Harry was sick, sad, or if something troubled him. He knew Harry as if he was his own son; Harry was never seen with a tear when Vernon was in his presence. Like I said Harry stopped talking after my-my-Vernon died," Petunia said.

"Please call him, we must leave" Albus said. He might not be able to read minds anymore but that didn't mean that he didn't know when something was wrong. He had to find out what exactly was going on in that house, especially after what he found out about Harry and…

"Dear please come down, you must leave soon" Petunia said interrupting Albus' thoughts. Harry was standing in front of them in just moments and both, Petunia and Albus, were surprised at how quietly the boy managed to move about.

"Well we shall be going now Petunia, come Harry" said the headmaster as he turned to leave. The door opened. Standing in its frame was Vincent. Harry tensed. The sudden tenseness of the pre-teen didn't go unnoticed by either Albus or Petunia. _'I have to get him out of here and see if we can figure this one out. First we have to get him out of this place'_ Albus thought as he walked out with Harry following at his side.

"Don't forget to write to us dear, and be careful" Petunia said from the door. A blond-haired boy stopped Albus and Harry.

"Hey GE, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. No matter what it is okay, I will find a solution. I just need you to tell me, I think you need to leave now so I wish you good luck and please be careful," the boy said. Harry nodded and Albus could only guess the boy was Dudley Harry's cousin. He then left with Harry at his side to the Order of the Phoenix's Head Quarters.

Break Line

Harry was sitting in his rooms, it was Christmas and he had received the same amount of presents as the previous year. He couldn't believe that time was flying by so fast in a place he actually felt safe in. A place in which his _'uncle'_ was unable to cause him any harm. He had run into a raven haired professor several times and he just couldn't seem to take his mind off him. He couldn't believe that of all places he could feel safe in, they were only two of his classes: Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry sighed and lay back on his bed to sleep for the break was going to be either a long or a short one.

Break Line

Severus was sitting in his class, he had second years this period and he was observing how all his students were fairing. A hand flew up suddenly and he looked towards the person before saying, "yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think I added a little to much _Red Dragon Pourer_" Malfoy said. Severus saw from the corner of his eye Harry raise his head and waved his hand twice towards Malfoy's caldron. The potion then turned to the colour it was suppose to be, "um-thank you."

"Who exactly are you talking to Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed.

"To the boy over there Professor" Malfoy replied pointing towards Harry and then continued on with his work. Severus nodded while proceeding to his desk so that he could sit while he watched the raven-haired pre-teens every move. He had been partnered with the youngest Weasley boy.

"Times up" Severus declared when he noticed that there were only five minutes left for class to end. Everyone began to clean, he still didn't miss a move Harry made as the potion flow in the air as the pre-teen cleaned his area and the Weasley boy poured some of the potion into a vial.

The bell rang signalling to everyone that class was over. Severus watched as the Malfoy heir went up to Harry and said something. Harry didn't acknowledge the other pre-teen causing the boy to tap his shoulder: in turn making Harry flinch. "Sorry, I just wanted to thank you" Malfoy said. Harry only looked at him for a moment before leaving with out another word. Severus looked worried but chose not to say anything. He now needed to talk with Albus about what he had witnessed.

Break Line

The end of the year arrived and once again Harry got into a compartment alone and hoped no one would enter. Unfortunately for Harry the same boy and girl from the previous year had gotten into the same compartment as him. He really didn't mind them since they didn't talk to him for which he was grateful. What he didn't expect was the boy from the potion's class. No one spoke, no one move for a moment. "Hey Draco why don't you sit here" the girl said.

"Thanks Ms. Granger" the boy, now known as Draco, replied.

"Call me Hermione," the girl, Hermione said with a slight blush. Harry looked out the window as everyone went on with his or her own things. Harry lost himself in his thoughts as the other three began to talk in low voices. Harry found himself remembering his real uncle; it had been three years since then.

Break Line: Harry's Memory

_///////Harry was sitting in the living room trying not to cry. His uncle hadn't said anything to him it was his BRITHDAY! The front door opened and Harry ignored it and continued to just sit there, as his uncle then entered the living room and upon seeing him he smiled. "What's wrong Harry?" _

"_You forgot what day it is!" Harry said mad. _

"_No I didn't forget I just wanted to see how you reacted," his uncle said. Harry looked at his uncle, as Vernon advanced towards him and began to tickle attack him. _

"_Yes you did" Harry said not being able to stop laughing./////// _

Break Line: End of Harry's Memory

Harry looked up at the sky as at that moment a tear rolled down his cheek. The other three noticed but said nothing. The train came to a stop and Harry stood and left before anyone else did. Once outside the train Harry saw his aunt and cousin waiting for him just like last year. He was grateful Vincent wasn't there because it had become the only time he was able to really smile at them.

Break Line

End of Chapter 2

Please Review!!!

Here's chapter 2.

Christine the beta of this story brought to my attention that I had putted Dudley as a raven-hair boy and not as a blond-hair boy. I had forgotten that and I thank Christine for pointing it out to me. I want to thank all of you that have read up to this chapter and I will update as soon as I'm able!

Sincerely anaki911


	3. Year 3

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 3 Third Year**_

A month had passed and Harry was sitting in the living room looking at a picture of his real uncle, Vernon Dursley. The picture was suddenly jerked away from him; he didn't have to look up to see who had done it. "Never stare at this picture or any picture of him at all, understood?" his _'uncle'_ said. Harry only nodded and he was jerked up to his feet, Harry tried to get away but in vain. He was pulled upstairs and to his room, he was thrown to his bed and not long after found himself naked in front of the man behind him.

'_Please someone help me!'_ Harry screamed in his mind!

_**Break Line**_

Severus stopped mid-sentence in a report he was writing for Albus, he looked at the ring on his finger and hoped that it wasn't anything bad. He stood and went to the fireplace and floo'd himself to Hogwarts to Albus' office. "Severus is there something wrong?" Albus asked when Severus walked out of the fireplace.

"I will go with you and Sirius to pick up Harry" Severus said.

"Very well, we are going to go to pick him up tomorrow" Albus said.

"NO! We are going right now," Severus stated.

"We can't Sirius is not going to come until night" Albus answered. Severus looked around before looking at Albus once again.

"Well fire call him and tell him to come now, I won't wait till tomorrow. I know there is something wrong" Severus responded. Albus stood up quickly and went to his cabinet and took out a mirror into which he said something in a low voice.

"_Albus is something wrong?"_

"Sirius, you must come now. I'm afraid we can't wait till tomorrow to pick Harry up" Albus said.

"_What happen? Is something wrong with my godson?"_

"We don't know yet, but come now" Albus replied before putting the mirror back in the cabinet. Albus went to stand by Severus and not long after green flames came to life in the fireplace. Sirius stepped out and was surprise to see Severus.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I have a bad feeling we must leave now," Severus said. The three wizards stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to one of the houses in Harry's neighborhood.

"Albus is that you?" an old woman's voice was heard.

"Yes I'm sorry for coming a day early but we must pick Harry up now. Please excuse us," Albus said and at the woman's nod they walked out of the house and towards a house in front of them. Severus felt something wrong and it seemed that Sirius did as well because he transformed into his Animagus form and ran towards the house. Severus and Albus walked faster and entered without warning.

"I smell blood," Sirius said with a growl. The three heard a noise that sounded like sobbing coming from upstairs, so they headed in that direction. Severus didn't wait or plan anything before opening the door where the soft sobs were coming from. On the floor Harry lied sobbing and they could hear someone in his bathroom.

"You go see who is in there Sirius, I'll check Harry" Severus said. Sirius nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Severus approached Harry slowly as to not scare him anymore. "Harry?" Severus questioned worried. Harry looked up at him before fainting.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Severus looked up to see a man being dragged out of the bathroom by Sirius.

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not to good, he was…"

"What?" Sirius asked when Severus stopped mid-sentence.

"He was…he was raped" Severus said a tear rolling down his face.

"What?" Severus looked towards the door frame were he found Albus more pale then usual along with two women and a pre-teen.

"You will pay for what you have done," Severus said to the man Sirius was holding. Severus pulled the blanket from the bed and covered Harry before picking him up carefully. "Jasmine I need you to call the minister and tell him that that man over there has committed one of the most unforgivable crimes. He must pay, and if he doesn't pay I will make him pay by my own hand."

"Okay" She replied. Severus walked past them and towards the living room to use the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

_**Break Line**_

"Mr. Potter you will be taking advance classes in the afternoon's on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This is your new schedule" Minerva said a day before school started. Harry had become more distant and quieter since his aunt had found out what his _'uncle'_ did to him. Harry grabbed his schedule and walked out of Minerva's office in silence. So deep in thought Harry didn't notice someone walking towards him and when he did it was a little to late. Harry backed away and looked at the person he had run into, it was no other then the one that had found out and helped him.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked. Harry stare at him but said nothing and just walked away. Once in his rooms he sat down by the fireplace and stared into space for a while. He then looked at his schedule. It looked as followed:

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays:

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Lupin (2hours)

Charms - Professor Flitwick (1hour)

Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall (1hour)

Potions - Professor Snape (2hours)

Tuesdays and Thursdays Mornings:

Magical Creatures - Professor Hadgrid (2hours)

Divination - Professor Trelawney (1hour)

Tuesdays and Thursdays Afternoon:

Occlumecy and Legilimency - Professor/Headmaster Dumbledore (30min)

Dueling with and without wands - Professor Moody (1hour)

Advance Potions - Professor Snape (1 or 2hours)

Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Lupin and Professor Black (1 to 1:30hours)

Harry smiled slightly and put his schedule away and went to sleep early that day.

_**Break Line**_

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger," a girl with bushy brown hair said. Harry looked at her and went back to his book.

"Hermione finally I found you…oh I see you are trying to talk with Harry Potter again" Ron's voice came from behind her. Hermione turned to look at him and nodded as Harry kept reading his book.

"Well um we will be going then bye Mr. Potter" Hermione said. Harry looked in her direction once again and went back to reading his book in silence ignoring everyone else that had turned to look at him.

_**Break Line**_

Severus was sitting in his office grading papers when Draco Malfoy entered without knocking. "Sorry Professor but I have a message from father," the pre-teen said.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"The Dark Lord has sent a poison to kill Harry Potter" Draco said.

"When?" Severus asked.

"Tomorrow one of the students will offer something to Harry Potter" Draco said.

"Thank you for informing me, you may go" Severus said. Draco nodded and left without saying anything. Severus stood after a while and left his office and headed towards Albus' office to inform him

_**Break Line**_

The following morning Harry was eating his breakfast calmly when a blond girl came up to him. "Hi my name is Alicia, and I would like to be your friend" the girl said. Harry looked at her before going back to finish his breakfast. "Um…this is for you" Alicia said pulling a chocolate out. Harry looked at her and grabbed the chocolate and put it down next to his plate. Alicia smiled and left without a word; Harry stood and snapped his fingers the chocolate burst into flames before he walked away.

From the staff table Severus stare in surprise at Harry's talent. If he had thought the teen was not to smart then he had changed his mind right at that moment.

_**Break Line**_

Time flew by and Harry was sitting in a compartment on the train. He was hopping no one would enter but was not too surprised when the girl and boy from the last two years entered the compartment. What he didn't really expect was that the Malfoy boy had come too.

"Hello Harry" Draco said. Harry didn't reply as usual.

"So Draco what will you be doing this summer?" Hermione asked not liking the awkward silence that came every time Draco said something to Harry.

"I don't really know" Draco said sitting down next to Hermione. Harry looked out the window and ignored them. He hoped that this time his _'uncle'_ was no longer at his aunt's house. He really hoped that nothing happened to his aunts and cousin. The train came to a stop and Harry was greeted by Petunia and Dudley.

"Hi dear, I'm sorry I hadn't realized before. _Vincent_ escaped when Mr. Snape took you away to safety. There hasn't been any sign of him, but Mr. Dumbledore said that he would find him soon. So you will be staying in the same room as Dudley until then" Petunia said in a low tone. Harry nodded not convinced by his aunt's words. He knew the man would do a lot of things to get to Harry once again. For now he just hopped that the man was found.

_**Break Line**_

End of Chapter 3

Please Review!!!

PS from my beta to me!! - I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long with this. I had every intention of getting this back to you when I said I would, but I had a little health scare because of my over working and stress and have been in hospital for the past two days on "bed rest" with no access to my laptop or the internet incase I tried to do some work. Once again I'm so sorry and I do wish to continue to be your beta reader.

PSS answer to my beta from me !! - I do want you to keep being my beta and I hope that this didn't change anything.

PSSS to my readers - well here is the 3rd chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter there are going to be classes and probably events. I'm trying to make the chapters long enough for you guys:)


	4. Year 4

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 4**_

Harry was currently in the living room of his home. His aunt and cousin across from him, he was looking at the photo he had taken of his real uncle when he was six. His real uncle had been so proud of him, he put the photo back in its place and picked up a book he had been reading. To deep in thought and not really reading his book Harry didn't hear when his aunt called to him.

"Harry!" 

Harry snapped his head up and looked at Dudley questioningly.

"Sorry mum called your name like five times. Come on we are going to the store," Dudley said softly. Harry stood and nodded. 

_** Break Line **_

Vincent was walking in the shadows towards _his_ house where he would find what '_belonged_' to him. He heard the front door open and watch as the '_precious_' boy walked out of the house with Petunia and Dudley Dursley. 'They probably will go to the store, this is easier than what I thought' Vincent thought.

_** Break Line **_

Harry was waiting by the window for his aunt to pay for the things she had bought. Dudley had gone to the restroom, so Harry was left standing alone. Harry suddenly felt uneasy as he felt a familiar presence near. Harry began to walk towards his aunt when a hand stopped him. He jumped and turned to look at whom it was and his eyes filled with relief when he saw it was Severus Snape.

"Is something the matter Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

'_He's here'_ Harry said with his hands. 

"I'm here to protect you and your family so don't worry just stay close by. Jasmine will be coming to your house to stay, since she is a very powerful witch like your father it will be safer if she stayed there" Severus said in a low tone so only Harry could hear. Harry nodded and both waited by the window for both Harry's relatives. 

Jasmine was Harry's aunt from his dad's side of the famiy. She was very powerful and was always looking after Harry when she was able to. She wasn't allow to visit him when Petunia had remarried and Harry knew the reason behind it. Even though no one used to know Harry had always hope that it had been Jasmine Potter who found out what his '_uncle_' did to him.

_** Break Line **_

Vincent watched as a tall man went up to '_his_' boy when he began to walk towards him. He was furious no one should go near '_his_' boy at all. He stopped noticing that the man was no ordinary man but the one that had discovered him. The one that had taken the boy away from his pleasures. Vincent angrily turned and left in the shadows to wait for the perfect moment to get what he wanted. He would get '_his_' boy back.

_** Break Line **_

Harry sat once again in the living room of his home. It had been a month since Jasmine had come to stay at their home. She was currently sitting across from him reading a book while Dudley watch TV in the other room and Petunia was cooking. Harry had felt happy because Jasmine was there, he felt safe but not as safe as he had felt when that man, Severus Snape, was near. He felt even safer when the man was near. Harry sighed and looked at the photo of his real uncle smiling.

"Harry, dear is something wrong?" Jasmine asked looking at Harry with worry. Harry shook his head negatively. Jasmine smiled, nodded, and went back to reading. 

_** Break Line **_

Severus was ready to go pick up Harry that day; it had been a month since he had seen his beloved and he hoped to see him smile once again and fast. He had done everything that had to be done for the summer. Harry was going to stay at Snape Manor this summer and he had cleaned a room himself. Of course near his so he could keep a close eye on the young man. He looked at the ring on his finger and just hoped that Lily and James had done right in doing what they had done. It had scared him to even think about…

"Severus it is time to go" Albus' soft voice said cutting through his thoughts.

"I'm ready" Severus said. Albus nodded and both floo'd to the house in front of Harry's'.

"Albus is that you?" The same voice of an old lady came.

"Yes its me, we came to pick Harry up. Thanks for letting us come through here" Albus said.

"Its no problem, anything to help keep that young man safe" the old lady said. Albus nodded and bowed his head slightly towards the old lady before leaving with Severus to Harry's house. Once there, Severus knocked and both wizards waited for the door to open. 

"Severus, Albus you're here. Please enter, I'll call Harry, he's in the living room" Jasmine said smiling. Severus didn't wait and just entered the living room. The sight that he saw made his smile slightly. His smile didn't go unnoticed by the other two and both knew that Lily and James had done the right thing.

"Mr. Potter" Severus said softly. Harry looked up at the familiar voice and sighed in relief. He had wanted for this month to end even if he wished to stay with his aunts and cousin he had wished the man in front of him to visit at least. 

"Harry, you are staying with Severus for the rest of the summer," Albus said softly. Harry looked at the old man and nodded. Petunia entered at that moment and seeing Albus and Severus she smiled. 

"Well Harry why don't you go with Dudley to get your things ready to leave. We'll see you next summer like always," Petunia said. Harry nodded and both him and Dudley went upstairs. Severus never taking his eyes off Harry, he would do anything to have Harry talk once again. Even if it meant to stop spying for Albus. 

Not long after the three wizards were going towards the living room fireplace to floo away. Everything seemed so quiet at the place Harry had arrive, he stepped out of the fireplace with Severus and Albus behind him. The living room was filled with black furniture giving it a mysterious look. He looked towards Severus and waited for the man to speak.

"You'll be staying in a room next to mine, I'll show you the house tomorrow so you know how to get around here. This is for you, if you need something blow it and Dobby my most trustworthy elf will come to help you" Severus said calmly. 

'_Thank you'_ Harry said with his hands. Severus nodded and he began to walk towards the door.

"I'll be leaving then, have a good day my children" Albus said smiling. Severus and Harry nodded and the old wizard floo'd away.

_** Break Line **_

The summer had gone by faster then what he had wanted it to. Harry was walking towards Minerva McGonagalls' office to get his schedule for this year. He had passed all his classes so he predicted it would be the same as last year except that it would be a year more. Harry sighed and kept walking to the office, once there he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened by itself and Harry entered, he looked at the witch behind the desk. 

"Mr. Potter this is your schedule. Congratulations for passing all your classes with Exciting marks" Minerva said smiling. Harry nodded and once handed his schedule he left without a word. To deep in thought he didn't notice the people walking opposite his direction. When he did it was a little too late, he jumped backwards once again not apologizing. 

"Are you okay?" A familiar girl's voice asked with concern. Harry looked at the person he had run into and noticed it was Ron, Hermione, and Draco. The ones that had been trying to be his friends since the first year in this school. Harry looked away and began to walk away once again. Once he was in his room he sighed in relief and looked at his schedule he had Professor Snape every day. 

_** Break Line **_

"Times up" Severus said. The holidays were near and they were currently taking their final exam in Severus' class. They had to make a hard potion and Severus knew that out of all his students in fourth year probably only four people would get it right. He watched as Harry bottled his potion and began to clean up. He watched as all the students began to walk up to his desk to put the potion on his desk. He knew Harry would be last he always was, cleaning before turning in his work. As the last three students that were Draco, Hermione, and Ron walked to their desk Harry grabbed his potion and walked up to the desk and put the potion in the middle of Severus desk as always.

The bell rang for the end of the class and everyone cleared out. Severus watched as Harry took his time putting his things away, not in a hurry. Once Harry was done he nodded curtly towards Severus and left without a word. Severus nodded back even though Harry didn't see it. For the past three and a half months Harry was the last to leave his class nodded towards him and leave without a word. 

'I'm going crazy here' Severus thought as his class began to refill with older students.

_** Break Line **_

Holidays came and went same as the year before, but Harry didn't mind, as he would see his aunts and cousin. He would go back to Snape Manor and he would come back to the school. He was worried though because he didn't want Vincent to do something to his family or him. He was scared even if he showed no emotion to the others. As he went on the train he looked out the window. Same as the previous years Ron and Hermione came into his compartment, followed by Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Harry" Draco said. Harry looked at him and went back to look out the window. He was not allow to have friends, his '_uncle_' had forbidden him. If he made any friends that crazy man would hurt them. The train came to a stop and Harry stepped down and was greeted by his two aunts and cousin. 

"Dear was everything alright?" Petunia and Jasmine asked at the same time. Harry nodded with a smile; it had been a long time since his two aunts asked the same question at the same time. 

_** Break Line **_

End of Chapter 4

Please Review!!

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for this story!! Its really makes me happy! I want to thank my beta for taking her time in edeting my story.


	5. Year 5 Part 1

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 5 - Year 5 (Part 1)**_

Harry was sitting in his room; it had been three weeks since the summer holidays had began. He was thinking what had occurred during the previous year, as he didn't understand anything any more. He knew that he was feeling something for the one person that had been protecting him but he didn't know what. He suddenly stood up feeling that someone familiar was near his home. He ran down stairs to find his two aunts talking in the living room while Dudley watched TV.

"GE is something wrong?" Dudley asked when he saw that his cousin looked pale. Before he could nod, a knock was heard from the front door and Harry paled even more. Jasmine noticing this stood and went to open the door with her wand ready.

"What is your wish?" Jasmine asked. Harry didn't hear a reply but knew the person had answered. "Well sorry mister but I'm going to sadly tell you that we were waiting for you to take you to Azkaban for doing what you did to Harry" Jasmine said waving her hand and Harry knew what she had done.

"GE come lets go upstairs you don't have to see him ever again" Dudley said when he noticed Harry relax a little. Harry only nodded and let himself be guided upstairs to his room once again.

_** Break Line **_

Severus was sitting in his living room going trough papers when he saw the flames of his fireplace turn green. "_Severus are you there?_"

"Yes, Jasmine what is it?" Severus said going to stand in front of the fireplace.

"_We have captured Vincent_" Jasmine replied.

"I'm on my way" Severus said and Jasmine nodded before disappearing in the flames. Severus grabbed floo powder and floo'd himself to Albus Dumbledore's' office.

"Severus, is something the matter?" The cheerful old wizard's voice questioned.

"Yes, Jasmine has captured Vincent Dursley. I came here because I know that if I go alone no one will be able to stop me from killing that bastard" Severus said with anger in his voice. Albus nodded and both floo'd to the house in front of Harry's' before walking out and to the house in front of them. Once there they knock, they waited for Jasmine to open the door.

"I knew you would come fast, he's in the living room," Jasmine told them. Severus didn't need to be told twice; he entered the living room and watched as Petunia slapped the guy across the face many times.

"That's enough Petunia" Severus said. The woman turned to look at him and nodded. Severus took out his wand and reversed the spell that Jasmine had used. "Now you will listen to me Vincent Dursley, what is about to happen to you is because you have hurt someone that you should not have even touched" Severus began with a venomous tone.

"All of you are going to pay for this!" Vincent screamed. The door suddenly opened and all occupants except Severus turned to look at who it was. He didn't need to look to see who it was.

"I would have used many spells to make you pay, but it seems that I can't do it while the minister is here now, can I? Just remember this, where you are going it's going to be your worst memory before going to the other life. I'll make sure that you don't ever get out of there," Severus said coldly sending chills up and down everyone's spine.

"Thank you for that speech Mr. Snape, we will be taking him now. What he has done to Mr. Potter is unforgettable and he will pay. He will go directly to Azkaban with no trial," the minister said. Severus nodded and let the Aurors take the man away, before he killed him.

_** Break Line **_

Harry looked out the window to see his _'uncle'_ being drag away to a spot before they disappeared completely. Harry rush down stairs to find Severus sitting on the couch he would usually sat on. Harry neared him as the others watched him closely and tried not to move so as to not startle the boy-no not the boy but the young man. Harry reached out carefully to Severus Snape who had his head in his hands. When he touched him, the man looked up to find him.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you were upstairs?" Severus said softly. Harry smiled slightly and offered his hand to Severus who took it willingly. Harry began to walk to the back door. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the man looked at his Aunt Petunia, who seemed to have nodded at something. Once outside Harry showed the man a small garden of red and white roses. "This is beautiful. Did you do this?" Severus said. Harry nodded proudly and Severus smiled at him. Harry felt that the smile Severus was giving him was melting his insides but didn't understand why.

_** Break Line **_

The summer had finally come to an end and Harry was once again in Professor McGonagall's office getting his new schedule of the year. Harry grabbed the parchment and looked at it, he waved his hand and Professor McGonagall's quill began to scribble something before he left. Concentrating on his schedule he didn't heard his name being called. He suddenly ran into someone once again and as always jumped backwards.

"Sorry, the headmaster is looking for you" the girl that he guessed was named was Hermione said. Harry nodded his thanks and walked to the office, not knowing how he would enter. He had to say the password right? But he didn't talk so how was he going to enter?

"_I presume you are Mr. Potter?"_

Harry looked at the statue and nodded, not long after the statue moved to the side letting him pass by. Harry gave the statue a curt nod and climbed the stairs. Once he in front of the door he knocked and waited. "Come in" came a cheerful reply. Harry entered and found Professor Snape situated to the Headmaster's left.

"Please sit Mr. Potter" Severus said. Harry sat down and waited for one of the older man to speak.

"This year is going to be a special one because another two schools are coming to compete with our best students. You, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger are in the competition against six other students from two different schools. I have called you because I would like to know if you wish to continue your classes or take the exam in two days to get a grade for that class" the Headmaster said. Harry waved his hand and the old man's quill came to life and began to scribble something.

"_I wish to continue my afternoon classes during the week, but wish to take the exams for, my other classes if that's okay."_

"Of course it's okay Mr. Potter. It's settled then you will be taking the exams in two days and you will continue your afternoon classes" Headmaster Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "You are also welcome to invite your family, would you like that?" Harry nodded at the old man's question.

"Very well, I'll go pick up your family after you have taken the exams and they will be near your quarters" Severus said. Harry nodded once again to both men.

"You may leave" Headmaster Dumbledore said. Harry stood and with one last curt nod left the room. As he walked to his private room he went over what had just happened.

_** Break Line **_

Severus and Albus stayed in silence after Harry had left. "He is very powerful if he was able to do something not even you could" Severus said to Albus after a while.

"Indeed Severus. He learns fast," Albus said with a smile.

"Yes, and he is even able to do things not even you could or can" Severus said still staring at the door.

"What do you mean Severus?" Albus asked looking at the man.

"Bring your pensive and I'll show you what I mean," Severus said. Albus curious about what Severus would show him summoned his pensive. Severus tapped his wand to his temple and let the memory he had collected drop in the pensive. "Shall we?" Severus said. Albus nodded and both entered the pensive.

_**-Memory-**_

_Severus and Albus landed in the Professor's room. Albus noticed that the black haired man was grading some essays when his door was suddenly thrown open. _

"_Black! Lupin! What is the meaning of this?" Memory Severus asked coldly._

"_We came to show you that what we said is true. Please Mr. Potter come in" Lupin said. Memory Severus looked surprised for a moment but hid it fast. Albus looked to his side to see Severus Snape shake his head a little._

"_What you are about to see Albus is shocking" Severus said to the old man. Albus nodded and knowing that if Severus was surprised so will he be. _

"_Mr. Potter would you please produce four Patronous?" Black said. _

"_That's imp-" Memory Severus began but stopped abruptly when four silver lights came out of the young's man hand. _

"_Hey this is new lets see what we have here" Lupin said looking at the figures closely._

"_Hey Remus look it's a Stag, a Dove, a Dog, and a Wolf" Black said jumping up and down like a little kid. Then two more silver lights came out._

"_Hmm…oh look it's an Eagle and a Falcon" Lupin said. _

_**-End of Memory-**_

Albus and Severus landed in the office once again. Severus noticed that his mentor looked more surprised than what he had. "Told you he could do things not even you could or can" Severus said.

"Yes indeed. Well we will have to prepare now," Albus said. Severus nodded and left the office in silence.

_** Break Line **_

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were currently in the Great Hall along with all the other students waiting for the arrival of their guests. The doors were suddenly opened and girls came in dancing as a representation of their school. Then boys came in making tricks as a representation of their school. Harry didn't look surprised nor seem to show interest in anything.

"Welcome to our school Igor Karkaroff and Madame Olympe Maxime" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for letting us come here" the tall wizard that Harry knew to be the Headmaster of the boys said.

"It's a pleasure to have you here. I have my three students that will participate in the three competitions," Dumbledore said motioning to the Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

"Good I have mine as well," the tall witch that Harry knew to be the Headmistress of the girls said.

"Please introduce yourselves," Albus said. Three girls and three boys stepped forwards from each side.

"My name is Fleur Delacour, this is my sister Marge Delacour, and this is my friend Florean Fortescue. My Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime" the elder of the girls said. Harry looked at each of them before looking away.

"My name is Viktor Krum; these are my brothers Anthony and Terry Krum. My Headmaster Igor Karkaroff" the elder of the boys said. Harry once again looked at them but said nothing.

"My name is Draco Malfoy; this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. My Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" Draco said. The other six nodded in recognition but said nothing.

"Well our first competition is in a week after breakfast. All of you are dismissed" Albus said.

_** Break Line **_

The week had gone by fast for Harry; the first competition would begin in a bout half an hour and he was eating calmly. He noticed that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger couldn't stop moving from one side to the other. He had been proud to know that he had passed his exams with high grades. He kept eating with no worry at all. He looked up at the Head Table and locked eyes with Severus Snape who gave him a curt nod. Harry returned the nod and went back to eating.

"Okay its time for us to head to the Quidditch Field" Albus said standing up. Harry stood up along with the other students and began to walk to the field. Once everyone was there Harry noticed that the field had been changed. "Okay, the first competition consists of getting to the other side of the field first. Where you'll have to find three diaries. Each has the letter of your school and the first letter of your name. Once everyone is back with the book in your hands the game is over," Albus explain shortly.

"Okay" All the competitors except Harry said. Albus nodded and the game began. No one could use a broom or a wand so they had to run. The first one to go out from Harry's team was Hermione Granger, then it would be Draco Malfoy and finally Harry.

After what seemed like hours Harry's turn to go was up, Draco had taken long to come back. Harry ran at such a high speed that it surprised everyone at how fast he could run. The other two comparators were already running back. Harry looked at the stack of books in front of him; he noticed that all of them were the same color. He nodded twice and reached into the third pile and took out two books, he nodded again and began to ran back to the other side of the field. He noticed that Draco and Hermione looked surprised as he stopped in front of them, he show Draco the book.

"Times up!" Severus screamed. He looked at the other two compotators that had been frozen on the spot. They were at about the same level just a couple of feet from the finish line. "First place to Headmaster Dumbledore's team, Second place to Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime, and Third place to Headmaster Karkaroff" Severus said still surprised that his…

"You may all go rest now; inside the book is a code that the three of you have to figure out so it can help you in the second task.

_** Break Line **_

Okay this is the end of the first part of Fifth Year!

I hope you like it!!

Please Review!!


	6. Year 5 Part 2

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 6 - Year 5 (Part 2)**_

"Inside the book is a code that the three have to figure out so you can continue the second task. You are all excused" Albus Dumbledore said. Severus watched as Harry left with his family, he wanted to go join them. To join his…

"Severus, I need more potions for the infirmary" Poppy's voice came interrupting his train of thought.

"Just send me the list of the potions you need and I'll work on them" Severus said to the med-witch. Once she nodded he left for his rooms to be alone, like the past 15 years have passed since James and Lily died.

_**Break Line**_

Harry entered his room with his cousin and two aunts. He hadn't been able to spend time with them because of his classes and homework. They had said it was fine that they would just go outside and look around so he could work in peace. Now he didn't have any homework. "Honey this is a well decorated room, did you do it?" Petunia said once everyone was sitting.

"It's like this, the student is allowed to change things, but I see Harry doesn't wish to do that" Jasmine said. Harry just nodded and Petunia just gave an 'oh' as a reply.

"GE, I didn't know that you had a lot of books" Dudley said as he looked at a shelf near a black door. Harry didn't say anything and just stared at it, he smiled at his cousin shyly making the other three laugh.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or shy about it. I remember being like you, I had books every where" Jasmine said.

"I used to save my sister's books. That way every time she left the house for school I was able to have something of her to remember. When she turned 17 she was happy, then James came to our house to ask for my sister's hand in marriage. I was glad and sad at the news" Petunia said.

"Why sad?" Dudley asked.

"Sad because it meant that she would leave soon and happy because I knew James was perfect for her" Petunia responded. Harry smiled at her once again. The rest of the time before lunch started Petunia told Harry and the others about the things Lily and her did during the break.

_**Break Line**_

Severus was working on the potions Poppy had asked him for the past five hours. He had missed lunch but he didn't care, he had to finish the potions. As he bottled the last potion a knock on his door was heard. "Come in" he said carelessly as he put the last bottle away.

"I found you." Severus turned at Jasmine's voice and looked at her for a moment.

"Please sit and tell me, what's your business here?" Severus said knowing the witch wouldn't take it offensively.

"I see you haven't change" Jasmine said with a smile.

"Why would I?" Severus questioned his friend of many years.

"I know that Harry is your…" Jasmine was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Not a word of what you were about to say to anyone" Severus said to Jasmine before opening the door. "Albus."

"Severus I must talk to you about the next task" Albus said.

"I'll go to your office once I'm done here" Severus said. Albus nodded and left knowing that Severus needed to do what ever he was going to do alone. Once Severus closed the door he turned to Jasmine.

_**Break Line**_

Night has fallen and Harry is currently lying on his bed. He didn't want to close his eyes, he wasn't tired. He wanted to know why Professor Severus Snape seemed to always be observing him. It was as if the man wanted to tell him something but couldn't, and that was keeping him up. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep peacefully.

_**Break Line**_

The following morning Harry woke up, got ready, and went to eat breakfast with his aunts and cousin. Once they were sitting he noticed that students of his school surrounded all the competitors from the other schools. The only ones that weren't surrounding them were the Wesley's, the Malfoy boy, and the Granger girl. He ate in silence as always as his aunts talked to each other and Dudley talked to a girl that had walked up to him. As he was finishing he saw two people going up to him.

"Hi, Harry as you know we have to figure out the code inside the books together. Would you like to start now or later?" Draco Malfoy asked. Harry looked around for a moment when he spotted what he was looking for he summon them and wave his hand.

"_Now if it's okay."_

"Of course, we'll wait for you near the lake" Draco Malfoy said. Harry nodded and the other two left.

"Harry, you do know you don't have to worry about _Vincent_ right?" Jasmine said looking at her nephew. Harry nodded and stood up, he nodded at his two aunts and left to the lake to help his two partners with the code that he was sure would be an easy one.

_**Break Line**_

Albus sat in his office with a smile on his face. He knew that no matter how Severus tried to hide it. It would be news in the near future. He had to send Harry to Snape Manor this summer like he did when the boy was in his fourth year. "He will find out Severus and you will be the one that tells him" the old wizard said in a soft low tone.

_**Break Line**_

Harry found Hermione and Draco at the lake like the blond had said. He walked up to them in silence. "Hi Harry, glad you came" Hermione said smiling at the boy. Harry just nodded but didn't smile back.

"What we have so far is this here, you can read it" Draco said giving Harry one of the three books. Harry grabbed it and read the page Draco had shown him.

_Is inside you and you might not want to know about it. It's connected to you but you might not want to know what or who it is. You need to know what's the mystery that is hided behind that you can see._

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before asking for the other parts to the blond with his hands. Draco gave him Hermione's book and the girl showed him the page where she found out the small clue.

_You might be wondering what I am. You will find out when it's less predictable. You might want to know if it's real. So, I'll tell you just have faith because it will happen. You might want to see it, but it doesn't work like that._

'_Where's mine?'_ Harry asked with his hands. Draco took out the last notebook and gave it to Harry who opened it at the middle. He began to read the paragraph there, it was as follows.

_Once you thought it wouldn't work, but now you know it's different. I have found something that you want and the only way to have it is by finding me. You know where I am. You know who I am. You know what it is that you want; now it's your turn to find me once again._

Harry smiled suddenly surprising the other two. He motioned them to go near him and pointed at his paragraph. "You want to put them together?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"But it won't make sense" Draco said.

'_We have to find a way it will make sense.'_ Harry said with his hands. Draco nodded and told Hermione what Harry had said. She might be smart but only few knew how to talk with their hands fluently and understood longer sentences. Once Hermione nodded the three began to work on the passages. They put it on a different parchment and began to put them in different orders.

_**Break Line**_

Severus watch from his window as Harry, Hermione, and Draco work. He smiled something no one saw. He kept watching them for three hours until he saw Ronald go up to them. He watched as the three tried to get Harry to go with them but he just shook his head and headed back to the castle. Perhaps to go with his family. After the four said their good byes, Severus made sure Harry entered the castle safely. Once he was sure he took out a book and began to read.

_**Break Line**_

It was dinnertime when Albus decided to announce when the next task was. Everyone was eating when he stood up, and call for order. Once he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat. "The next task will be in November, and after the holiday break the third task will be taking place. I just want all participates to know that they had only one month. Now go get some rest, for tomorrow most of the students will have classes" the old wizard said his eyes landing on Harry.

"Albus are you sure it will be wise. What about the Yule Ball?" Minerva said when the students began to walk out of the Great Hall.

"It will take place on December 20, and the students will have plenty of time to practice. I know they will learn fast" Albus said to the witch with a smile as the last student part from the Great Hall. With a wave of his hand all the tables were clear and clean. "Good night everyone" Albus said to the members of the staff.

"Good night" the rest said and all left to their rooms.

_**Break Line**_

Time went by fast for Harry, November was in two days and in two days he would have the next task along with the other two. He had spent a lot of time with them, but he still didn't felt safe to be their friend. He kept pushing them away and still show no interest in wanting to be with them. He kept his distance and made them think that he was only with them because of the tasks they had to complete. '_I'm sorry but if I don't do it. I'm afraid he will come back and hurt you guys. I'm afraid he'll hurt those that I get near to._'

"Mr. Potter is something the matter?" Harry looked up at Severus. He was currently in his Advance Potion class. Harry shook his head, Severus didn't look convince but let it go and Harry was grateful for that. "Well we are almost done here. This is your last project before your final exam. I hope you pass with exiting marks as always" Severus said.

'_Of course Professor'_ Harry said with his hands.

"Good to know, you are dismiss. Rest well that you have a busy day ahead of you" Severus said. Harry nodded his thanks and left after cleaning his area. He went to his rooms, took a shower, and went to sleep after saying his good nights to his aunts and cousin.

_**Break Line**_

Severus stood in the great hall along with the rest of the school. The second task was that day and he didn't know what would happen, he knew Harry would do great but he didn't know if the young wizard along with the other two had figure out the code. To Severus it seemed more like a riddle.

"Dear Students, today is the second task and in order for all participates to continue they must tell us the code in private. First Ms. Delacour's team" Albus said. Fleur stepped forward and gave a piece of parchment where her group's answer was written down to Albus; who unfolded it and read it in silence. He nodded his approval. "Mr. Krum" the old wizard said. Viktor did the same as Fleur and waited there. Albus once again nodded his approval. "Mr. Malfoy" Albus said lastly. Draco stepped forward. He read the answered and his eyes widen in surprise.

Severus didn't know what to think, he didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign. "Headmaster Dumbledore is something the matter?" Severus heard Draco asked.

"Who wrote the answer down?" Albus asked and Severus only got more nervous even though he didn't show it.

"Harry, but we all three contribute it to the answer. Why, sir?" Draco asked.

"You three got the exact answer" Albus said giving the small parchment to the other headmaster and the headmistress whose eyes widen as well. "Severus please read the note," Albus said to the black-hair wizard. Severus stepped forward as the Headmistress handed him the note.

"'_The one thing I want and I need to find is the one thing that will never be with me. The one thing that I want to see but I can't and won't be able to is the one thing that you hide from me. That one thing is the love that you have not wanted to give me. The love that only Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor knew about. A love that no one, not even their worst enemy could destroy. The one thing I want and I need to find is the one thing that will never be with me. The one thing that I want to see but I can't and won't be able to is the one thing that you hide from me. That one thing is the love that only two souls will live once again__' _" Severus read and as he did so his face pale knowing who the code refer to.

"Thank you, Severus it is now time to began the next task" Albus said. He led everyone to the Quidditch Field. Once everyone was in the field they noticed nine different boxes. The champions were taken inside a tent where Severus stepped forward to explain what was to be done.

"In this task each will fight a different creature that will be protecting a golden egg. You need that egg in order to go to the next and final task. Each team must have three eggs when the final contestant comes back. Not only that, you will be time and the team with the less time will win first place. Now you are about to see with what creature you are against. Mr. Malfoy's team first" Severus said.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione neared the bag. Out of the three only Harry looked okay, and Severus just hope it wasn't because of what the young wizard had gone through. He watched as Draco put his hand inside the bag, he grabbed something. The blond wizard took out his hand and noticed it was a small yellowish dragon. Next was Hermione, she put her hand carefully inside the bag. She grab something and took it out, Severus almost smile. She had gotten one of the easiest ones, a handsome black-hair male centaur, and a creature the girl could convince with her mind.

"Wait" Albus said suddenly before Harry could put his hand inside the bag.

"Is something the matter Headmaster?" Karkadoff asked.

"I was thinking if it's okay with Mr. Potter, why not the other students choose their creature first" Albus said. Severus almost sight in relief, it was a good chance one of the other six would get the…

"What do you say Mr. Potter?" Karkadoff asked getting Severus attention back to see what Harry's answer would be. The black-hair wizard locked eyes with Harry, when the young wizard turned to the others once again he nodded. "Okay, if that's what you wish. Madam, you first" the tall wizard said.

Fleur, Marge, and Florean stepped forward. Each stick their hand inside, Severus hadn't really seen what they had gotten as he watch Harry petting the small creatures in Hermione and Draco's hands. He seemed so care free as if he had forgotten what had happen to him at the Dursley's house.

When he looked back at the competitors he noticed that Viktor, Anthony, and Terry had stepped forward. As each stick their hands inside Severus looked at the small creatures in the girls hands. One of them, Fleur to be precise had gotten the other dragon. There were three total each for a team if lucky. He looked at the other girls, Fleur's sister; Marge had gotten the riddle creature while the other girl had gotten another easy creature. A Dark Elf, a royal one, Severus smiled mentally as he remembered how he had convinced the elf to please participate in the competition at Hogwarts.

He turned to the competitors in Mr. Krum's team, the oldest of the three had gotten the last dragon it wasn't a dangerous one and it was easy to pass through without fighting if you knew how to. The other had gotten the tiger/human creature. Severus had taken time to convince that one too. It looked pretty at simple sight but if you knew better you better have brains to pass through the tiger/human creature. He looked at the youngest of the three and saw that he had gotten the last easy creature of all, a female centaur. The creature was beautiful, she was the male centaur's mate and Severus had really taken his time to trick them into the competition. It turned to a challenge that then turn into pack between Severus and the pair. His eyes almost widen at the realization of what was the last creature.

Harry stepped forward and Severus almost took the bag away from him. Harry lock eyes with him again and Severus knew that the young wizard was smart and would be able to do anything in just a matter of seconds or minutes. Severus watch as the young wizard put his hand inside; he grabbed the last creature of all and took out his hand…

_** Break Line **_

Okay this is the end of the second part of Year 5!

(Sorry for the delay, I was just kept to busy lately and my Internet was cut off. I had this chapter done already but I wasn't able to send it to my beta for her to check out. Once again Sorry and I thank all those that read this story. Well later!!)

I hope you like it!!

Please Review!!

Beta's Review:


	7. Year 5 Part 3

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 7 - Year 5 (Part 3)**_

Severus watched as the young wizard stuck his hand inside, he grabbed the last creature of all and took out his hand but it wasn't one it was two creatures in his hand, everyone gasped as they figured out what the creatures were. It was a demantor, which was easy to take down, and a black basilisk the most dangerous of all in the magical world. Severus didn't remember ever putting those creatures in the bag. He looked at Albus and noticed that the other three elders were surprised as well. The two creatures Harry had in his hand weren't suppose to be in that competition. Someone had done something.

"Judges circle" Albus said. Severus, Karkadoff, Madam Olympe, Albus and other two wizards (which were Fudge and an Auror) made a circle away from the competitors.

"Why does Mr. Potter have two creatures?" Fudge asked.

"I don't know the last creature is suppose to be a you-know-what, and I made sure of that" Severus said.

"So that is probably that we are seeing two creatures against him. He probably is scared of those two creatures and sense the you-know-what didn't know what to choose he became two" Fudge said reasonably.

"Probably, why don't you ask him to put it in the bag, and then we will see what we can do" Albus said to Severus.

"He won't back down, if that's what you are expecting Albus. Jasmine said that once he knows what his against he won't back down unless is necessary. This is not a necessary situation" Severus said as the Auror that Severus finally recognize as Jasmine's fiancé nodded.

"Very well, then lets begin the competition" Albus said softly. The judges separate and went to back with the competitors. "Each of your creatures has a number, and according to that number you'll go. Ms. Granger once the…" Albus was cut off by the canyon going off. Albus hurried Hermione out and all the judges followed close behind. Severus already timing the girl.

After what seemed like forever Severus noticed there was only two more competitors left. Marge and Harry, it was the girl's turn to go, he began the time once the girl began to walk to the maze that was created to make it more challenging to the competitors. As time passed Severus looked at the sky, it would be midday in just a couple of hours. He looked at the girl in the middle of the maze from above, she was currently in front of the riddle creature. The creature began to disappear and Severus knew the girl had gotten the riddle faster then what was predicted.

Now it was Harry's turn, he recorded the time of the girl as he had done with the others and waited for Harry to began. The canyon went off and the time began to run. Severus watched as Harry went through the maze with out difficulty, he went from one side to the other not once making a single mistake. It was as if the young wizard knew the whole maze, he came to a stop. Severus watch as the demantor ahead waited calmly. A silver light was seen and Harry proceeded. Severus watch as the silver light formed into a Falcon, the same Patronous as his. He kept watching, the Silver Falcon went through the demantor that disappeared.

Then came the basilisk and Severus watched ready to dive in, in case of danger. He watched as the basilisk went down all the way and the young wizard mount on it. Severus watch in amusement, when they arrived at the golden egg Severus looked at the time. He didn't stop it yet though, as the basilisk put Harry down. The black creature was about to attack the young wizard when a red spell was seen and the creature transformed into a small toy. The young wizard grabbed the egg and Severus stopped the time.

He flew down to the other judges and gave them the stop timer. The time recorded was _**00:**__**01**__**:**__**01**__**:**__**00**_ not even the fastest creature was that quick in a mile circle. He looked at the field to find the young wizard petting the black basilisk as if the creature didn't almost attacked him.

"Gentlemen and madam, let's add the time of each team to see who is in first place" Albus said finally getting out of the shock. The others nodded and the time began to be added.

"The final scores is as follows. In first place Mr. Krum's team with 18 minutes and 09 seconds. In second place Mr. Malfoy's team with 19 minutes and 21 seconds. In last place Ms. Delacour's team with 25 minutes and 15 seconds.

"Now for the competitors alone, in 9th place came Ms. Fleur Delacour's with 10 minutes and 9 seconds. In 8th place came Mr. Draco Malfoy with 10 minutes and 8 seconds; in 7th place came Ms. Florean Fortescue with 9 minutes and 2 seconds. In 6th place came Ms. Hermione Granger with 8 minutes and 12 seconds. In 5th place came Mr. Terry Krum with 7 minutes and 3 seconds, in 4th place came Ms. Mange Delacour's with 6 minutes and 4 seconds. In 3rd place came Mr. Anthony Krum with 6 minutes and 3 second, in 2nd came Mr. Viktor Krum with 5 minutes and 3 seconds. Finally in 1st place came Mr. Harry Potter with 1 minute and 1 second" Severus said calmly.

"It's almost time for lunch, and I'm sure the competitors would like to rest a little before eating. Same as the book, all three participates have to figure out a code in the egg. The final task will take place after the holidays break, I also ask that all students and visitors to be in the Great Hall during dinnertime. There is an announcement that must be made. Until then you are dismissed" Albus said standing up. Everyone began to clear the field, Severus looked at Harry and noticed that the basilisk had disappeared as the other creatures had.

He watched as Jasmine, Petunia, and his cousin Dudley hugged him. He smiled mentally and left to his rooms.

_**Break Line**_

Harry walk to is rooms with his aunts and cousin. The four entered the small common room and sat around the fireplace. As Petunia and Jasmine began to talk Dudley read a book to Harry as he laid his head on his Aunt Petunia's lap. Harry began to remember once again and Dudley stayed quiet, for he knew when his cousin was listening and when he wasn't.

"Does he remembers things often?" Jasmine asked Dudley when she didn't hear him talk any more.

"After _Vincent_ was taken away, he seems more out of this world. As if he is free to remember what he wants" Dudley reply still looking at his cousin.

"_Why did you stop?"_ Harry suddenly asked with his hands and Dudley smiled at him.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Dudley lied before he began to read the book in his hands once again. He knew that Harry would feel bad if he said that he wouldn't had listen if he kept reading because he was out of this world once again. "…and when the young wizard came back to his home he knew that everything would be okay." Dudley finished reading the last page of the 5th chapter when Harry had fallen asleep two hours later.

"He really must have wasted a lot of energy if he is this tired" Jasmine said as a house elf appeared silently and giving them fruit salad and some sandwiches for lunch. A knock on the door was heard and Dudley stood up to open.

"Good afternoon is Mr. Potter here?" Dudley nodded at the wizard that he knew was Severus Snape. He had seen the man many times now and he was sure to recognize him even if the man put a mask on.

"Yes, he's sleeping; would you like to enter?" Dudley said.

"No, I just came to give him this. He forgot it in my class two days ago, I thought he would go for it but he didn't. Would you please give it to him?" Severus said.

"I would Mr. Snape, but that was made for you during the summer. He told me he was going to give it to you in his first day of school, but it seems he forgot after the first task and remembered to give it to you on the last class you two had together" Dudley said as he recognize the wood Harry had spend his time on after Severus had left during the summer.

"I didn't know, well than would you please tell him thank you for me?" Severus said putting the small wood away in his robes.

"I'll tell him you came, and that you asked for him to go to your office so you can thank him properly if that's okay" Dudley said.

"Yes please, and thank you" Severus said. Dudley watch as the man left in silence. He walked just like Harry, as if the man wasn't touching the floor at all. He enters the small common room and went to his aunt and mom's side once again. He watched as Harry still slept, a peaceful look on his face.

"Who was it dear?" Petunia asked.

"It was Mr. Snape, he came to thank Harry for the present he made him during the summer" Dudley said. Petunia nodded and went back to talking with Jasmine as Harry slept peacefully.

_**Break Line**_

Dinnertime came and Severus sat in the head table watching as Harry ate with his family. He would have wished to be there but no one could know, not yet. He looked around and found Draco, Hermione, and Ronald talking on a table close to Harry. It was as if the blond and his friends were protecting him from the other students. He watch as Draco said something to a girl from Madam Olympe's school. The seemed to nod in understanding and disappointment at whatever Draco had told her.

He looked around the head table and found that the tall witch had a frown on her face when her student had walked away. Albus stood up than, and everything fell to silence. "Christmas is coming up next month, and is a tradition that with every competition a Yule Ball is held. All competitors are to open the dance" Albus said with a smile. Severus turned to look at Harry and noticed that the young wizard had gotten a little pale. "Also…" Albus said was again gaining all the students attention once again. "…It won't matter with what gender the competitor decides to come, and he or she must asked his or her partner to the Yule Ball which will take place on December 20."

Severus watch as all the students began to whispered one to another. He watches as several girls pointed at Harry, while he was looking at Jasmine as if asking if he really need to do this. Severus stood than wand made his way out of the Great Hall, not realizing that a pair of eyes were following his every move.

He made his way down to the lake, and sat down where he used to sit with James and Lily. They had been so carefree back than, making stupid decisions all the time. Until that night when he lost both of them. "I see that you don't wish to be with anyone" came a gentle voice. Severus looked up to find Minerva McGonagall, his ex-professor.

"I don't know what to do? I have a lot of things to think of" Severus said looking at the lake as the witch sat down next to him. It was a rare thing to do for both of them. It was not a common thing to do for them.

"Tell me what's bothering you. I might be able to help you" Minerva said softly.

"Well the fact that what Lily and James did is one. Then the fact that the competitors must ask someone to the Yule Ball in order to open the dance is another. The list just keeps going": Severus said not really knowing why he was telling this to the witch when he usually kept it to himself.

"Well what they did is understandable, and I'm sure they made the right decision. As for the Yule Ball, I talked with Albus about it. Mr. Potter must ask someone. Its part of the competition. It's a rare thing to add that, but they did this year. I wonder why though" Minerva said staring that the lake. Severus turned to look at her, and she could see that he wanted answers to his unspoken questions.

"I have to go, I have to prepare for classes tomorrow" Severus said standing up.

"You'll find out" Minerva said also standing up and turning to the castle. Severus watches her walk away before he turned in the direction of his rooms.

_**Break Line**_

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to ask any of the students to go with him to the dance. He didn't want to go at all, and now he had to ask someone to go with him. What was the old man playing at, so here it was the following day walking to the old man's office to ask something he didn't want to ask at all. He stood in front of the statue that seemed to feel as if someone was near. Once the question from before was answered the statue stepped aside and Harry stepped up the stairs.

He reached the door and knocked gently as always. "Come in" came a cheerful reply. Harry entered and the first thing he noticed was that Professor Severus Snape was also there. "Is something the matter Mr. Potter?" the old wizard asked and Harry could have sworn that the black-hair wizard glared at the old one. Harry waved his hand and the quill in Albus desk came to life and began to scribble things on the parchment.

"_Is it really necessary for me to participate at the Ball?"_

"Yes it is necessary, but it seems you don't want to ask any of the students so why do you ask someone you trust" Albus said with a smile.

"_Okay"_

"Do you need anything else?" Albus questioned. Harry shook his head and left the office. He walked to his room and found his aunts and cousin inside. They seemed to be talking about something, but had stopped the moment he entered.

"What's the matter dear?" Petunia asked softly going to her nephew.

"_I must participate on the Ball. So, would you be my partner?"_ Harry asked with his hands. At the questioning look on her aunt's face he wave his hand and made the quill scribble what he had asked.

"Sorry dear, but someone else asked me already and I said yes" Petunia said with a small smile. Harry turned to Jasmine hopefully.

"Sorry Har, my fiancé asked me already and I said yes" Jasmine said with a small smile; Harry turned to Dudley to see what his cousin would say.

"Sorry GE, I asked a girl already and she agreed to go with me" Dudley said with a small smile. Harry sat down on the couch emotionless and the other three stare at him worry.

"Dear, why don't you ask Mr. Snape. I'm sure he'll accept" Petunia said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have him today right?" Dudley said with a smile. Harry nodded, now it was going to be embarrassing to ask his professor to go with him. Besides what if the man had a date already? What if he just laughed at Harry? The raven-hair sighed, earning a worried looks.

_**Break Line**_

Harry sat in his Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, waiting for his professors. After that class he had Advance Potions and he was nervous. It had been two weeks already and Harry still had not asked his professor. He didn't know how, the door of the classroom open and Harry turned to see who it was. He almost sighed in annoyance when the boy from his fourth year enter the room.

"Are Professor Black and Lupin here?" the now Quidditch coach asked. Harry shook his head and went back to staring at nothing. "Would you go to the ball with me?" Harry looked at him, as the door of the office open to reveal three wizards. All had heard the question. Harry turned to the other three wizards and found the one he had been having a hard time asking to go to the ball with.

"_No, sorry I have someone else in mind"_ Harry said fast with his hands. When everyone noticed Cedric's questioning look, Severus Snape told him what Harry had said.

"Its okay, I had to asked" Cedric said. He turned to Professor Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin. "I came for the necklaces that the Headmaster needs."

"I send it to him with an elf already" Professor Black answered. The Quidditch coach nodded and left with a curt nod at Severus and this didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Harry turned to look at the wizard leaving and glared dangers at him.

"Well lets began our class Mr. Potter, we waist a lot of time" Professor Lupin said. Harry nodded still staring at the door the other wizard had left.

"_Professor Severus Snape…would you…go to the…ball with me?"_ Harry questioned hesitantly with his hands. Severus stared at him surprise.

"I'll give you the answer when you are in my class. Good luck with this two Mr. Potter" Severus said. Harry nodded and watches as Severus left. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded at something.

_**Break Line**_

Severus enters his classroom in silence. He didn't know what to think, Harry had just asked him to go with him to the Yule Ball. If he accepted, than it would mean that he would have to tell him about…

"Professor?" Came a male voice from the door. Severus look up to find Cedric Diggory, the young man used to be smart with potions. To bad he had chosen to be a Quidditch coach instead.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked indifferently.

"Yes, I came to ask…if you would…um…go to the Yule Ball with me?" Cedric said. Severus stare at Cedric for a while, he didn't know how long he had stayed in silence. He stood and went up to the other wizard.

"Someone has already asked me, and I'm planning on going with that person" Severus said calmly.

"Who? If its okay for me to know" Cedric said.

"Someone I met a long time ago" Severus said calmly. Cedric left without another word and Severus sighed. This was going to be hard, he knew it was going to be hard and the Yule Ball hadn't even arrived yet. A knock on the door was heard. "Come in."

"Hey, I heard the school was going to held a Yule Ball" Lucius Malfoy said entering. Severus looked at him indifferent. "I received an invitation from the old man. I'll be here my friend" Lucius said.

'Great just what I needed' Severus thought. He looked at Lucius for a while longer before asking. "Is Cissa coming?"

"Yes" Lucius respond. Severus nodded but said nothing. His clock rang announcing the end of the hour.

"I have a student coming in a moment for his classes" Severus said.

"I see someone is smarter than others" Lucius said.

"Yes, indeed" Severus said.

"Well than I'll leave you. See you at the Yule Ball" Lucius said. Severus nodded and Lucius left in silence. Not long after Harry enters his class and the lesson began, not once was the Yule Ball mention. Once the end of the class came Harry stayed there looking at Severus questioningly. "Do you need something Mr. Potter?" Severus asked coldly. Harry seemed sad suddenly, Severus had the urge to hug the young wizard but stopped himself.

"'_No sir, I was wondering where you put the wood I gave you"_ Harry said with his hands slowly.

"I put it away in a drawer" Severus said. The young wizard seemed hesitated for a moment and left without a word. Severus went to his desk and picked up the small piece of wood. The wood had a Lion and a Snake, the snake was surrounding the lion, but than it changed to the lion protecting the snake from something. He kept looking at the wood, it changed every ten seconds to either of the two positions.

_**Break Line**_

The Yule Ball came and Harry had found someone with his cousin's help. It was a beautiful girl in her six year at Hogwarts. Harry knew that his cousin had told her that she would have to leave right after the first dance was over, because Harry didn't really like to be near anyone. The competitors enter the Great Hall, it seemed larger this time, and they went to the middle. Some how Harry and his team ended in the middle circle where anyone could see them clearly.

A slow melody began and all the competitors began to dance, soon Headmaster Dumbledore began to dance with Minerva. The song went on for about five minutes before it ended. Once it was over Harry went to sit down in a corner and the girl left, but not before smiling and thanking Harry for letting her be his partner for the first dance.

Harry only looked at her, no interest of what she was saying shown. He didn't care either way. His mind was still on how the Professor had acted during their last class. The tension had grown after the black hair wizard had rejected his offer of being his partner for dancing. To deep in thought he didn't noticed three people approaching him.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Harry looked up to see who had talked and noticed it was the ones that he was participating with in the competition. Harry just stood and left the great hall without a word.

_**Break Line**_

Okay this is the end of the third part of Year 5!

I hope you like it!!

Please Review!!

Beta's Review:


	8. Year 5 Part 4

Summary: Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 8 - Year 5 (Part 4)**_

The end of the Christmas Break came and Harry sat in his room alone. He had asked his aunts and cousin to leave him alone, he didn't want them near. Not now, and probably not until summer. His Aunt Jasmine had been asking him questions on why he was like that and he had just ignored her. He didn't know why, but he felt lonely even when he was with his family. He didn't know what to do any more. He was currently doing his Advance Potions homework, and after that he was going to do his Advance Against the Dark Arts report.

He sighed for what it seemed to be the tenth time day. To deep in his mind he didn't hear the knock on the door. He jumped suddenly when someone tapped on his shoulder. "Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you. The competition is in March, are you going to be ready?"

"_Yes, Aunt Jasmine"_ Harry wrote. His aunt nodded and sat across from him.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger have come to ask for you. They wish to figure out the 'code' as soon as possible" Jasmine said.

"_Okay, later Aunt"_ Harry wrote and left without more. He walked down the corridor and down to the lake where he had agreed to meet to figure out the code of the egg. As he neared the door a red head stepped in front of him. Harry backed away not liking others being to near him.

"Hello Harry, my name is Fred" the red head said.

"I'm George" another said stepping from behind the first red head. Harry shook his head negatively; he knew the two were trying to trick him.

"No, well then who is who?" the first one said. Harry just gave another stepped backwards. This was what he was trying to avoid and now here he was trying to be talked into guessing who is who.

"George, Fred leave him alone, Harry, Draco and Hermione are waiting at the lake." Harry looked at the new comer and immediately recognized him as Ronald. Without a thanks Harry left to the lake where he found Hermione and Draco discussing something.

"Hi Harry, ready to began?" Hermione said looking up at him; Harry just nodded.

_**Break Line**_

Severus watched from his rooms as Harry approached Draco and Hermione. The young wizard had stopped thanking others and had begun to distance himself even more. A knock on the door was heard and Severus sighed, he didn't want to talk with anyone. "Severus it's me, Albus" came a soft voice. Severus sighed once again and waved his hand towards the door to open it. The door swung inwards and in went the old wizard.

"Is something the matter Albus? We are not to discuss the final task until a week before March" Severus said turning to look at the old wizard.

"I want to know what is wrong with you, Severus?" Albus said.

"I don't know what you mean" Severus said.

"Severus, you have gone back to being a closed off person, I want to know why?" Albus said.

"I haven't changed at all Albus" Severus said and turned to look at the lake once again. He noticed Harry looking up at the sky as if expecting something to happen. Albus neared behind him, and looked in the same direction as Severus.

"He must know that he…"

"No" Severus said firmly and went to sit at his desk. Albus turned to the wizard; he knew Severus and it would probably take time to convince him to tell everything to Harry.

"Severus, I have bad news" Albus said suddenly. Severus looked at him questioningly. "Mr. Vincent Dudley seems to have an allied that helped him escape Azkaban a moment ago" the old wizard said.

"What?! I thought he had received the Demantor's kiss!" Severus said angry.

"Yes, Fudge said that he had sent one of his most trustworthy Aurors to make sure the Demantor gave him the kiss. Until a moment ago, he found out that the Auror was a spy for Voldermort" Albus said.

"So that bastard helped him escape" Severus said.

"No, he detests people that do the things Harry's step-uncle did. He would have killed him" Albus said.

"I don't think so, he would probably like what happened to Mr. Potter" Severus said.

"No Severus, he is dark and what ever but he would never use something like that. He wants a fair fight with Harry, and for the opponent to be strong not weak" Albus said.

"There you go again Albus defending a man that has no going back" Severus said standing up.

"I still have hope that he will change for the better. Even if it has been this long" Albus said.

"Yes, you always hope for things that might never become real" Severus said walking out of his rooms. Albus followed him close behind, Severus walked to his office. Both wizards stayed in silence, for a long time.

"Harry will stay at Snape Manor from mid-June" Albus announced.

"Now you decided who enters and who doesn't to my house" Severus said turning his back on the old man.

"You didn't have a problem last year, and I don't see why it has to be different" Albus said. Severus didn't say anything; he knew that Albus was right. The thing was that it was different for him and Harry. Their classes had become tense after he had rejected the offer of going with the young wizard to the Yule Ball.

"Fine, now please leave I have papers to grade" Severus said sitting down. He heard the other sight and left without a word.

_**Break Line**_

The last week of February had arrived and Harry and his team had figured out the code. They just needed to write it down, but they had agreed it would be best if Harry wrote it down and keep it until the competition. Harry entered his room and wrote the answer down before he sat down and began to read a book he had just gotten. There was a knock on his door, he stood and open to find a red hair girl standing there. 'A Weasley' Harry thought.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, but the Headmaster is looking for you" the girl said. Harry walked out of this room and past the girl and in the Headmaster's office. As he approached the statue, he found Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger there.

"He called us and said to wait for you before we all go up stairs. The other competitors are up there already" Draco said. Harry just kept looking at them. Hermione said the password to the statue who jumped to the side to let the three enter. The three went up the stairs in silence; once in front of the door Hermione knocked.

"Come in " came the old wizard's voice. Draco opened the door and the three entered. The first one that Harry noticed was a blond man right next to Severus. The man looked like Draco but in an older version so Harry guessed that it was Draco's father. "Pleas sit" Albus said.

"We have gathered the nine champions to see who has figured out the code of the egg" Severus said. Draco stood up and looked at the other teams and they seemed to hesitate a little before standing up as well. "Good, the last task will take place this weekend so have your answers prepared"

"Professor will the task take place in the Quidditch field once again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger, but it will be different. So, be prepared for any kind of thing. You never know what kind of event will take place until the moment comes" Severus said. Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, if there are no more questions you may leave" Severus said after a while. Everyone stood and began to leave; Harry waited until almost everyone was out the door before standing up.

"Mr. Potter I must discuss something of importance with you please stay" Albus said suddenly when Harry was at the door. Harry turned to look at him and nodded, he sat once again.

"I'll leave, I have things to do. Come Lucius we must discuss something about Draco" Severus said. Harry looked at him but did nothing. Harry turned back to Albus once the blond wizard, Lucius, and Severus were at the door. Harry waved his hand making the quill come to life and making Lucius look at him.

"_What's of importance that it must be in private?"_ The quill wrote. Harry watched as the old man sighed.

"Your _'Uncle'_ escaped Azkaban" Albus said. Harry went pale at that moment. He stood and left the office, passing the other two wizards. He ignore the call from his Aunt Petunia as he past by her. He just kept going until he entered his rooms, he knew this would happen. He knew that no one could help him when it came to his _'Uncle'_, he lay on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

_**Break Line**_

Severus walked to his office followed by Lucius, his friend of many years. Still he couldn't tell the blond with whom his loyalty really lie. He past several Slytherins, they enter Severus office and both sat down. Severus began to go through several papers, looking for a specific paper. "Severus is something the matter?" Lucius suddenly asked.

"No, nothing is the matter. Here it is" Severus said as he took out a small black folder.

"Is that Draco's folder of this year? He usually does better than that," Lucius said.

"Yes, about that. Albus gave a chance to each of the competitors to either take the classes or the final test. They all choose to take the final, if the student fail he or she will be taking classes. Your son passed with high marks" Severus said handing the folder to Lucius.

"He better had, I didn't spent my whole summer with him for nothing" Lucius said.

"That is the other reason I asked you to come" Severus said. At the questioning look on his friends face he continues. "If you keep pushing him instead of encouraging him. You will only get hatred from him. He will not respect you later on, I know that you want him to be like you. I just want you to see that if you keep doing that he will only rebel against you."

"I know, Cissa told me the same thing. I don't push him though. We practice things he likes too, and I spent some of my time with him if I'm able to. You know that the Dark Lord would kill him if I show any kind of emotion for my son" Lucius said putting the folder down.

"You don't want him to get the mark do you?" Severus said. Lucius stayed quiet, not wanting to answer the question. "You don't have to answer. Now, Draco will be participating in the last task in a few days like you heard. I hope you are able to come" Severus said after a while.

"I will" Lucius said standing up.

"Take care my friend" Severus said. Lucius nodded and left the office in silence with the folder in hand.

_**Break Line**_

The competition came, and Severus was walking down to the field with the rest of the school body. All the champions right behind him, he lead them to the tent that they had enter during the last task. "I need all competitors to line up from first place to ninth place" Severus said once all the nine champions where inside the tent.

"Sir, would you please tell us the results" Draco said. Severus nodded and began to give the order. Everyone stood in place until Fleur was the last to line up, once that was done Severus went out the tent and went back inside with the judges.

"This task consist of dueling against a well trained Auror. Now the Auror won't be sending hexes higher than fifth year, so it will be easy task for the two oldest champions. Now, in this bag the name of the Auror you'll fight will come out. Ms. Fleur Delacour if you would please" Severus said. Fleur stepped forward, she put her hand in the bag and took out a small piece of parchment.

"Auror Niphadora Tonks" Fleur said stepping back into place.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy" Severus said. Draco stepped forward and took out a piece of parchment.

"Auror Frank Longbottom" Draco said. Severus nodded and proceeded until he arrived at Harry. Harry put his hand inside the bag and grabbed the last piece of parchment. He took out his hand, he unfolded it and gave it to Severus to read.

"You have Auror Alastor Moody. Now, everyone will go out, beginning with the last in place" Severus said.

"Before we continue, will the group give us the answer to the code inside the egg" Albus said. Fleur stepped forward and gave the small parchment to the old wizard. Once Albus read the answer he nodded his approval and Viktor stepped forward. The old wizard nodded once again, and Harry stepped forward. He gave the small parchment to the old wizard.

Severus once again watched as the eyes of Albus widen. The old wizard gave the piece of parchment to the judges before passing it down to Severus. "Professor Snape please read the note" Fudge said.

"'_I'm hard to end and destroy. The only way for me to go away is by dieing and even than I keep living. I know that you will fight against me, I know that you won't accept me right away. Still I will be there until you do so, I won't give up. Now I'm going to duel with you and until you accept me I won't stop dueling.'_" Severus read.

"Thanks Professor, now Ms. Fleur Delacour once the canyon goes…" Albus was cut off by the cannon going off. Albus hurried the girl out and Severus followed close by timing the girl already. As the previous task, time went by fast, before Severus found himself recording Viktor Krum's time. He watch as the girl, Mange Delacour walked out of the tent and began to duel with the Auror she had gotten.

The duel ended 10 minutes and 9 seconds later. Next was Harry, he watch as the boy walked out with indifference. Severus knew that Alastor was going to be a hard opponent to win against. Besides that the wizard had an eye that could see someone throw a hex from behind him. "Begin" Severus head Fudge called out. Severus began the time and watched as the two duelist fought.

Harry seemed to be protecting and sending hexes easily. Severus looked down at the time, it was 1 minute and Harry had managed to take the wand from the Auror. He watch as Harry sent a stunning hex to Alastor which the wizard dodged with ease, but was to slow to dodge the second one that came out of Harry's finger. Severus looked at the time and his eyes almost widen.

He walked up to the judges and gave the time stopper to Albus who looked at his. It marked _**00:**__**04:**__**05:**__**00**_. "Judges began to add the time" Albus said after getting out of his shock. Once everyone was done, they gave the results to Severus.

"The final scores are as follows. In first place came Mr. Malfoy's team with 25 minutes and 15 seconds. In second place came Ms. Delacour's team with 31 minutes and 27 seconds and in third place came Mr. Krum's team with 35 Minutes and 9 seconds.

"For the competitors individually are as follow: In ninth place came in 9th place came Mr. Terry Krum with 13 minutes and 3 seconds, in eighth place came Mr. Viktor Krum with 12 minutes and 3 seconds. In seventh place came Ms. Hermione Granger with 12 minutes and 2 seconds, in sixth place came Ms. Fleur Delacour with 11 minutes and 7 seconds. In fifth place came Mr. Draco Malfoy with 11 minutes and 7 seconds, in fourth place came Ms. Mange Delacour with 10 minutes and 9 seconds. In third place came Mr. Anthony Krum with 10 minutes and 3 seconds, in second place came Ms. Florean Fortescue with 9 minutes and 9 seconds. Finally in first place came Mr. Harry Potter with 4 minutes and 5 seconds" Severus said calmly.

"Its time for lunch for all the students, I ask please all visitors and students to attend. As the final result on who wins the final prize will be announced at the end of the meal" Albus said. Everyone walked to the Great Hall, and entered. Everyone sat with their friends, as Harry sat with his two aunts and his cousin in a corner. Severus kept looking around and found Lucius and Narcissa with Draco, Hermione, and Ronald. The two blond wizards seemed to be arguing about something.

Severus walked up to them, and as he got closer he heard Draco slam his hand on the table. "I won't stop being their friend just because you and his parents don't get along. Come Ron and Hermione we are sitting somewhere else": the young blond stood followed by the other two and went to sit somewhere near Harry but far enough to keep an eye on who should be sitting farther.

"I told you to stop pushing him" Severus said once he was standing in front Lucius.

"I know Severus, but I can't stand him being a friend of a Weasley" Lucius said.

"He is old enough to know with who he is friends" Severus said.

"Yes, than why not be friends with Mr. Harry Potter?" Lucius said.

"Luc, honey calm down…I'm sure our son has his reasons. Isn't that right Sev" Narcissa said talking for the first time.

"Yes, that's right. Now if you excuse me, I think the Headmaster is wanting my presence at this moment" Severus said and walked away. He stepped forward to meet with the headmaster and waited.

_**Break Line**_

Harry sat in the corner, farther from his aunts and his cousin. 'Why did they let him go? I thought he wasn't going to come back?' Harry thought. He opened his mouth but closed it with a sigh.

"GE is something the matter?" Dudley asked looking at his cousin. Harry shook his head negatively.

"I know Mr. Dumbledore told you that _Vincent_ escape. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm going to be there as well as Petunia and Dudley" Jasmine said. Harry nodded but didn't smile.

Five minutes later lunch ended the headmaster stood up, bringing everyone to silence. "Thank you. Now Professor Snape will announce what team won the first prize and so on" Albus said. Severus stepped forward and cleared his throat, Harry stare at him.

"In first place comes Mr. Malfoy's team. The first prize goes to Mr. Harry Potter for the speed he used in the competitions. The second prize goes to Mr. Draco Malfoy, who manage to pass the dragon in the second task and was able to use spell of a six year. The third prize goes to Ms. Hermione Granger for knowing how to pass the male centaur in the second task and also for using higher hexes than her grade level.

"In second place came Ms. Delacour's team. The first prize goes to Ms. Mange Delacour for managing to solve the riddle the creature gave her in record time and being able to dodge hexes sent to her and sending one herself before the hex reached the ground. The second prize goes to Ms. Florean Fortescue for being able to answer the Dark Elf's questions without hesitation and for the knowing how to defeat her opponent in the last task. The third prize goes to Ms. Fleur Delacour for passing her dragon and for knowing how to deal with her opponent in the last task.

"In third place came Mr. Krum's team. The first prize goes to Mr. Terry Krum for knowing how to past the female centaur in the second task and managing to defeat his opponent even though he came out with some scratches. The second prize goes to Mr. Viktor Krum for passing the dragon by using only a few hexes and for being able to deal with his opponent in the final task with easy. The third prize goes to Mr. Anthony Krum for being able to past the creature safely and easily with his attitude and for knowing how to deal with his opponent in the last task. Congratulations all the champions" Severus said.

Harry stood at that moment and left the Great Hall, despite the calls of his aunts and cousin. So he had won the first prize, big deal. He knew that already, he knew that he would win. He knew the amount of power he had, and still he wasn't able to save himself and others.

_**Break Line**_

Harry put the last of his things in his trunk. The year had ended, and it was a long one. He had to go back now, and hope that his _'uncle'_ didn't go to his home. He opened the door of his rooms to find Professor Severus Snape.

"We have bad news Mr. Potter…" Severus said.

_**Break Line**_

Okay this is the end of the fourth and final part of Year 5!

I hope you like it!!

Please Review!!

_Beta __**Sango92**__ Review_: well I thought that this is well written and its very good had to change only a few things so that means that you're getting better!!


	9. Year 6 Part 1

Hey here is a new story

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked sense his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 9 - Year 6 (Part 1)**_

Harry was currently sitting in his room, he didn't understand how things had happened. At the end of the year as he readied himself to go home, he had found out that his Aunt Jasmine had been killed on her way here. He was glad that nothing had happen to his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. He wonder if his Aunt Jasmine had gave her life to protect the other two. He sighed, this was his fault, everyone that got to close to him would get killed.

"GE are you in here?" Dudley said as he opened the door. Harry looked at him before standing up and going to the window. "GE, it wasn't your fault. She didn't die because she was someone close to you. It was because they attacked us and she was protecting us." Harry nodded but said nothing.

_**Break Line**_

Severus sat in his library, he wasn't doing to good when his mark began to hurt. He sighted and stood up, and went to the first meeting of the year. As always he stayed neutral but he knew that if Voldermort called upon them it was because of something. He just hoped it wasn't because they had discovered whom his loyalty lay with. He sent a message to Albus before he flooded to Hogshead and appeared in Voldermort's hide out.

He appeared in the main room, and bowed along with the others that had been there already. They waited until the last had appeared before Voldermort indicated them to stand up. Everyone did so as one, it was as if they had been practicing the whole time. Voldermort smirked, anyone that didn't know him would think that he was handsome. To Severus he was the most disgusting being in the world.

"My dear followers, soon we will rule the magical world. We will attack Hogwarts this year, so be prepared. Severus" Voldermort said. Severus stepped forward and bowed. "How is our dear Albus doing?"

"He's not in good shape my lord" Severus said.

"I see, and our dear Harry Potter?" Voldermort asked. Severus almost lost control of himself, but he remembered where he was and with who he was dealing with.

"It has been found recently that he was being rape by his step-uncle, and that he has no friends" Severus said. When Voldermort didn't say anything Severus thought he was going to suffer punishment.

"Who is this muggle?" Voldermort finally asked.

"Albus didn't say, all he said was that he was taken to Azkaban but I think otherwise my lord" Severus said.

"Why is that Severus?" The Dark Lord questioned.

"Its said that he escape the same day Black was discovered innocent" Severus respond. Voldermort nodded and dismissed Severus who stepped back into the circle.

_**Break Line**_

Harry sat in the living room, it was mid June already. He went up to his room, he would be leaving to god knows where the following day. It was night and he wasn't really tired but he wanted to lie on his bed any ways. He looked at the calendar, he would be turning 16 soon. He would be able to go out in the world, and probably have to deal with the man that killed his parents.

He didn't know the man and he had forgiven him along time ago thanks to his Uncle Vernon.

_**Break Line : Harry's Memory**_

_An 8 year-old, Harry was sitting in his favorite chair. He had just found out that his parents hadn't had an accident but had been killed by a man with magic. Vernon entered at that moment and looked at his nephew. "Harry what's the matter?" he had asked._

"_Is it true mom and dad were killed by a man with magic?" Harry had asked. _

"_Yes, but you shouldn't hate him, he was scared that you would overpower him. He didn't think of his actions or who he would affect by doing what he did. You shouldn't be a hateful person, you are a good boy, Harry. Don't let something like this change that. It's said that is better to forgive someone than to hate them. That by doing so its possible that the person will change for the better" Vernon had said._

"_Okay, I don't hate him I really don't. I just want to know why he killed mom and dad" Harry said. Vernon had just nodded and smiled before hugging his small nephew. _

_**Break Line : End of Harry's Memory**_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone open the door of his room. He looked at the muggle clock and noticed it was almost midnight. It was only a matter of seconds. "Hello my dear boy" came the unrecognizable voice of _Vincent_. Harry back away from the bed and towards the window where he picked up a letter that he had received a week ago. "I see you still remember me. Tell me has anyone touched what its mine?" the man said with a smirk. Harry shook his head, and before he knew what was happening he was lying on his bed.

"Harry!" Came his cousin's voice. He looked at the door and looked at him pleadingly. "Let him go you bastard" Dudley screamed as he stepped forward.

"Don't get near or he dies" _Vincent_ said taking out a dagger and putting it under Harry's throat. Dudley stepped backwards but didn't leave the room, Harry heard footsteps on the hall and knew his aunt was coming. "Tell me boy, how have you been without me?"

"He has been doing better, now get off him before I kill you" came a strong firm voice. Harry looked up in time to see no other than Severus Snape and Sirius Black walk inside the room.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" The man said standing up with Harry in front of him.

"I'm sure Harry hasn't shown you the letter if you don't know who I am" Severus said.

"What letter?" _Vincent_ asked Harry. The raven-hair raised the letter to the man's sight. The man took the letter and opened it, with Harry still in front of him and the dagger still next to the young wizard's throat. As the man read the letter his eyes widen before going back to normal. "This means nothing, it could just be a fucking lie for all I know" the man spat making Harry flinch.

"Oh really, why don't we ask the minister that" Severus said as Fudge, Albus, and other two Aurors enter the room. Before _Vincent_ knew what was happening he was _Stupefied_ by Sirius.

"Minister please check the letter," Sirius said as Harry got away from his _'uncle'_ and to his aunt's arms. Fudge took the letter from the stunned man and read the letter.

"Mister Snape, if what this letter says is true than Mr. Potter will stay with you forever if he accepts the truth" Fudge said. Severus nodded and everyone except Albus and Fudge looked at him questioningly.

"Well Fudge lets take this man away from here before he harms anyone" Albus said.

"This time make sure he won't escape, or I'll kill him" Severus said.

"I'll make sure of that" one of the Auror's said. Severus nodded, and Albus, Fudge and the two Aurors left.

"What did that man mean?" Petunia asked once Harry had calmed down.

"Please read this letter and you will understand" Severus said. Petunia grabbed the letter that Fudge had left behind and began to read it.

"_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_Hey little one, its me, Jasmine Potter. Your aunt, before I tell you what the meaning of this letter I want you to know that I love you. It won't matter if I'm dead, which means that you have read the first lines of this letter. I want to tell you a short story of how things got the way they are. _

_Your uncle, Vernon Dursley, and not the bastard that hurt you. Well Vernon wrote a letter that was suppose to get to me the day after he died. Thing is that it never got to me. I received it the day Mr. Severus Snape went to pick you up in your third year. I was so furious, but when I got there they had arrived and helped you. Sirius Black is your godfather, and he is innocent of all bad things they say about him. I know him too much to think that he betrayed your parents, I just know that for sure. _

_Remus Lupin is a great man too, even if he is a wolf. He knows many things, and he is trustworthy. I know that you might not know, but Remus Lupin same as Sirius Black is also your godfather. You were to stay with either of them if you family hadn't accepted you. I knew Vernon though, and he would give anything a chance. Especially a little one like you, and he loved you too. Never doubt that my little one, he loved you and I know he would have given anything for you._

_Now, Severus Snape well he's a special case. You want to know why? Well…he is the one that swore to your parents to protect you from anything. The ring that you have had with you, that one that you have had from a baby is a symbol of you two being connected. No one, and pay really close attention none can take that ring from you but Severus Snape. _

_Now you might be wondering why he didn't come to help you when your uncle died. Well…that's because the ring you have is no ordinary one. No my little one, the ring symbolizes trust, caring, and appreciation. If you felt that for him, he would know when you are in danger. When he felt you were in danger in your third year was because you trusted him without your knowledge. You were beginning to care what would happen to him if your "uncle" found out that you asked him for help. That if he intervened he would end up hurt, well little one I tell you not to fear that._

_He cares for you and more than anyone can guess, and the proof of that is by silencing for your own good. Silencing in hopes you would be happy with someone else, but I know you won't be. I don't know how I know, I just know. I only ask you little one to trust him. Now if you look at your ring you'll find three symbols, if there is an other I'll explain it once I tell you the meaning of the first three. _

_The small heart means care, and love. The sword means trust, and courage. The last symbol is chosen from the one that can take the ring from you, that symbolizes protection until the end of life. _

_Now that you know that, you will see that if a last symbol is created. It means that you unconsciously bonded to the one that gave you the ring. By bonding to this person doesn't mean having sex my little one. It means that you trust that person with your life, that you care for that person more than anything. That you wish to protect that person against anything, even from the one that hurts you. Well, I tell you to let this person protect you._

_Well I have to go my little one, it's late and I must rest. I promise that from the sky your mom, dad, uncle, and I will look after you. From the sky, not only me but they will also make sure that you are safe and happy. _

_With love,_

_Jasmine Potter__"_

Petunia looked at Severus as she finished reading the letter. When she looked at her son, she noticed that he had seemed relieved for some odd reason. "Why didn't you come for him?" She finally asked.

"I couldn't, I'm a spy for Albus and if I had come for him they would have killed me, meaning the death of him" Severus said.

"That doesn't mean you cant' come and check on him!" Petunia screamed making Harry flinch.

"I couldn't come, they would have followed me. When James and Lily died they had me guarded. They would follow me everywhere, they would make sure where I went, with who I met up, and if I was planning something against them. If I had come, they would have come as well" Severus said.

"I understand, now it's up to Harry" Petunia said. Both adults turned to Harry who had been watching the whole thing in fright.

"_I trust him, and know he won't hurt me. I'll go with him, and if it doesn't work I'm sure he'll let me come back"_ Harry said with shaking hands. At Petunia's questioning look Dudley translated what his cousin had said as Severus nodded at what Harry had said.

"Very well, please write to us" Petunia said as Severus waved his wand and everything that belong to Harry got into the young wizard's truck neatly.

"We need to go, but do you wish to come?" Severus said.

"No, you two go along. We will be okay" Petunia said. Severus nodded and lowered the apparition wards long enough to disappeared with Harry in his arms. Harry landed on his feet softly touching the floor.

"You can open your eyes now" Severus said. Harry did as told and recognized the place. He had been there the last summer. When Severus let go of Harry, the youth grabbed Severus by the sleeve. "I won't go anywhere" Severus had said. Harry had just nodded. So, Severus guided him to the room he had stayed the summer before, and as they walk Harry's thoughts wonder off.

'_Uncle Vernon, what is it that I feel. Right a moment ago, I felt scared that this man would disappeared . I felt scared that he would leave me alone in this house. Uncle, what is it that I don't know? What is it that…_'

"Harry!" Severus said for what seemed to be like the fifth time. Harry looked at him questioningly before looking at him apologetically. "We will eat breakfast tomorrow at 6, so rest well" the older wizard said. Harry nodded and once he let go of Severus sleeve he enter his room and lie down.

_**Break Line**_

The following morning Harry woke up and went down stairs to find Severus making breakfast. He sat down without making a sound and just watched Severus move around in silence. It was as if the man didn't even touch the floor at all. Severus turned around and almost jumped at seeing Harry sitting down and staring at him. "Harry, I ask you to try to make a sound to warn me that you are here next time:" Severus said softly.

"_Okay Professor, sorry"_ Harry said with his hands.

"You don't have to call me Professor when we aren't at school" Severus said putting two plates on the counter and serving breakfast.

"_Than what am I going to call you, sir?"_ Harry asked with his hands.

"Severus, just Severus" the older wizard said with a small smile. Harry smiled back slightly as he felt something inside him melt. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Severus asked once he had sat down and put a plate in front of Harry.

"_I don't know, and you?"_ Harry asked.

"I have to do some potions for some clients and healing potions for Poppy. She wants to be prepared for any kind of accidents. Why don't you explore the library?" Severus said. Harry nodded and both eat without further comments.

Once they were done eating Severus cleaned the dishes and went down to his lab once he reminded Harry where it was. Harry had nodded and had gone to the library, he took out a small whistle. He smiled slightly before putting it away. He picked a book and began to read it. Around midday he took out the whistle blew it and a small elf that he recognized as Dobby appeared in front of him. "Do you wish something Master Harry Potter?" The small elf asked. Harry nodded and summoned a quill and a parchment. He made the quill scribble something and gave it to the small creature. "Very well Master Harry Potter" the small creature said and disappeared.

_**Break Line**_

Severus was finishing the last potion when a small crack was heard. Severus turned in time to see his most trustworthy elf by the door. "Wait a moment Dobby" Severus said. Dobby nodded and Severus bottled the potion in several small crystal vials. He labeled the bottles and turned to Dobby once again.

"Master Harry Potter was wondering if you where still here" Dobby said softly.

"Tell him I'll be up in a moment" Severus said. The small creature nodded and disappeared. Severus sighed and with a wave of his hand he cleaned his lab. He walked out the door and went up stairs to find Harry walking out of the library. "Hello Harry, is everything okay?" Severus said looking at the youth.

"_Yes, are you going back down?"_ Harry said with his hands.

"No Harry, we are going to eat and than we are going to walk around if its okay" Severus said with a small smile. Harry nodded and both went to the kitchen to eat the lunch Dobby had made for both of them. Both ate in silence and neither asked a question to the other.

After lunch both walked out to the back yard. Harry looked around the gardens were as he remembered. Well taken care of and all in their beautiful colors. Harry let himself smile before both wizards heard a small crack behind them. Both turned to see Dobby standing on one of the benches. "Is something the matter?" Severus asked.

"No Master Severus, Albus Dumbledore is here. Says he wishes to talk to both of you" Dobby said.

_**Break Line**_

Please Review!!

Sango92 review: it was good not much to fix spelling wise! Ooooooo so much excitement in this chapter well hope ya'll enjoyed!


	10. Year 6 Part 2

Hey here is a new story

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked sense his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 10 - Year 6 (Part 2)**_

"No Master Severus, Albus Dumbledore is here. Says he wishes to talk to both of you" Dobby said. Severus look at Harry than, before turning back to the elf.

"Tell him we will be there in a moment," Severus said. The elf nodded bowed and disappeared. Severus and Harry stood and made their way back inside the house and towards the study. Both wizards entered the study and found Albus sitting in the seat facing away from the door. "Albus?"

"Severus! Harry! The minister gave me great news…of course it will benefit both of you" the old wizard said with a smile turning to look at them. Severus walked to the chair across from Albus and let Harry sit down while he stood at his side.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Well for one you won't have to go back to Tom" Albus said with a smile.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"We have other things to worry about my dear Severus, and one of them is for you to be safe for Harry. I don't think he can keep living without you." Albus said his smile disappearing.

"I have to help some how Albus…if I don't go and get information he…"

"I have taken care of that Severus" Albus said. Severus was about to keep arguing but stop when Harry grabbed his hand. Both stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Severus sighed in defeat.

"Okay. What is the great news the minister gave you?" Severus asked looking at the old wizard.

"You and Harry are bound under the law of all kinds of creatures…a rare thing" Albus said his smile returning. Severus look beyond surprise, and Harry just look plain confused. He was smart, and knew the laws of all the creatures, but he didn't know that it was possible for wizards or witches to be able to bond under all the laws.

"Bond under all laws" Severus repeated surprised.

"Yes my dear boy, you two are not to be far from each other…and student/professor relationship won't work with you two. So I have decided that you, Severus won't be teaching Harry…I think I have the perfect candidate for that" Albus said calmly.

"Not teach Harry" Severus repeated disappointed.

"That's right" Albus said his smile disappearing once again. Severus stayed quiet not saying anything, and he didn't seem like he was going to say anything any time soon. "Is something the matter with that?"

"Well…Harry doesn't learn with others the way he does when he knows the person" Severus said looking at Harry. Albus looked thoughtful for a moment but said nothing for a while.

"Is that true Harry?" Albus asked the boy directly. Harry waved his hand and the quill in front of him began to scribble his answered.

"_I don't tend to pay attention to others that I don't know…or trust. I pay more attention to what they are doing or what they are about to do. Hum…who is it anyways?"_

Albus looked at Harry for a moment, and knew that neither of them was lying. "Well, her name is Niphadora Tonks…she's great at Potions master" Albus said.

"Tonks, the Auror?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes, she is good at potions…and I think Harry will get along with her. If he decides its okay" Albus said.

"Well we will tell you a week before school. I will send you a letter with Dobby" Severus said. Than he remembered something Albus had said before. "Who will be taking my place? I mean if you are so calm, there must be someone inside already."

"Yes, and you know him" Albus said smiling.

"Who?" Severus asked confuse.

"Lucius Malfoy" Albus said and Severus noticed as Harry body tense in reaction to the name.

"I didn't know Lucius was on our side" Severus finally said.

"He has been for a while…I think that one of his reasons is young Mr. Malfoy" Albus said. Severus stared at the old wizard for a long moment.

"So that's the reason he kept pushing Draco like that" Severus said. Albus nodded but said nothing otherwise.

"The new reason is because Narcissa is pregnant" Albus said.

"I see, well tell Lucius, he's free to come with his family. To just send me a letter saying when he would be here" Severus said.

"I'll do that, now I'll take my leave" Albus said.

"I'll take you are going to diappeare away" Severus said when Albus was at the door.

"Yes, I have to stop somewhere else before going to Hogwarts. I must do many things actually" Albus said smiling.

"Well I'll go with you to the door" Severus said. He looked down at Harry who had gripped his sleeve. "I'll be back in a moment, I promise." Harry nodded reductively, and let go Severus' sleeve. Severus kissed Harry's forehead and left with Albus to the door.

"I see that Harry is attached to you" Albus said as both walked down the hall.

"No, its not that really" Severus said as both stopped in front of the living room. Albus looked at Severus with a questioning look. "Dobby always comes to see what I'm doing every five minutes. He did it last summer too, so I know…anyways I asked Dobby once why he did it and he said that Harry sent him to see if I was still in the house. I think he is more afraid of me leaving, than staying."

"Have you asked Harry?" Albus asked.

"No, I don't want him to think that I'm mad that he keeps sending Dobby. I'm just worry that he won't ever trust me" Severus said softly. Albus opened his mouth to say something when Dobby appeared at their side. "Is something the matter, Dobby?"

"No, Master Harry Potter wants you and Albus Dumbledore…if he was still here…to go to the study" Dobby said.

"Did he say why?" Severus asked. The small elf shook his head. "Thank you, Dobby, you can go finish your chores."

"Yes, Master Severus" Dobby said with a bow and left at once. Severus and Albus look at each other for a moment before walking back down the hall to the study. Both entered and found Harry still sitting on the chair. Harry looked up at them for a moment before standing and going up to Severus. Harry handed an envelope to Severus and another to Albus.

"Did this just arrive?" Severus asked Harry. The young wizard nodded slightly as he grabbed Severus' sleeve once again. Everything stayed silent in the room as Harry stared out the window while Severus stared at Harry's grip on his sleeve, while Albus just stared at both of his favorite people.

"Well why don't you read the letter Severus" Albus suggested. Severus nodded and opened the letter as Harry looked at Severus' hands work. Once Severus opened the envelope he took out the piece of parchment.

"Dear Severus Snape," the black hair wizard began to read.

_Hey there dear friend. When you read this letter it's because we are dead and our son is with you. Its late at night and we have a bad feeling that something will happen to us sooner or later so we decided to write this and send it to Gringotts to wait for the moment to come._

_Since you are reading this we know that our son trusts you in a way or another. I know that you are risking your life by going to that __**son-of-a-bitch**__…sorry for that but its true. We really appreciate you doing that, and we also know that the other spy's identity is well protected for his or her own good. _

_Anyways we are not writing because of that, we just want to thank you for taking care of our son. For accepting to do what we asked even when he was just a baby. We know that we did the right thing, and that our son will be happy with you know matter what. That he will find happiness with you._

_We also know that you won't let anything happened to him while under your care…and if something happened to him that you would make sure he would feel safe._

_Severus we know that Harry was attached to you in someway sense the moment he was born. We know because you were the only one of the __**three **__of our __**most loyal **__friends that he would look for. Lily and me were ecstatic that our son would react to your presence every time you entered a room he was in._

_We don't know if you noticed but we certainly did, and Lily began to investigate about the subject sense we can't do much in this house. Sev, we love you as one of our family and we always will…we also own you the 'favor' that you did for Lily and me while we were in school. _

_Take care Severus, friend, brother, and much more…and make sure that you are happy along with our son. We love you both, and we will be look out for the both of you from the sky._

_Sincerely and with Love,_

"James and Lily Potter" Severus finished reading and looked up at the other two wizards. Harry was smiling slyly and Severus was glad that the young wizard was happy to learn new things. "What do you think, Albus?"

"I think that Lily and James were more than happy to do what they did" Albus said as he opened his envelope.

"I think so too" Severus said as he gave a kiss to Harry on the forehead. Severus looked at Albus who was reading the letter in silence, his eyes tickling even more…if possible. "What does it say?"

"Dear Albus Dumbledore" the old wizard began to read from the beginning.

_Hello dear headmaster of Hogwarts. We decided to inform you of what we have done. You are the head of the order and you are like a father to both Lily and me. We really appreciate your effort to keep our son and us alive…after all that has happened. _

_We are writing this on the night of the 31__st__ of July, our son's first birthday. Everyone, except Severus, have left…he is down stairs at this moment with Harry. His bonded…even when we had a big argument with him…Lily convinced him. I'm not surprised at that…anyways we just wanted you to know why we did what we did._

_Severus and Harry are to be together by fate…they are a half of the other. They are what the other needs, and I'm…we are sure Harry will be more than happy with Severus. We know that neither will let the other suffer…not willingly. We know that Severus is risking his life for us…and now we know that he has a new reason to come back to us._

_His reason is our son, and without doubt we know that he cares for our son more than he lets anyone see. I can hear Harry giggling at something Severus did. He always does when he spends time with our __**friend**__…and I'm glad he is part of this family._

_Anyways…we want you to please make sure the two of them are happy. Lily and me know that if Harry…and I don't want to sound as if it will happen…but if Harry dies, Lily and me are afraid Severus will do something reckless._

_We ask you to protect both of them from doing any damage to themselves. To not let either do any damage if the other is no longer in the world. Lily and me don't wish to have both of them up in the sky with us because of something they did to themselves. Please make sure both are happy…and that both are __**safe**__ from any __**danger**__._

_Our regards and wish you to live many more years. We love you as our father, Albus Dumbledore._

_Sincerely and with much Love,_

"James and Lily Potter" Albus finished reading his letter his smile never disappearing for a moment. Severus was stunned at everything he had heard. He wasn't sure of what had happen.

'_Well that explains a lot of things when the two of them acted the way they did_' Severus thought as Harry looked out the window smiling at the sky.

"Well, I wish to stay longer my boys, but I must talk with some people and than go to Gringotts to do some business, I'll tell Lucius your message" Albus said. Severus nodded as Albus left the study. Not having the need or mind to walk the old wizard to the door again. His mind was going a hundred miles a second. He was thinking a lot of things at once and he didn't know when he would stop. All he knew at the moment was that Harry was destined to be with him no matter what.

Severus felt a tug on his arm and look at Harry. The young wizard was looking at him curiously and Severus almost lost control of his own actions. He smiled at Harry, kissed the young wizard's hand and hugged him, but said nothing.

_**Break Line**_

Two weeks later Severus received a letter from Lucius saying he would arrive that day at four o'clock sharp, if it was okay. Severus sent a reply with Dobby, saying that they should bring some of their things to stay over for a while. When the small elf went back with Lucius' reply Severus went up to his guest rooms to prepare two of the rooms. To concentrated in his work he didn't watch time go by.

At four o'clock sharp he heard noise downstairs. Severus concerned and curious at what was going on walked out of the room he had prepared for Draco and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. There at the entrance of the living room stood Harry with his wand out and pointing it at something…or someone in the living room.

"Harry?" Severus questioned softly and in a quiet tone that no one but Harry would be able to hear. Said wizard looked at Severus slightly before turning his attention back to whoever or whatever was in the living room.

"We mean no harm" a male's strong voice came. Severus recognized the voice as Lucius' and decided to walk down the rest of the stairs and behind Harry. There stood a sight that he never thought he would see. At the middle of the living room stood Lucius with Draco and Narcissa behind him protectively. "Some help" Lucius said to Severus when the dark hair wizard stood still.

"Harry, its okay. They are on our side" Severus said softly. Harry lowered his wand and turned to hug Severus. "Sorry about that Luc, I forgot to tell Harry, that you were to come with your family. I was too distracted."

"It's okay my friend…it was just surprising to see Mr. Potter with his wand out and pointing it at us. I didn't know he was able to do magic out of school" Lucius said as Narcissa and Draco step to his side.

"His magic wouldn't be able to be traced unless he was in real danger…or if he was using magic to defend himself or hurt someone that was dangerous or didn't deserve punishment." Severus said as he stroke Harry's raven hair. "Calm down Harry, if you don't you will end up hurting someone."

"Is he this unstable?" Lucius asked.

"Not really, Draco should know. Harry is usually calm…except when it comes to people he really doesn't know" Severus said as he felt Harry relax.

"I see" Lucius said and Severus could see the older blond look at his son but said nothing. "I didn't mean for him to be uncomfortable."

"Its okay, he just needs to know you. He is like this with everyone that he doesn't really know…especially if they have to do with the Dark Lord" Severus said.

"I understand" Lucius said as Harry turned to look at the family of three. Draco stepped forward and extended his right hand towards Harry in silence. Harry looked at Severus who nodded slightly at his young bonded.

"_You still wish to be my friend even after I totally ignored you for the past five years?"_ Harry asked with his hands in a rush.

"_Of course, if you want to"_ Draco said with his hands, a smile on his face. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a long moment before both extended their hands in front of them as a greeting. Severus looked at Narcissa and Lucius, both had a questioning look on their face…both looked confused.

"They just became friends" Severus said as Harry and Draco began to say things with their hands at high speed and Severus smiled at everything they seemed to be talking about in a silence only him, Severus, of the three adults could understand.

"Their hands are dizzying me" Narcissa said suddenly making Draco chuckle and Harry smile slyly. Severus was just happy that Harry finally had a friend…someone that he was sure would help him through school.

_**Break Line**_

Please Review!!

Sango92 Review: This is a most excellent chapter I must say dear friend! Ok so yeah I liked the Severus and Harry moments through out the chapter!!


	11. Year 6 Part 3

Hey here is a new story

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked sense his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 10 - Year 6 (Part 3)**_

Severus was just happy that Harry finally had a friend…someone that he was sure would help him through school.

Harry looked at Severus and noticed the older man was smiling. Harry looked at Draco and noticed that the young blond was happy that they were friends. Harry than remembered about the other two. _"You think Hermione and Ron will accept me?"_ Harry asked the blond.

"Yeah, I know them very well. They are nice people…when they are not arguing like a couple" Draco said. Harry smiled at that…he had seen the two fight often during the previous years.

_**Break Line**_

Voldermort was sitting on his throne, when one of his most loyal servants appeared in front of him. "Bella, what do you have there?" Voldermort questioned the witch as she pulled someone in front of her.

"My lord, this is the one that did _**that**_to the boy you wish to fight. He's the one that the minister is suppose to make suffer, and than let him die" Bellatrix said smirking as if she had accomplished something great.

"So this is the man, that Severus wanted to kill for hurting the famous Harry Potter. This is the one that made my most loyal servant turn his back on _**me **_to help that _**boy**_" Voldermort said as calmly as he could managed.

"Yes, this is the one that made our Potions Master turn away" Bellatrix said disgusted. She had some feelings for Severus and after they found out he was just a spy, she didn't know what to do.

"Play with him Bella, do as you wish…make sure he doesn't make my opponent any more _**weaker **_than he already is. Make sure that our dear Severus finds out of this death….and see what happens" Voldermort said smirking.

"Your wish, my command my lord" Bellatrix said.

_**Break Line**_

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, across from him sat Severus and the Malfoy family. The adults were talking while Draco read a book like the one he had in his hands. All of them seemed relax…but Harry was still a little unsure about Lucius Malfoy and his wife. He felt something familiar…something that he never thought he would feel ever again. He stood, making the others look in his direction.

"Harry?" Severus asked worry. Harry looked at him, and Severus went up to him at once. Harry didn't know what Severus had seen in his eyes…but he was sure it wasn't something good. "Shhh…calm down love. Everything will be fine…nothing will happen to you." Harry begin to relax in Severus' arms…they stayed like that for a moment. No one moved or talked, no one dared to interrupt.

"What's going on?" Draco finally asked…but before Severus could answer Dobby appeared in the room.

"What is it Dobby?" Severus asked.

"_**She's **_in the fire place…wishes to talk with you master" Dobby said and Harry didn't know who was she or if he really wanted to know. What he was sure of was that he wanted the feeling to go away.

"Please look after Harry, I'll be back in a moment" Severus said. Harry tightened his grip and Severus looked down at him. "I promise to not take long…I want this feeling to stop coming to you." Harry nodded and let go of Severus reluctantly, Draco was at Harry's side at once.

"Calm down Harry, Uncle Sev knows what he is doing" Draco said. Harry only nodded, and let himself be calmed by the young blond.

_**Break Line**_

Severus entered his study, and defiantly, there in the fireplace was Bellatrix face. "What do you want?" Severus asked in a cold tone.

"I just want you to know that I took the pleasure of killing the one that hurt the precious Harry Potter" Bellatrix said.

"Is that all" Severus said.

"You are no fun…but yes that is all" Bellatrix said.

"Good, now leave…and just so you know the floo will be blocked for any of that place or the ones on his side to coming through or 'call'" Severus said coldly.

"Whatever" Bellatrix said and disappeared. Severus took out his wand, waved it twice and blocked the floo system as he had just said. He didn't want Harry to keep having the feeling he always got when someone dark or a dangerous presence came. He didn't like when his pair bond went from a colorful face to a pale one.

Severus walked out of the study and went back to the library. Harry went up to him at once, and hugged him. He could feel that Harry was not feeling well, and that he need fresh air to calm himself. "Let's go outside" he said simply.

"Okay" everyone said as Harry nodded. Severus led everyone outside and asked Dobby to bring some snacks. The elf was more than glad to obey…especially when he knew that it was to calm Harry.

After a while of long silence Harry calmed down, and he began to look around the garden as he always did when Severus and him were alone there. Harry grabbed a small red and white flower and pulls it out from the ground. He walked up to Narcissa and gave it to her. Severus watched Harry, as he began to move his hands in front of Narcissa.

"What did he said?" Narcissa asked Draco confused. Severus stayed quiet knowing that it would be better for the young blond to answer his mother's question.

"He said, _'This flower is for you and the baby girl inside you. I know that she will turn out as beautiful as her mother…and if you need any help just say it.'_" Draco said smiling up at Narcissa.

"Oh…well thank you" Narcissa said with a small smile. Harry turned and went back to hug Severus giving the others his back.

"Sit down, we have to see what to do with Narcissa and Draco while the Dark Lord keeps living" Severus said sitting down, after Harry let him go for a moment. The Malfoy family stood looking at Harry and at the three empty chairs around the table. Harry suddenly sat on Severus lap surprising everyone, but the Malfoy family sat down anyway.

"Well…I was thinking of keeping them away from the Manor" Lucius said after a while of silence.

"That could help…but where would they go, because, if they come here, it will be to obvious and he will start suspecting about your 'loyalty'" Severus said as Harry leaned his head on Severus' right shoulder.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. They can't go to any of the properties that belong to us, because he will know" Lucius said. Severus looked thoughtful, and unconsciously began to stroke Harry's raven hair once again. Harry's head suddenly jerked up startling the others.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked Harry concerned. A piece of parchment and a quill were suddenly on the table, and the quill was scribbling so fast that the Malfoy couple stared in awe, as Draco tried not to laugh at his parents expression. The quill came to a sudden stop and Severus pick it up and read it.

"What is it? What does it say?" Lucius asked at once.

"Well, I don't know Harry. I haven't really talked to any of them after your parents death…and they really didn't talk to him either because he went against his will" Severus said ignoring Lucius question and making the Malfoy family groan in annoyance.

"Who are you talking about?" Lucius asked.

"Alan and Ann Potter" Severus said.

"I didn't know they stilled lived" Narcissa said surprised.

"Well, after James rebel against Alan, they went away. We haven't heard of them sense than" Severus said.

"_Let's try"_ Harry pleaded with his hands. Severus stared at Harry for a long moment, and not being able to take the look Harry was giving him…he nodded. Harry smiled and the quill began at new in a new parchment. To deep in thought, he didn't noticed as the quill went to another piece of parchment. When the quill finally came to a stop the two pieces of parchment folded themselves and sealed inside a black envelope.

"Where are you going to send it?" Lucius asked, his eyes still looking at the black envelope in front of him.

"That's the problem" Severus said. Harry looked at the envelope and it disappeared in a second. Severus stared at Harry in wonder…question.

"_The envelope went to their house…Aunt Jasmine use to tell me they would come back soon. They will check all their mail…they probably will be here by next month"_ Harry said with his hands.

"I didn't know that" Severus said as Draco translated what Harry had said to his parents.

"Do you really think they will help us?" Narcissa asked softly. Harry nodded in answered, and lean his head back on Severus' right shoulder as the adults began to talk.

_**Break Line**_

The following month was spent with Harry waking up after everyone, staying in his room for a moment as the events of the month came back. He had to do it, after the day that he almost attacked Draco and Lucius and Severus stopping him, by reminding him on what side they were on. Severus had started to leave a small note saying that Lucius and his family were at the house and that they were on their side.

Harry took a deep breath, stood from his bed took a short shower and walked down the stairs to the living room. Everything was silent as always….as not to startle him, or scare him. Harry entered the room and as always went directly to Severus' side and sat down. Everything was silent for a while until Dobby announced breakfast was ready.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Severus asked suddenly when Harry didn't stand. Harry only nodded weakly, and Severus put the back of his hand against Harry's forehead. "Harry, you have a fever." Harry shook his head negatively and tried to stand up but found it difficult to do it.

"What are you going to do?" Lucius worried voice came as Harry fell in Severus' arms unconscious…

_**Break Line : Harry's Dream**_

_Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He looked in front of him to find himself facing the couch he usually sat on at his Aunt Petunia's house. He walked out of the living room and to the kitchen but found no one. He walked back down the hallway and walked up the stairs._

"_Have you found him?" Dudley's voice came. Harry looked behind him, to see his cousin looking past him. Harry turned back up to find his uncle…his real uncle._

"_Yes, he's under his bed. Tell your mom that he's in the house…I'll try to calm him" Vernon said and walked back down the hallway. Harry followed his uncle to his room, and noticed that the door was wide open. Inside was him under the bed as Vernon entered the room. "Come out Harry."_

"_No!" the small boy screamed._

"_Come out, nothing will happen to you" Vernon said kneeling down._

"_No!" The small boy screamed once again._

"_Harry, nothing will happen" Vernon said. Harry looked back out the door as he heard heavy steps nearing his room. His eyes widen at seeing who it was…he turned back to his Uncle Vernon…_

_**Break Line : End of Harry's Dream**_

"Harry please wake up" Severus worried voice came interrupting his dream. Harry turned towards the voice, to listen more to it.

_**Break Line : Harry's Dream**_

"_Never forget that I will always be with you" Vernon said looking at Harry._

"_You promise" the small boy said._

"_Of course" Vernon said hugging the small boy. "I will always be here in your heart. If you remember all that I have taught you and Dudley, than you'll know when to use the knowledge. You will be able to know when to forgive and when to act to defend someone that you know doesn't deserve to be punished."_

"_What if…what if I forget?" the small boy asked softly._

"_You won't, because your heart will guide you. Let others see the good in you…let them see that you are good at judging others" Vernon said._

"_Will you be there when I judge others?" the small boy asked._

"_Of course…" Vernon pointed at the small boy's heart. "…in here in your heart. I'll always be here…and if you take me in here. I'll be anywhere you go."_

_**Break Line : End of Harry's Dream**_

"Harry please open your eyes" Severus' worried voice came once more in his attempt to awaken the boy. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to listen to that voice, but his mind wanted to rest. It wanted to sleep more. It wanted to…

"_I will always be in your heart."_

Harry began to stir, and slowly begin to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Severus relieved expression. "Welcome back" Severus said softly. Harry stared at Severus for a long moment before smiling slightly. Dobby appeared at that moment.

"Master there are two people down stairs. Say you asked them to come" Dobby said slowly…softly.

"Please tell them to wait. I'll be down in a moment" Severus said. Dobby nodded and appeared away. Severus turned to Harry who was looking a little better. "Harry, I have to go see who has come. Will you be okay?"

"_Don't go. Don't leave me"_ Harry plead, with shaking hands.

"I won't leave, I promise. Please rest, I promise to be back as soon as possible" Severus said softly. Harry didn't look convinced so Severus stayed there for a moment until Harry fell asleep.

_**Break Line**_

"Please look after him" Severus said to Lucius and his family.

"Don't worry" Lucius said and Severus walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where he could sense the two new presences. He entered the living room, and froze at the door.

"Good evening Severus Snape" the female of the two said. Severus stayed silent, not knowing what to say…or do. She is of average height, long raven hair, and her skin was light.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the male asked after a while. He had short black hair, pale skin, and was a little taller than the witch.

"Sorry, didn't think that you would come" Severus finally said.

"We received a letter from our grandson. Of course we would come" the female said.

"Sorry Ann, I didn't mean to offend you. Is just that…after James I heard nothing from either of you" Severus said.

"Yes, we had to leave…I don't think our son ever forgave us for that" Ann said softly. Severus was about to say something when he suddenly heard something crash upstairs, than a door opening and slamming before seeing Harry tripping on his own feet and almost falling if Severus hadn't moved fast to catch him. Severus looked at the top of the stairs and watched as the Malfoy family descended the stairs slowly.

"What happened?" Severus demanded as Ann and Alan walked out of the living room.

"He awoke and panicked at not seeing you. We tried to stop him, but he was out the door before we could act" Lucius said. Severus looked down at a shaking Harry, he noticed the fright inside the green eyes.

"Calm down, I won't leave" Severus said softly.

_**Break Line**_

Please Review!!

Sango92 Review: Well here is another great installment! Good job on this chapter I liked it a lot!


	12. Year 6 Part 4

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked sense his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter 12 - Year 6 (Part 4)**_

"Calm down, I won't leave" Severus said softly. Harry calmed down and let himself drift to sleep. His grip on Severus robe tightened more, as if his life depended on it. Severus took a deep breath and stood with Harry in his arms. He turned to the couple behind him, and watched as they gasped in surprise. "Please lets go back to the living room, you three follow" Severus said to the Potter couple, before turning to the Malfoy family.

All six entered, Severus sat on the couch that was made for two, with Harry in his lap. The Malfoy family sat on the couch made for three beside Severus, and the Potter couple sat in front of Severus on the other couch made for two. No one spoke, as Severus looked at the sleeping young man in his lap.

"Do you know why he has called us?" Alan suddenly asked.

"Yes, but we will wait until he awakes" Severus said. Dobby appeared at that moment.

"Master, dinner is ready" the small elf said with a bow.

"Thank you, Dobby. We will go when Harry awakes" Severus said. The small elf nodded and was about to disappeared when Severus asked. "You made one of his favorites right?"

"Yes Master, I always do. Different every night, just like he asked" Dobby said. Severus nodded and the elf disappeared. Everyone stayed in silence, no one spoke nor moved. After a while, that seemed like hours, Harry began to stir. Severus watched as Harry opened his eyes slowly, green eyes lock with black ones. Harry raised his hand and cupped Severus' face.

"Dinner is ready" Severus said softly. Harry nodded and stood, he had his wand out at once and ready when he saw Alan and Ann standing. The couple froze in place, Severus smiled slightly. "Its okay Harry, they are your grandparents." Harry just lowered his wand, and just like he had done with the Malfoy family, he turned his back on the couple and hugged Severus.

"This certainly is not what I expected." Ann said.

"He is not like all the other kids…he tends to stay away from those that he doesn't know. Lets go to the dining room, I'm sure everything is prepared" Severus said. Harry backed away a little took Severus hand and began to walk out of the room. The other five followed silently.

_**Break Line**_

"Are you sure its safe to trust in Lucius?" Sirius asked. Albus, Remus, Minerva, and Poppy where currently in the headmaster's office. Sirius was still not sure about Lucius loyalty and was having a hard time.

"Yes Sirius. If I wasn't as sure as I am, I wouldn't have told Severus" Albus said.

"He's right Sirius. If Albus had been wrong in trusting Lucius, Sev would had told him" Remus said than. Sirius stilled looked unsure about that.

"Sirius, you know that I wouldn't expose Harry to danger, and you know that Severus wouldn't put him in any danger either" Albus said.

"Yes I know that…but…I have a bad feeling" Sirius said.

"What kind of feeling?" Remus asked.

"I don't know…it's as if someone is trying to separate Sev and Harry. As if someone wants to do something to one of them." Sirius said.

"That's the same feeling you had before…Lily and James…" Remus said and quiet when Sirius nodded hesitantly.

"Sense when?" Albus asked. He along with the other members of the order had learned that when Sirius had a bad feeling it was certain to come true if someone didn't do something to prevent it. It was just hard to do something when no one really knew what they were against, but they had learned to protect when Sirius thought they were in danger.

"Well…sense the couch of Quidditch asked Harry to the dance last year" Sirius said. Everyone stayed silent for a long moment. No one talked, nor moved at what Sirius had said sank in their minds.

"Well, than we will have to keep Harry away from Cedric" Albus said after a while.

"I don't think that might be possible Albus" Minerva said than. Everyone turned to look at her in questioning.

"I read the list of the new Quidditch team, two of them are Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. If I'm not wrong and what you say is true, Harry might be with them when the boys are practicing" Minerva said.

"What does she mean by if what you said is true?" Sirius demanded.

"Harry and Draco became friends during the last month thanks to Severus. He was afraid that Harry wouldn't have anyone to get along with this year…so Lucius went for a visit and that day Harry and Severus invited them to stay for the summer" Albus said.

"Well, that explains that" Remus said, as Sirius stood frozen for a moment.

"Okay, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought" Sirius said calmly surprising everyone.

_**Break Line**_

"Well Harry tell us why did you call us?" Ann said once everyone was sitting in the living room once again. Dinner had been tense, and Harry had only eaten in silence. As always not even trying to make conversation sense his hands were always occupied. Harry looked at Ann for a long moment before looking at Severus.

"No I didn't tell them. Thought it would be better if you tried to tell them yourself" Severus said. Harry looked back at his grandparents but didn't even try to open his mouth to speak.

"Well?" Ann asked after a long silence. Harry looked at Severus again, and buried his face in Severus arm. "What's the matter? Why won't he tell us?"

"He called you because Narcissa has to be hidden away. Somewhere where the Dark Lord won't find her. Draco will be safe in Hogwarts so we don't really have to worry about him…and Lucius is a spy of Albus" Severus said than. Harry still didn't looked up.

"Harry why didn't you tell us that?" Ann asked softly. Harry looked up at her but made no attempt to talk. "Harry?"

"He won't talk if that's what you are waiting for Mrs. Potter" Draco said than. Ann turned to the young blond and looked at him questioningly. "Harry doesn't talk to anyone…nor makes an attempt to talk or get near someone he doesn't really know."

"Why are you so sure of your words?" Alan asked them.

"He hasn't talked to me for the past five years, until a month ago. I think I know him very well by now" Draco said simply. No one talked, nor moved for a long moment.

"Very well than. In order to hide Mrs. Malfoy, we will need two powerful wizards from the light. Do you know anyone?" Ann said than.

"Well…Albus and Harry" Narcissa said.

"What do you mean Harry is one. He's just a child" Alan said talking once again. Harry stood up, his magic going wild at that moment. Alan backed away, as Ann shook her head slightly.

"Harry calm down before you hurt someone" Severus said standing up in front of Harry. The young wizard calmed down at once, and once everything was back to normal Harry fainted in Severus arms.

_**Break Line**_

"You better hope that nothing is wrong with Harry. He is no child, he has gone through more than anyone in this room has. If you two are going to try to get to know him, then make sure you don't say something that will offend him. Dobby will take you to your rooms if you stay. Luc, Cissa, Dray follow me" Severus said and walked out the living room and up the stairs with the Malfoy family behind him.

They entered Severus' room in silence. Severus lay Harry on his bed and sat on a chair near the bed. "Severus why did Harry react like that?" Lucius asked. Severus waved his hand towards the door making it close and lock, a silencing spell surrounding them.

"After I talked with Petunia on the day Jasmine was killed, she said that Harry never let anyone but Vernon call him _child_. He hated to be called like that, he hates it even more after his uncle died. When that bastard…when he…" Severus closed his eyes. The others watch in silence. "When that bastard _raped_ him…he would always called him _child, boy_…or _freak_. He always forbid Harry from making any friends, or talking with anyone."

"Sev…you need to calm down" Draco said going up to him.

"This morning…Bella called to tell me she had killed him. I just hope that bastard suffered. Anyways, I ask you to please never call him _'child'_, or _'boy'_" Severus said.

"We won't, I mean he is a young man. A young man that has gone through and accepted a lot of things in his life. I just think that Mr. Alan Potter is jealous or not 'soft' at all" Lucius said.

"I noticed that, James was the way he was so he could go against him. Believe it or not James and I had to fake in public that we were enemies. While we were friends behind everyone backs" Severus said.

"Where you in love with him?" Draco asked.

"No, he was like a brother to me and Lily like a sister. I was actually the one that got them together" Severus said with a small smile.

"How, I mean they never could be in the same room without arguing" Narcissa said.

"I asked them to meet me in a empty room…of course neither knowing the other was going. It was a Friday, and I knew they were not going to leave me alone. So when Lily entered the room to find James there instead of me…she was surprised. I closed the door behind her and locked it. I put silencing spells and locking spells on the door. Then I slipped a note under the door saying that they wouldn't be able to leave the room until they accepted what they really felt" Severus said and looked at Harry. His young pair bond seemed in a peaceful sleep.

"You two really belong together, and I promise that at school I'll protect him. I will help him in anything I can…and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will too" Draco said smiling.

"Thank you, what I'm afraid of is him not trusting me" Severus said his smile disappearing.

"Why do you say that?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"Before you three arrived he would always send Dobby to _'check'_ on me. According to Dobby Harry was afraid of me leaving…instead of me staying. I just wonder why" Severus said still looking at Harry.

"It's easy to answer that" Draco said than. Severus looked up at him questioningly. "Well put it this way, his parents died when he was one leaving him alone. Than his Uncle Vernon died when he was nine years old. Not leaving him alone but leaving him, same as his Aunt Jasmine. He feels that if you are out of his sight something will happen to you, leaving him alone once again. He has started to communicate because of you and if something happens to you he's going to break completely. Eventually not caring anymore," the young blond explained.

"He's right Sev. I think Harry was only trying to make sure you were safe" Narcissa said with a nod. When Severus looked unsure Draco smile slightly.

"Look at it from his point of view, he has not been able to be free until you came into his life. He has been afraid that bastard would hurt anyone he got near to…and now he thinks he will come to hurt you. You said it yourself, he forbid Harry to get near anyone. Now that you have become part of his family, of his life, and of his heart, you have become to mean more to him than anything in this world" Draco said feeling weird having to tell that to an adult.

"Well I understand that" Severus said looking back down at Harry.

"He loves you, Uncle Sev. He just hasn't realized it…I think that it's a new feeling to him. Something that he has never experienced before, so all he can do…or think to do is try to protect you from any harm. Try to take care of you and hope you won't leave because of that" Draco said.

"I understand that part Dray. I just don't understand why he would send Dobby to _'check'_ on me every five minutes" Severus said.

"Well Sev, if I'm getting this right…and I think I am. Than Harry is afraid of you dying leaving him completely alone…because he has fallen in love with you without realizing it, and now he's afraid of you turning your back on him" Lucius said rationally.

"Thank you, for explaining this to me. I really appreciate you three telling me something I'm so stupid to realize" Severus said.

"Not stupid but you're welcome. We will leave you to rest now. Good night Sev" Lucius said as the other two nodded. Severus nodded and the Malfoy family left. Severus stood kissed Harry's forehead and sat on the chair by the bed falling asleep.

_**Break Line**_

Harry awoke the following morning, first noticing that he wasn't in his room. Than that he was comfortable and felt safe where ever he was. He sat down, when he tried to raise his hand it felt heavy. He looked down next to him to find Severus sleeping, his hand grabbing Harry's. The young wizard raised his other hand and began to stroke Severus face.

Severus began to stir and Harry was about to move his hand away, only to have it trapped by Severus' hand. Harry stared at Severus as the older man raised his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Severus said at Harry's widen eyes. Harry shook his head slightly. "No?"

"_You didn't scare me"_ Harry said with his hands when he got his hand back.

"Oh" Severus said staring at Harry eyes. Severus leaned towards Harry slowly, to give him a chance to back away. Their lips met and Severus moved his lips slowly over Harry's.

'_Uncle Vernon, what is it that I feel? Why is it that I feel safe with this man?'_ Harry thought as he began to move his lips. Harry closed his eyes, letting the feeling come. Severus had his eyes open watching Harry, hoping not to scare his young pair bond. He broke the kiss when the need for air came, both were breathing a little heavy.

"I love you, Harry" Severus said once both were breathing normal.

'_Is that what I feel?'_ Harry wondered as he stared at Severus. After a moment Harry smiled slightly and as he was about to lean down to kiss Severus again an imaged came to his mind. Harry backed away fast and ran out the room and to his room. He began to pace around his room, wondering.

Not long after there was a knock on his door. Harry walked hesitantly to the door and opens it. "Hey, can I come in?" Draco said when Harry stood frozen…surprised. Harry nodded and stepped backwards to let Draco in his room. The blond entered, and looked around the room.

"_Is something the matter?"_ Harry asked with his hands.

"Well, I went to look for you in Uncle Sev's room a moment ago. He said you just ran out the room. What happened?" Draco said looking at his friend. Harry closed the door and walked to his bed, he sat down and motion Draco to do the same. "Did something bad happen?"

Harry shook his head negatively in answer.

"Than what happened?" Draco asked.

"_We kissed before he told me he loved me…but I don't know what love is. Is it a thing? A property? Can you see it?"_ Harry said with his hands. Draco stared at Harry for a long moment.

"You are scared, why?" Draco said. Harry looked away. "Harry, I'll tell you what love is if you tell me why you are scared." Harry turned to look at Draco once again, studying him for a moment. Harry sighed before he began to move his hands.

"_When I was about to kiss Severus again, an image of him being killed by…him came to my mind. I don't want that."_

"Harry, Vincent won't come back. He can't come back" Draco said. Harry looked unconvinced. "He has received the Demantor's kiss and has no conscious of himself anymore. He won't come back, I'll promise you that much."

"_Thanks"_ Harry said with a sight.

"Now, love is not a thing, a property…and you can see it in couples. You just need to know how it is…love is a feeling that others feel. A feeling that makes you want to keep the other safe, happy. Love is to sacrifices your self for theirs, it's to let them go if the other person loves someone that is not you" Draco said. Harry said nothing. "To love someone is to see that person smile all the time."

"_Do you think Severus really loves me?"_ Harry asked with his hands. Draco smiled slightly at the question.

"I don't think Harry, I know he loves you. I had never see Uncle Sev act the way he does. He used to push others away, never let anyone in…and with you…well he lets himself be free. He smiles, he laughs, and he even worries about what you'll do or think" Draco said.

"_Thanks again"_ Harry said and left the room to go look for Severus in his room. When he didn't find him there he went to the lab, and last to the garden to find him sitting on the grass by the roses they both had planted.

_**Break Line**_

Draco stood and was about to leave Harry's room when he saw a small album next to the bed. He picked it up and looked at it, it was a muggle photo album. Draco opened it and found Harry as a baby. Draco smiled slightly at the photo, Harry was sleeping. He turned the page and looked at the different photos Harry was in with his muggle family. Draco noticed that after the one that was label _9__th__ birthday _there was no more photos. It was as if Harry had no more photos to remember.

Draco closed the album and noticed there was something written on the cover, he looked more closely and read. "_'Harry James Potter Best Memories.'_" Draco put the album on top of the drawer and left the room closing the door behind him.

_**Break Line**_

Severus was sitting in the garden when a pair of hands covered his eyes. There was no sound behind him, and Severus put his hands over the smaller ones. "Harry?" Severus guessed. The hands left his eyes and he turned around to find Harry smiling at him. "Is everything okay? You-" was all Severus was able to get out before Harry kissed him.

Severus kissed his young pair bond slowly, as to not scare him. When Harry backed away Severus saw he was smiling. _"I don't know what love is…but I do know that I don't want you far from me."_

"I know you are confused because of what you have been through…but I'll be here with you until you tell me otherwise. I'll be here" Severus said, and pointed at Harry's heart at his last words.

"_Promise me you will never let me go, never let anything happen to me"_ Harry said.

"I promise you that I will never let you go. No matter what, I won't let anyone take you away from me" Severus said and they kissed once again.

_**Break Line**_

Please Review!!

Sango92 review: well this was a very love filled chapter! Awww Harry and Severus! Well I enjoyed it and I hope you all do to!


	13. Year 6 Part 5

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked sense his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 13 - Year 6 (Part 5)**_

Harry looked at Severus as he was dropped off by him. They had been working on their relationship slowly, because Severus didn't want to scare him. To make him feel as if things had to go fast. _"Will you still go to the school?"_ Harry asked Severus before he got on the train.

"Yes, I'm still the teacher of potions. You are just going to have another teacher" Severus said.

"_But I don't know her, I don't know if I'll trust her. What if she's up to something?"_ Harry said with his hands. Severus stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, we will see how things turn out. I promise that I'll talk with Albus if you don't like the teacher. Now go" Severus said. Harry nodded and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Severus just stood there, as Harry and Draco got on the train. Both walked to the compartment that they always went to…there they met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Dray, since when are you friends with Mr. Potter?" Ron asked as Harry and Draco where talking with their hands. Both wizards looked at each other as they entered the compartment.

"Since this summer Ron…" Draco said and told them what had happened. Being detailed in some parts and short on others. Never telling them whom Harry was bonded with. "…And so I hope you guys don't mind he is part of our group now."

"Of course not, we are glad" Hermione and Ron said smiling. Harry was surprised, but just smiled. Harry moved his hands, and Draco laughed at his friend's confused expression.

"No Harry, they don't talk silent language" Draco said smiling. Harry nodded and waved his hands making two pieces of parchment and quills appeared. Draco just kept smiling at his friend's expression as the quills began to scribble on their own accord. "Harry still doesn't talk" Draco said to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh" was all they said. The rest of the trip was light, as Draco translated what Harry said with his hands to his friends. The four found each other having fun every time Harry or Draco messed up on something, or when Ron and Hermione said something stupid.

The door of the compartment opened and a boy stood there, but said nothing. "What do you want?" Draco finally asked.

"Someone sent me to tell you to watch your back. That he is not yours but his" the boy said and left at once. Draco was confused and Harry could tell by the way he was staring after the boy. The other two seemed as confused, because they didn't know whom the boy was talking about, but Harry knew. Someone thought that Draco and him were together.

"What did he mean?" Hermione finally asked Draco.

"I don't know" Draco answered. Harry smiled slightly and looked out the window. "You know, Harry. What did that boy mean?" Draco asked Harry making him look at the blond for a moment.

"_Someone saw us getting on the train together and now thinks that we are together. So that person sent you a warning" _Harry said with his hands. Draco stared at Harry for a long moment before bursting out laughing.

"What are you laughing about Dray?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think Harry and me make a nice pair?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Hermione said but stopped at seeing that Draco was teasing her and Ron. "Is that what that boy meant?" Harry nodded as Ron and Draco laughed. "We have to admit that you two do make a nice pair" Hermione said smiling making Draco and Ron stop laughing and Harry look at her with widen eyes.

"Lets not get this confused Herm', I already told you Harry is bonded with someone and they are happy together. Besides I love someone else" Draco said and covered his mouth when the last words came out.

"Who?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and Harry began tickling him.

"No Harry don't do that" Draco said between laughs. Harry continued and suddenly they fell, Draco on top and Harry froze. "Calm down Harry, I'm not going to hurt you" Draco said softly and stood. Harry relaxed and let his blond friend help him stand up. Hermione opened her mouth but stopped when Draco shook his head.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus floo to his chambers in Hogwarts. He walked directly to the headmaster's office. When he got closed to the gargoyle he stopped, he opened his mouth to say the password.

"_Severus, you must take care of your pair bond. I'm afraid he might be in danger in the near future. Stay at his side he will need you, don't ever leave him. Don't ever turn your back on him, don't ever under any circumstance, __**and under any circumstance **__give him your back."_

"What is it? Why are you telling me this?" Severus asked the gargoyle. It was known that the gargoyle that guarded the office of the school was able to predict things, but never had it been so clear. It was known that if the gargoyle warned you it was because whatever it said it was true.

"_Never give him your back, always let him know what you feel and keep it at mind at all times. Don't let anything make you forget that. Don't let __**anything**__ forget how much you love him and how much he loves you in return even when he hasn't noticed. Take care of him, Severus."_

"I will" Severus said and the gargoyle stepped aside. Severus walked up the spiral stairs as the words kept repeating in his mind. Severus knocked the door and waited.

"Come in" Albus voice came. Severus recognized the tone at once, someone was inside. Someone that made Albus act the way he did, Severus opened the door and entered. At once he saw Cedric Diggory. "Severus, is something the matter?"

"Yes, but it can wait. I'll come later if you wish so" Severus said in the detached and cold tone he used when he wasn't alone with his close friends.

"No its okay, Mr. Diggory is leaving now" Albus said. Severus watched as Cedric looked sternly at Albus but left. Severus waited a few minutes…when he was about to talk Albus rise his hand to stop him. "Please check." Severus watch as one of the headmistresses left her portrait.

The paint was black for a few minutes, before the witch came back. "He has left. I have asked the gargoyle to not let anyone pass unless you say otherwise."

"Thank you" Albus said. The witch nodded and Albus turned to Severus. "Now tell me what's the matter?"

"Harry is afraid he might not like Niphadora as a professor and I want to know if he will be taking six year classes" Severus said.

"We will see how things turn out Severus, and if he doesn't like Tonks than you will go back to teaching him…and I'll grade his papers. As for the second question, that's up to Harry, if he wishes he will be taking sixth year classes" Albus said motioning Severus to sit down. The potions Master sat down, but he looked thoughtful. "What's the matter Severus? What is it that's troubling you?"

"The gargoyle talked to me before letting me pass" Severus said. The wizard didn't miss as all the headmasters and mistresses gasp and the surprised look in Albus. "Am I guessing this is something that has never occurred."

"No its not that" Albus said softly.

"Than what is it?" Severus asked.

"Well I don't really know the story, Headmaster Black why don't you tell our dear professor the story" Albus said. Severus turned to look at the portrait. The black haired wizard smiled slightly something that Severus had never seen.

"It happened long ago my dear boy. It happened when I was a mere adult, it happened to my twin brother. We were so close, always telling each other everything. Never keeping a secret from the other. He fell in love with a girl that was smart, beautiful, and had one weakness. Her parents loved her, but she was taken away from them when she entered Hogwarts. She was forced to go to her mother's sister house.

"For years she was treated as a servant. When she came of age, her aunt accused her and she was forced to become their servant for life. My brother tried to get her out of the house by law, for five years he was unsuccessful. In those five years I became headmaster of this school. Like you I was an expert in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"My brother came to the school, and I know that just like you he neared the gargoyle to say the password in order to reach the only one that had influence over the ministry. When he came to a stop in front of the gargoyle, the guardian of this office came to life and spoke to my brother a warning.

"'_My dear boy, when you liberate your love. Make sure you take her away from here, make sure you take her to a place no one of her blood can find her. Not even her parents, stay away for ten years. Than come back and look for her parents, and bond with her as her dream is.'_

"My brother confused asked, 'why is it that you want me to do that? Is she in danger?'

"'_Make sure you take her away from here, make sure you take her to a place no one of her blood can find her. She will need it, she will need you at her side. Than come back and look for her parents and bond with her as her dream is my dear boy.'_

"'I will' was my brother's answered, and the gargoyle let him pass. He came to talk with me, and I talked with the minister, and his love was liberated. My brother left the memory behind and a letter, and took her away. Took her to a place no one not even I knew where to find them.

"Ten years later he came back and he looked for her parents and bonded with her just like she dreamed. When he came to talk with me once again, he came face to face with the gargoyle once again…and just like the first time he open his mouth to say the password.

"'_You kept your word my dear boy, and for that I'm grateful. I'm grateful because if you hadn't you would be crying her death ten years ago. You would have become a dark lord because you would have wanted vengeance on the ones that hurt her, but because you saved her and took her away. She gave you light to always look forward no matter what. Don't let that change my dear boy.'_

"My brother smiled, and with his hand over his heart he said. 'I will always remember the light she has given me. I will always remember your words and warning.' The guardian moved aside and my brother came to me. When he was about to leave his mother-in-law called us, to give us bad news. His love had died as she gave birth to their first and only son.

"My brother was a disaster, but instead of using the floo system to go to her. He walked out of my office and I followed him afraid he would do something stupid. Once I stepped out of the stare case the gargoyle stepped back and my brother bow his head. I didn't understand at first until my brother talked once again. 'I will always remember the light she has given me. I will always remember your words and warning, and now I will teach them to my son.'

"After that my brother disappeared with his son for eleven years, and I didn't see him again until his son came to study in this school. He was happy, he was a proud father. Something I had never seen in him" Headmaster Black stopped talking and Severus looked back at Albus.

"I will always remember the guardian of this office words. I will keep them in mind and the love I have for my young pair bond" Severus said. Albus smiled and both wizards talked for a while until dinnertime came. The time Harry arrived along with all the other students.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry and his new friends got on the carriages that took them to the castle. When they arrived Harry recognized the Quidditch Coach at once. Harry turned to Draco and the blond Wizard looked at him questioningly. _"I think we will have to fake"_ Harry said with his hands as Hermione and Ron covered them.

"Why is that Harry?" Draco asked after translating what Harry had said to his friends.

"_The Quidditch Coach has never stop looking at me sense I arrived at this school, and I know Severus doesn't like that. We will have to pretend so that man stops bothering me"_ Harry said with his hands.

"Okay, just because I know you are right" Draco said. He translated what Harry had said to Hermione and Ron, skipping Severus name. "So you guys know that we have to pretend its true Harry and I are together."

"Got it" both said as one. Harry smiled and the four walked up the stairs, with Draco and Harry in the middle. Draco was grabbing Harry's hand as he talked with Hermione, while Ron talked to Harry about his family. Cedric Diggory stopped them at the entrance.

"Is something the matter Mr. Diggory?" Draco asked.

"I would like to talk with Mr. Potter" Cedric said.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. The feast for the new school term is in a moment and we can't be late. Now if you excuse us" Draco said and took a step to go around Cedric but the other stopped them. Draco nodded to Hermione and Ron, and his two friends made a way for Draco and Harry to step around.

"I will talk with you, Mr. Potter" Cedric said when Hermione and Ron walked behind Harry and Draco. The four arrived at the Great Hall, and Harry looked at the head table. He locked eyes with Severus for a moment, before he saw a wizard talking to Severus in a low tone and very close to him.

"Harry calm down they are just colleagues" Draco said when Harry tight his grip on his hand. Harry calmed down and Draco lead him to a table along with his friends.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus watched as Harry ate with his friends and once in a while glance up at him. Once dinner was over Albus announced the rules as always before he sent everyone to their rooms. The first years being lead by the older students to rooms the seven years had left. He watched as Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ronald walked out last.

"Don't you think Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy make a nice pair Severus?" Fliwick asked Severus. The potion master looked at the small wizard for a moment before standing.

"If you only knew Fliwick, if you only knew" Severus said and left leaving everyone but his friends, Niphadora, Minerva, and Albus confuse. He walked to Harry's room, making sure that no one saw him. Once he reached the room he knocked and waited for a moment.

Harry opened and at seeing it was Severus he stepped backwards and let the older man enter. Severus entered at once and watched as Harry closed the door before walking to the small living room he had. Severus looked around and noticed that everything was a mess.

"Harry is something the matter?" Severus asked. He watched as quills burst to flames while trying to write an answer, and Harry struggling to answer with his hands. Severus understood at once and smiled slightly. He hugged Harry and stayed silent for a moment. "Harry, I love you and no one else. I will never be with someone that is not you. Calm down, angel."

Severus watch as everything began to repair itself as Harry calmed and relaxed. Both stayed like that for a while, until Severus began to move to a melody only him and Harry heard. Both danced slowly, and calmly.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked at his Advance Potion professor. She was nice and funny, it was the end of the first term and he felt safe around the witch that was teaching him. Still he kept his guard up…and he didn't have to worry about not seeing Severus during the day. He still took sixth year classes, and either way he saw Severus every night before he fell asleep.

Even when he awoke alone, Severus always left a small note by his drawer saying at what time he left. Every time was the same, never leaving a minute later or a minute early. Always at the same time, Harry put the last ingredient in his cauldron the witch went up to him.

"Great job, full marks. You may leave" Niphadora said. Harry thanked her and cleaned his area before packing his things and leaving at once. He met up with his friends outside the room. Always waiting for him, since Cedric Diggory had taken to following them when there was no practice.

"How did it go Harry?" Hermione asked.

"_Full Marks in all the exams I took"_ Harry said with his hands. Draco translated what he had said.

"That's great Harry" Hermione said. Harry nodded and the four walked down the hall and towards the Great Hall for dinner.

When they reached the bottom steps they felt as the castle shook. It was as if someone had hit the castle to make it tremble. Harry entered the great hall and went up to Severus at once along with his friends.

"_What's happening?"_ Harry asked with his hands.

"I think he has come to attack…it took him a while" Severus said. Harry nodded understanding his words.

"_Tell Professor McGonagall to make sure all the students, stuff, ghosts, and portraits to be here. Then send one of the portraits to go to Albus and tell him, I'm going out"_ Harry said with his hands.

"No, you can't go alone. At least wait for me" Severus said. Harry nodded after a moment and waited for Severus. When the wizard came back, Harry along with his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Severus walked out the back door.

_**~Break Line~**_

Tom watched as Harry Potter walked out the back door, just like he had predicted. What he didn't see coming was that the young man was going to be with company. All of them stopped and Harry stepped forwards as Albus Dumbledore came out.

"So I finally come face to face with the young Potter. The one that I wasn't able to kill, nor even able to near" Tom said coldly. He watched as Harry waved his hands and words appeared.

"_Hello Tom. I know that you have come to kill me. Why?"_

"Its said you would over power me, that you would kill me" Tom said Harry waved his hand once again making the words on the air disappeared and new comes appeared.

"_Why would I kill you?"_

"Why wouldn't you?" Tom asked as his followers begin to go around them.

"_I'm not like you"_ the words appeared as Harry waved his hand to make Tom's followers from behind went forward and to their 'master'. _"I don't tend to kill who I don't know."_

"How would I be sure of that?" Tom asked as his Death Eaters in the air fell to the ground.

"_I'm happy with who I am. I have people that love me. I have others that would do anything for me. Something I don't think you have."_

"I have many that would do anything for me…or why do you think all of them are here for" Tom said.

"_To follow your orders, to do what you wish…because they are scared of you. Nothing more, they don't appreciate you like the ones behind me do. They aren't loyal to you but to their beliefs"_

The door opened once again and out came Cedric Diggory. Harry didn't moved as the wizard walked to Voldermort and got on one knew. "So the true face of Cedric Diggory comes out" Draco said smirking.

"Shut up Malfoy" Cedric said standing up and waving his wand towards Draco. Tom watched as Harry waved his hand making Cedric's wand go to him, and the spell to hit the ground.

"_I said it once Tom…this wizard wouldn't had stand if he really was loyal to you. He wouldn't had let any comment bother him if it wasn't true he was loyal to you."_

"Why aren't you killing me?" Tom asked as his followers on either side of Harry flew behind him.

"_I'm not like you. I have forgiven you since I was a mere kid. I don't see the point in killing you."_

"Than you will have to kill me if you wish to keep surviving" Tom said and waved his hand towards Harry. A yellowish light came but Severus put himself in front of Harry.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry watch as Severus fell to his knees in agony, and then Severus was stilled. Harry kneeled down touch Severus hand. It was cold, Harry begin to shake his head. His magic going out of control. _'Why has he hurt you? Why has he hurt anyone I care for?'_ Harry asked himself.

He looked up at Tom, and waved his hand making fire surround his followers. Than he made words appeared in mid air once again.

"_You have hurt someone I can't forgive you for. You have hurt someone that has shown me more than anyone in this world. That I can't forgive you."_

"Finally you react" Tom said and waved his hand again, but the spell was reverse and hit him straight in the chest. Tom began to scream in agony, but the spell was over in minutes. "What have you done?"

"_No more will you hurt, no more will you know what have you become. Good bye Tom."_

As the words disappeared Harry fell to his knees, as Tom fell on his back cold. His followers begin to scream as Harry fell on the ground. The last thing he heard was Severus screaming before total unconscious took over him.

_**~End of Year 6~**_

Please Review!!!

Sango92 review: ohhhhh this is interesting I liked it!


	14. Year 7 Part 1

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 14 - Year 7 (Part 1)**_

Draco watched as his godfather sat at Harry's side. It had been three months since the final battle and Harry had fallen into unconsciousness and hadn't awaked. When Severus was able to get off his bed he sat next to Harry at all times. He rarely ate anything, and most of the time he would talk to Harry about anything that came to mind. He didn't let anyone from the ministry get near the bed, and if one of them entered the room a shield around him and Harry was formed letting no one get near.

Draco sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in the past minute. He looked at the Headmaster who was talking with Poppy in whispers. "How is Uncle Sev doing?" Draco asked. The witch turn to look at him for a moment.

"He's fine physically…but mentally…well he doesn't want to accept that Harry must be let go" Poppy said.

"I don't think he will ever loss hope Madam Pomfrey, not after not being able to be near him for so long" Draco said turning to look back at Severus who had stood up to pull Harrys' covers down to his friend's waist.

"Why don't you talk to him Mr. Malfoy" Albus suggested.

"I have tried, but all he says is 'he will wake up.' He doesn't pay attention to anything I say" Draco said.

"Go eat something Mr. Malfoy, lunch is in a minute" Poppy said.

"Please keep me informed. I want to know if anything changes…and I wish to talk to Uncle Sev, about my little sister. She was born a few months ago, and I think that might help" Draco said.

"I will tell you if anything changes" Poppy said and Draco left the infirmary. Outside Ron and Hermione waiting for him. He smiled sadly at them and the three made their way down to the great hall.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus kept looking at Harry when Poppy neared him with a tray of food. "Severus, you need to eat" the mediwitch said.

"Harry, you need to wake up soon, you are missing a lot of food" Severus said. Poppy sighed and left as Severus began to talk to Harry once again. Albus neared them then.

"Severus why don't you take a walk with me" Albus said.

"No, I have to be here incase Harry wakes" Severus replied.

"Severus. Harry is not going to wake anytime soon," Albus said.

"NO! He will wake, I know he will" Severus said. Albus sighed, as Severus grabbed Harrys' hand and kissed it.

"Severus, you must accept that not many wizards survive after their magic gets out of control, just like Harrys" Albus said.

"Don't you dare tell me that! Leave!" Severus said in a low cold tone.

"Sev-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Severus exclaimed, as a barrier was formed around him and Harry. Severus turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have scream…I just want you to wake so you can prove everyone wrong. Please Harry wake up soon. I miss you."

_**~Break Line~**_

"Cornelius, you can't just take his life away. You have to give him a chance to fight against death…and you know that even if we weaken Severus to a sleep, you can't just disconnect Harry. Severus will turn into someone that will bring terror to our people, and to the muggles." Lucius said. He was currently in the Ministry of Magic main office talking with the minister.

"I understand that you want to help your friend Mr. Malfoy, but he must accept Mr. Potter won't awake" Cornelius said.

"I'm just asking you for one month" Lucius said. Cornelius stared at Lucius for a long moment. "Please Cornelius, I'm asking you as a friend. I don't want to see Severus destroyed…not this way."

"Okay Lucius, I'll let Mr. Potter live for another month…but no longer. I don't want to keep him like this if he isn't going to live his life" Cornelius said.

"I understand, and I'll make Severus understand. Thank you Cornelius" Lucius said. Cornelius nodded and Lucius left to Hogwarts to tell Severus the good news…or as good as they could be. He appeared to the Hogshead and than walked to Hogwarts as fast as he could.

_**~Break Line~**_

Draco sat alone in a table in the Great Hall; it had been a week after his father had stopped the minister from disconnecting Harry. Severus had thanked his father for almost an hour, before he talked to Harry once again. Draco had gotten used to it, and in hopes that his godfather was right he talked about his little sister. Several students surrounded him and he looked up to see who they were.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary? Aren't you afraid your boyfriend will die anytime?" one of the many boys said.

"Leave him alone, open up" a girl's voice came. Draco recognized it right away, it was the one he had fallen in love with.

"Hey Dray, want to take a walk?" Ginny Weasley said. Draco nodded and stood. Everyone watch as they left the Great Hall in silence. "I know that Harry and you aren't together." Ginny said making Draco look at her surprise.

"How?" Draco finally asked.

"Ron told me…he can't just keep everything from me. I force him either way" Ginny said smiling. Draco smiled slightly but said nothing as they both walked down to the lake. "You are worried about him? Aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Draco said with a nodded. Ginny nodded but said nothing. "..he's like a brother to me. One that I didn't have at a young age. He is so innocent, and shy…but when one of his friends is in trouble he becomes Mr. Hero."

"So he protects all of you?" Ginny asked.

"Something like that…but the one he would never forgive someone to hurt is…his bonded" Draco said almost letting slip Severus name. Even when Hermione and Ron knew whom Harrys bonded was no one else knew.

"I think I know who that is" Ginny said. Draco looked at her questioningly. "Professor Snape, I think he is Harrys bonded."

"Why do you say that?" Draco inquired calmly, even when he was surprise that Ginny had figure out who Harrys bonded was.

"The way Professor Snape looks at him during meals…is as if he would throw himself in front of Harry in order to protect him. Than there is the way Harry looks at Professor Snape, and all that nears him" Ginny said with a shrug and turned towards the lake.

"There is something else you know. What is it?" Draco said after a moment of calm silence.

"I saw Professor Snape enter Harrys room the night before the final battle, and didn't go out until the following morning" Ginny said.

"They just danced and than Uncle Sev puts him to sleep. He never wanted to rush Harry…not after all that he has gone through" Draco said before he could stop himself. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you are afraid of" Ginny said.

"Thanks. They just want to be together with no one judging them…but they want to wait till the end of Harrys Seventh Year" Draco said. Ginny nodded and both stayed in a comfortable silence.

_**~Break Line~**_

He opened his eyes not knowing who he was, nor where he was. He sat up and looked around to find a man sleeping right beside him…for some reason he felt good having the man close. He looked around the room, but wasn't able to see much in the darkness. He wondered if it was night already, he felt as the man by him begin to stir and he froze in place.

Without knowing why, he extended a hand and caressed the man's cheek. The black haired man leant into the touch and before he could move his hand away the man had grabbed it in place. _'What's this feeling? Who am I?'_ he thought as the man opened his eyes.

He watched, as the man's eyes were filled with shock, before happiness loomed over them. "You have awoken. I missed you," the man said.

"Who…who am I?" he asked. The man stared at him for a long moment.

_**~Break Line~**_

"Who am I?" Harry asked again as Severus stared at him in surprised. Harrys voice was so beautiful, and delicate. Severus smiled slightly, before Harrys' question registered in his mind.

"Harry, you are Harry Potter" Severus said than as the sun begin to come out. The doors of the infirmary opened then, and in came Albus, Lucius, Poppy, and Cornelius. Severus stood fast covering Harry as a barrier formed around him and Harry at once.

"Severus please let us past. It has been almost half a year and Harry hasn't awoken" Lucius said. Severus shook his head negatively.

"I won't let anyone hurt him" Severus said and turned to Harry who was staring at him in question. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused. Severus smiled sadly but didn't respond to Harrys' questions. He felt a small hand on his right cheek than and he looked at Harry. "Don't be sad."

"I'm Severus Snape," the Potions Master said. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before he pointed at Severus and than at himself in question. Severus smiled than in understanding. "Yes you and me."

"Severus please let us past" Lucius voice came again. Severus turned to look at them.

"Who are they?" Harry asked softly.

"They want to separate us," Severus said sitting down and cupping Harrys' face.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They thought you wouldn't wake…they think I was crazy to wait for you to wake" Severus said. He leant down and kissed Harrys' forehead.

"Let them see me…let them see that I'm awake" Harry said with a small smile.

"What if they try to hurt you? I don't want that" Severus said. Harrys' smile saddened for a moment.

"I know you won't let them," Harry said. Severus hesitated for a moment, before moving slightly to the side to let the others see Harry sitting up on the bed. He heard four gasps before whispers. The barrier around them lowered itself, and Severus held Harry in his arms as the other four neared them.

"This is a miracle," Poppy said and the others nodded in agreement. Severus said nothing as he began to rock back and forth with Harry in his arms. Poppy took out her wand to scan Harry, but Severus stood with Harry in his arms and turned his back on her.

"Put that away" Lucius said softly. Severus turned slightly to see if Poppy had done what she was told and when he saw she had nothing in her hands he turned once again and put the now sleeping Harry on the bed.

"He doesn't remember anything" was all Severus said before he sat at Harrys' side once again. He heard as the others walk away, but he didn't care. Harry had awoken; his bonded had proven everyone wrong.

_**~Break Line~**_

Albus called Remus, Sirius, Draco, Hermione, and Ron to his office to join Lucius and Cornelius. Once the other five had arrived, silence ruled for a few minutes. "So what's so important that you called all of us, Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Harry awoke" Lucius said.

"What?!" everyone but Albus and Cornelius exclaimed in surprised.

"What you heard, Harry awoke. Severus says he doesn't remember anything, and he still doesn't let anyone near Harry with a wand" Lucius said.

"That's understandable" Draco said softly making the others turn to look at him. "What?"

"Why do you say that?" Cornelius asked.

"Well, all you guys have been trying to disconnect Harry from life. I don't doubt that he still thinks that way," Draco said.

"He's right" Sirius said.

"Well, we now have to see how things will turn out. The end of the school year is next week," Albus said.

"Yeah…I will leave now if there isn't anything else," Draco said. Albus nodded and Draco left at once and not long after so did the others.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry awoke once again, to find Severus sitting next to him. He didn't know who the woman that walked between beds was. He didn't remember anything at all. "Severus?" Harry said softly.

"Yes Harry?" Severus said turning to look at him.

"Who is she?" Harry asked pointing at the woman he didn't recognized.

"That's Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch of the school" Severus said. Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Is something the matter Harry?" Severus asked worry.

"No…is just that she looks familiar yet not at all," Harry said with a small smile. Severus smiled back with a nod. Both stayed silent, when a young blond boy entered. "Who is he?" Harry asked as the blond neared them.

"Draco. I'm Draco Malfoy, your friend," the blond boy said before Severus said anything. Harry stared at him for a long moment, and just like the woman deep down he knew the boy look familiar and yet again not at all. He watched as the blond boy talked with Severus in a close proximity that he didn't like. He got off the bed and put himself between Severus and the blond boy.

"Harry?" Severus asked worried.

"Don't come to near him," Harry said to the boy. He watched as the young blond smiled slightly before taking three steps backwards. Harry turned around and hugged Severus.

"Hermione and Ron are outside. They want to see him" Harry heard the woman say.

"I think that each should come alone. I don't want him to feel the need to protect us," Severus said. Harry looked up at him but said nothing. He took Severus' hand and guided him to his bed, and once Severus was sitting on the bed he climbed in and sat in front of him.

"Very well" the woman said before leaving with Draco.

_**~Break Line~**_

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked Severus at the end of the week. Severus had let others near with their wand just incase of emergency, but he still trusted no one but Poppy, after Draco talked with him, to check Harry.

"Tomorrow morning" Severus said.

"Good morning Mr. Potter" Poppy said. Harry looked at her in curiosity but said nothing.

"It's Poppy, love. The one that checks if you are okay" Severus said softly. Harry nodded, but still said nothing.

"He still keeps forgetting when he awakes?" Poppy asked. Severus nodded. "Does he forget you?"

"No or he wouldn't wake me" Severus said.

"Have you tell this to Albus?" Poppy asked.

"He hasn't come after Harry awoke" Severus said. Poppy stared at Severus for a moment. "I'm not leaving Harry alone when he doesn't remember anything."

"Very well, I'll tell him to come during lunch, since all the students are leaving tomorrow" Poppy said. Severus nodded but said nothing otherwise. "I have called an elf to bring you breakfast…it should be here in a minute."

"Thank you" Severus said and Poppy left. Not long after an elf appeared with a tray of food and gave it to Severus. Harry stared at it with curiosity but said nothing as the elf disappeared.

"What was that Sev?" Harry asked softly.

"That was an elf. They appeared and disappeared when their master calls them. Now eat" Severus said. Harry nodded and began to eat the food the elf had brought for him and Severus.

_**~Break Line~**_

"Should we go visit Harry?" Hermione asked Draco for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know Herm', he doesn't remember anyone…except his bonded, when he awakes. I don't want him to freak out," Draco said.

"Well we tell Madam Pomfrey and see how things turn out from there" Hermione said. Draco looked at his girlfriend than at Ron, and finally back at Hermione.

"I don't know you guys" Draco said still unsure.

"Come on Dray, let's try what Hermione said. If Harrys bonded still doesn't think its okay than we will leave…but lets try" Ginny said. Draco sighed in defeat and Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you couldn't say no."

"You know he can't say no to you, Gin" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Just like you can't say no to Hermione" Draco said standing up and walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing with Ginny at his side as Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment. "Come on guys, before I change my mind."

"We're coming" Hermione said and both caught up to them. The four walked in silence, and once they had arrived at the hospital wing Draco hesitated to even open the door. "Come on Dray, we want to see him."

"Okay, okay" Draco said and opened the door. The mediwitch was with them at once.

"Is something the matter Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy asked.

"We want to see Harry" Hermione said before Draco could say something. The witch stared at them for a moment.

"Let me ask his bonded if it's okay" Poppy said.

"Take your time" Draco said. Poppy nodded and left at once. Draco watch as the witch neared Severus and seemed to talk with him for a moment before Poppy nodded twice and Draco didn't know if to take that as good or bad signs. Poppy walked back to them.

"Mr. Potter's bonded said its okay, but to walk slowly so you don't scare him" Poppy said.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey" Draco said. The mediwitch nodded and left them alone as she went to check the other students in the infirmary. "Okay you guys heard."

"Yes, slow so we don't scare him" Ron said with a nod. Draco stared at him, and shook his head slightly before he lead the way to the small barrier Poppy had created to give privacy to Severus and Harry.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked softly when he was inside the barrier. Severus turned and looked at Draco. "How is he?"

"He's fine" Severus said and motion them to sit on the chairs he had produce. The four teens sat down as Severus turned his back on them once again for a moment. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and everyone watch as Harry leant into him.

"Hi Harry" Draco said softly. The four teens watch as Harry looked at them with curiosity.

"I know that I know all of you…but I don't remember any of you. So I will need a little help," Harry said after a long silence. Draco nodded and stood slowly so Harry wouldn't get in defensive.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, your first friend here. I'm Professor Snapes' godchild; I'm 16 years old. These are our friends…" Draco pointed at brown haired witch. "…Hermione Granger…" than at the red haired wizard. "…Ron Weasley, and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Harry stared at the four of them for a moment.

"Thanks…I think" Harry said with a smile. Draco watch as his friend looked at Severus for a moment. "I want you to answer me with the truth okay?" Harry said looking at Draco once again.

"Okay" Draco promise hesitantly.

"You have been introduced before. Right?" Harry said. Draco stayed silent for a moment. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but he didn't want him to feel bad either, and he had promised that he would say the truth.

"Yes, I came two days ago and when you awoke" Draco finally said.

"I thought so…I just had a glimpse of seeing you but I didn't know if it was just my imagination" Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back as he sat down…so that was the reason his friend wanted to know the truth.

_**~Break Line~**_

Please Review!!!


	15. Year 7 Part 2

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 15 - Year 7 (Part 2)**_

Severus and Harry arrived at Snape Manor the following day during noon. Harry had been introduced to his friends once again before they had said their goodbyes and good lucks for him to get better for his last year of school. Harry had just nodded at them; Severus was not unsure of anyone anymore. "Severus, where am I sleeping?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well you have a room of your own, if you want to still sleep there. Or you can move into my room" Severus said softly. Harry nodded in thought as they walked up the stairs.

"I want to sleep in the same room as you" Harry said when they opened his door. Severus stared at Harry for a moment before nodding. They moved Harrys' things the muggle way for Harry to be able to see what he had.

_**~Break Line~**_

Albus, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, the Malfoy family, Ron, Hermione, and Harrys' relatives were currently in the Dursleys' residence. Albus had reunited all of them there for something important. No one had talked, and everyone wondered why Albus had asked them to be there. The flames in the floo system came to life in vivid green and everyone turned to see who it was. Everyone's, but Albus', eyes widen at seeing Harry and Severus standing there, Severus stepped out first and Harry followed staying behind his bonded.

"Hello Harry" Albus said softly. Everyone watched as Harry looked up at Severus first who nodded in encouragement before looking at the old wizard, but said nothing.

"Good morning everyone" Severus said as Harry got under his right arm and turned his face towards Severus' chest.

"Good morning" everyone said with a curt nod, still looking at Harry. Severus took a deep breath and before anyone could react Harry was standing behind Severus, as Draco hugged his godfather. Severus returned the hugged awkwardly not knowing what was the show of affection for.

"Don't touch him," Harry said suddenly pushing Draco away from Severus and putting himself in front of his bonded. "Don't go near him, he's mine" Harry said turning his back on everyone and hugging Severus possessively. Everyone watched as Draco smirked, while Petunia and Dudley watched in surprise at hearing Harry speak once again.

"Harry, don't you remember me?" Draco asked softly making the teen turn to look at him. Harry stared at him with curiosity, but said nothing. Harry turned to look up at Severus, who was staring at him with a smile.

"Who are they? Where are we exactly?" Harry asked in a whispered but everyone heard. Severus just kept smiling.

"Why don't you let everyone introduce themselves to you and see if you remember anything" Severus suggested. Harry nodded hesitantly, and Severus motioned everyone to begin starting from Harrys' relatives.

"I'm Petunia Dursley, your aunt. Your Uncle Vernon died when you were nine, and I remarried a year later to Vincent Dursley…" Petunia stopped at seeing Harry tense for a moment. "…You entered the school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven. You came back every summer for a month before having to leave. Vincent was captured during your third year when we discovered he was hurting you. He escape and than was captured once again in your fifth year. He is gone now" Petunia finished. Dudley stepped forward as Petunia stepped backwards.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, your cousin. My father was Vernon, and we got along all the time. You stopped talking after my dad died, and you learned how to speak sign language fluently I protected you from anyone that tried to hurt you, but I failed when Vincent hurt you…but at the end you were stronger than what I thought so that's good. You met your godfather Sirius Black, before you enter your third year. Him and Severus saved you that year," the blond boy said. Harry nodded once and Sirius waited before he talked.

"Harry?" Severus asked concerned.

"Its weird, I feel like I know everyone yet I remember no one," Harry said in a low voice to Severus. Still everyone heard.

"Don't worry love, your memories will come back" Severus said. Harry nodded and turned to everyone once again. Sirius stepped forward.

"Hey Harry, I'm Sirius your godfather. I was best friends with your parents, and I'm still a friend to your bonded. I was in Azkaban, a prison for people like us, for almost 13 years until my innocence was proven, thanks to your bonded. I'm one of your teachers at school, but treat you equally as a student. We haven't really got to know each other because you kept your distance from everyone to try to protect them" Sirius said with a small smile. Harry looked at the black hair man in front of him, still saying nothing.

"Hey Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm also your godfather, I'm a werewolf, but you haven't shown fright about that. I met you before you entered school, I knew something was wrong here, but I wasn't sure. I told Albus and he came to pick you up during your second year, when he noticed that indeed there was something wrong he knew he had to bring Severus or Sirius to check if his suspicious were correct. I was also best friends with your parents and still friend with your bonded. I'm also your teacher at school, and like Sirius said, we treat you equally as a student" Remus said.

"I think I saw you two days ago, didn't I?" Harry asked suddenly. Remus looked at Severus to see if to say the truth or not, when Severus nodded Remus looked back at Harry.

"Yeah, I went to visit you and I dare say you almost attacked me thinking I was going to hurt your bonded" Remus said with a slight smile. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought so" was all Harry said before he looked at the next in line.

"Hey Harry, I'm Ron and this is Hermione. We are your friends at school, along with Draco. You didn't start talking to us until our sixth year, but we were glad you began to notice us" the red hair said. Harry nodded with a small smile that suddenly came.

"I thought you two always argued" Harry said suddenly. Hermione's eyes widen in surprise before nodding hesitantly.

"Only when he says something stupid," the girl said. Harry nodded once again and turned to Severus and everyone waited.

"I think that they are going out, but haven't said anything to anyone," Harry said making everyone turn to look at Hermione and Ron who blushed.

"And you didn't tell me" Draco said suddenly making Harry turn to look at the group once again.

"Sorry, we just started a week ago" Hermione said softly. She looked at Harry suddenly making him take an involuntary step backwards and running into Severus who put an arm around his waist to calm him. "How did you know, Harry? You were sleeping when Ron asked me," the girl asked curiously.

"I don't know I just heard it" Harry said looking up at the ceiling. No one said anything after that.

"I'm Draco, and this is my family…" Draco began making Harry look at him. "My parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; they are friends with Severus, we stayed over at your house before our six year started. That's how we became friends. This little one here is my sister, Rosalie Malfoy, but I call her…"

"…Rose" Harry finished softly. Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you and Albus helped mom stay safe before you defeated Voldemort" Draco finished. Harry stared at the blonde's eyes for a long moment, but said nothing. Than Harry raised his hands unconsciously and began to move them at a high speed. Draco smiled and answered in kind in the same speed.

"Hey, that's not fair. How is it that you two begin to play the game that it's meant for three or four" Dudley said making Draco and Harry turn to him. Everyone just watch in hopes that it would help the young raven-haired wizard to remember.

"Than join us," Draco said and Harry began to move his hands once again. Draco followed and finally Dudley. It was as if they were making patterns with their hands, than suddenly a small light came in between them, forming some kind of small figure. They stopped than, and everyone looked at four small pieces of wood fell to the floor. Everyone watch as Harry picked them up one by one.

"Dudley, Draco, Hermione, and Ron" Harry said. It was as if he was in a far away place.

"Harry?" Severus said softly. The raven-haired teen looked at him, and smiled slightly before he handed each of his friends and his cousin, a piece of wood. The last ones that needed to be introduced were Albus and Minerva, but they had said nothing yet and Severus wondered why.

"I think I know you two" Harry said turning to look at Albus and Minerva. "I think you came to visit yesterday…" Harry stopped as they nodded, but he didn't recall anything else. "Sev" Harry turned to his bonded.

"Yes?" Severus asked when Harry stayed silent.

"Where are we?" Harry asked suddenly.

"At your old home love" Severus said. Harry nodded and fainted; Severus caught him before the young wizard hit the floor. "Well, we did all we could. I don't want him to wake up in a place he doesn't remember. Thank you all for coming here today and trying to help him remember some of the things he has forgotten."

"Why don't you let him wake, and see how he reacts to all the ones that are present" Albus suggested. Severus looked hesitant for a moment but nodded after a moment.

_**~Break Line~**_

He could hear voices around him, but he didn't recognize any of them. He could feel the one that he trusted right beside him, but where was he. What had happened? Harry opened his eyes slowly and the first one he saw was Severus kneeling at his side. "Hey" Severus said softly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, as everyone stayed silent.

"At your old home love" Severus said. Harry sat up fast and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"You aren't leaving me here are you?" Harry asked softly and in panic.

"No, I'm not leaving you here" Severus said as Harry slid in his arms around Severus fitting himself into Severus' arms.

"Who are all this people Severus?" Harry asked when he calmed.

"Friends love, they are friends," Severus said softly as he begun to hum a melody that Harry recognized right away. He felt his body relax even more, he felt himself drift away from reality. From the reality he could only remember Severus and the small elf that helped him everyone morning.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus stopped humming when he felt Harrys body completely relax. He stood and sat on the couch Harry had been lying on. Everyone was silent, no one had talked when Harry had awoken and he was grateful for that. "Thank you once again, but I think that this time we must leave" Severus finally said.

"Okay, but take this with you. He used to look at it every time he came here" Dudley said handing Severus a photo album. Severus grabbed it and walked to the floo system to go home with Harry in his arms.

"Thank you" Severus said as green flames came to life taking him and Harry away from everyone. It had been a week and Harry still woke with no memory of anyone or anything but him, the house, and Dobby, his elf. Severus was worried, he didn't want his young bonded to be like that anymore and deep down he knew Harry hated being like that. He never liked to be clueless about anything.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus was in his study with a sleeping Harry on the couch near the window when an owl flew inside, drop the letter and left. It had been a week since they had tried to get Harry to remember. His young bonded hadn't looked at the photo album, but Severus said nothing about it. He opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside. He began to read silently:

_'__**Dear Severus,**_

_**Hello my friend, Draco wishes to see Harry again, and hopes that we can stay so he can tell Harry more about their friendship in hopes that he would awake with the memory. I told him I didn't know and he suggested writing to you so here it is. It's your choice my dear friend, I'll await for your answer.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy'**_

Severus looked towards Harry and wrote a reply and gave it to Dobby to take it to the Malfoy family. Once that was done he walked upstairs and began to prepare the rooms the family had used the previous year. Since he was doing it the muggle way he forgot about everything. It was at four o'clock that he heard something break down stairs.

Severus walked out of Draco's room and walk down stairs slowly, only to find Harry in a similar position as the previous year. "We are friends Harry" Lucius' voice came. Severus smiled slightly and walked behind Harry to find Lucius in the same position as the previous year.

"It's okay love, they are friends" Severus said. Harry looked at him, lowered his wand and turned around and hugged Severus.

"I see he still forgets" Lucius said as Narcissa and Draco stepped to his sides.

"Yeah, he only remembers Dobby, the house, and me" Severus said as he felt Harrys body relax. "You woke him, didn't you?"

"Technically he woke when we floo'd here" Draco said.

"I should have warned him," Severus said as he put a hand under Harrys; knees to carry him inside the living room, followed by the Malfoy family. The four were silent for a moment, when Dobby appeared. "Is something the matter Dobby?" Severus asked his small elf.

"Lunch is ready, master" Dobby said.

"We will eat once Harry has awaken, thank you," Severus said. Dobby nodded and apperated away.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry awoke a while later, he could feel Severus at his side. He could hear other voices around him, and decided to wait to see who they were. "So Severus, has Harry looked at the photo album Dudley gave you?" a male's voice came.

"No Lucius, he doesn't look at it" Severus voice came.

"How about the one he had in his old room?" a younger male's voice came.

"He doesn't look at anything when he awakes Draco. All he does is follow me around, or calls Dobby to inform him of my whereabouts" Severus answered. Harry began to open his eyes slowly. He blinked several times before his emerald eyes locked with black ones. "Welcome back."

"I know that there are people over" Harry said softly.

"That's right, Draco says you woke when they floo'd here" Severus said.

"Yeah, it startled me when the flames just went green and you were no where in sight" Harry said unconsciously.

"Do you remember anything else?" Severus inquired.

"Well, I got up from the couch and pointed my wand at them as I back out the door. Then the tall blond said they were friends, and you came. I don't know what happened after that" Harry said, his eyes seemed far away, remembering what had occurred.

"Yes, that's correct, you were startled by our friends here" Severus said and motion with his hand to the ones across from them. Harry looked at each curiously.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Rose" Harry said softly. Severus nodded but said nothing. "You were talking while I slept, I heard you say something about the minister having an accident yesterday. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is okay. He just had a battle with a wizard that broke the rules and refused to be responsible for his actions" Lucius said as if Harry had always remembered him.

"How about Ron and Hermione, I heard they were going out in a dream, is it true?" Harry asked the young blond.

"Yes that's true Harry, you told us all a week ago" Draco said smiling slightly.

"I don't remember that" Harry said as he try to bring forward the memory Draco was talking about. "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin who are they?"

"Your godfathers" Severus said softly. Harry still didn't look at them.

"Ann and Alan Potter? Albus and Minerva? Poppy? Who are they?" Harry asked looking at Severus with focused eyes.

"Ann and Alan Potter are your grandparents from your dad's side. Albus is the headmaster of the school you go to, Minerva helps Albus, and she is one of your professors at school. Poppy is the mediwitch, she takes care of the students that aren't feeling well" Severus said softly.

"How about Petunia and Dudley Dursley? Jasmine Potter?" Harry inquired as he let the information bring the images in his head.

"Petunia is your aunt and Dudley your cousin. Jasmine was your aunt too…sister to your dad, but she was killed at the end of your fifth year" Severus said softly.

"How about Vernon Dursley?" Harry said as his eyes refocus on reality.

"Vernon was your real uncle…"

"Real uncle?" Harry asked surprised interrupting Severus.

"Yeah, he died when you were nine and Petunia remarried a year later to his brother _Vincent_…who hurt you until we discovered him before your third year of school" Severus said. Harry seemed to look to a distant place before he turned to Severus once again.

"I'm hungry" Harry said making Draco chuckle. Harry turned to look at the young blond who tried to stop by covering his mouth with a hand. "What? I haven't eaten at all."

"You ate your fruit this morning" Severus said as they stood and he put Harry on his feet.

"That was like a million hours ago" Harry said and walked out of the living room and to the dining room. He could hear the others behind him, but he didn't care he knew that Severus wasn't going to let them hurt him…and even though he didn't remember fully. He knew that he would remember in the near future and hopefully that wasn't a long time.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus looked at Harrys sleeping form on the couch. It had been three weeks since the Malfoy family had arrived, and Severus was glad that Harry hadn't attacked any of them when he woke. His young bonded would always keep his eyes closed as he listened to the conversation around him. He than started to asked questions of what they talked while he was sleeping.

So Severus had made it a habit to talk about Harrys' family, his friends, and what was going on with the minister of magic. So when Harry woke, he would look at the Malfoy family say their names in the order they were sitting and than ask the questions. Severus or one of the Malfoy family would answer every question.

Severus heard Harry stir, as the Malfoy family entered the living room. "Good morning Severus" Lucius said softly as to not startle or scare Harry.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco" Severus said as he watch his young bonded stay still as he listened to the small conversation they had every morning.

"I see Harry hasn't awoken yet," Draco said than. It was routine, each would talk so Harry know who each were.

"No Draco, he hasn't awoken" Severus said with a small smile that everyone got to see everyday.

"And here I was hopping he could hold Rose for me. Luc and I are going to Gringotts" Narcissa said. Now that wasn't something she would usually say.

"For what Narcissa?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well Dray and Rose need new cloths, and Luc wants to check what's the big news around the magical world is" Narcissa said with a smile. Severus only nodded, but said nothing.

"Well is Draco going with you?" Severus asked after a moment.

"No, he's staying, he wants to show Harry the photo album" Lucius said. Severus nodded as an idea came to his mind.

"Why don't you leave Rose with Draco while Harry still sleeps and than when he awakes I'll tell him" Severus said. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other for a moment.

"We wanted you to come with us," Narcissa said. No one was able to react as Harry was suddenly in front of Severus and staring at the Malfoy family with anger and curiosity. "We won't take him away from you, Harry. I promise."

"Harry, calm down love" Severus said softly standing up. Narcissa had done a daring move, but Severus knew Harry wouldn't hurt them. Not as long as Rose was with them. Harry calmed down, and everything stayed silent. Everyone watch as the young raven-haired wizard looked out the window. He looked at Severus and opened his mouth to talk surprising everyone with his words.

"Just promise you will be back before the sun sets." Severus stared at his young bonded and knew it was hard for him to accept Severus hadn't left the house. He knew that his young bonded wanted Severus to go out and do his business but Severus didn't know what to say. "I'm sure that Dray will protect me…and Dobby too. I know that you will block the floo system, and put anti apparition wards so no one will come in your absence."

"Just promise to stay calm while I'm gone and I will go" Severus said than.

"I promise" Harry said and…

_**~Break Line~**_

Please Review!!!

Beta: Christine


	16. Year 7 Part 3

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture_

_began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 16 - Year 7 (Part 3)**_

"Just promise to stay calm while I'm gone and I will go" Severus said than.

"I promise" Harry said and kiss Severus on the lips. Severus returned the kiss, it had been a while since they had kissed. Severus hadn't wanted to do it afraid that he would scare Harry away. Even when his young bonded slept in the same room as him. Harry would just cuddle up to him and let Severus tell him stories of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and all that were involved in Harrys life in hopes his young bonded would remember.

"Okay than, you know what to do if you need something" Severus said when they separated and summoned his cape.

"Yes, I know what to do. Be careful, and remember before the sun sets" Harry said. Severus nodded as Narcissa gave Rose to Draco. The Malfoy couple stepped into the fireplace and floo'd away. Severus put up stronger anti apparition wards, and than timed the floo system to be warded when he left, and opened only when he and the Malfoy couple came through it.

"I'll be back" were Severus last words before the flames took him away, and to the Liking Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry felt panic start to come to him, but once he saw Rose in Draco's arms he calmed down. He walked up to them and sat down on the couch, next to a standing Draco. "Have you asked Ginny Weasley out?" Harry asked suddenly making the young blond look at him in surprise. "Sorry…I…"

"No Harry don't worry, you just surprised me" Draco said soothing the raven-haired teen. Harry didn't look convince and Draco smile slightly. "I asked her before my family came here. My and her family were surprised, even Ron. Either way they accepted that we love each other and that we want to stay together. She accepted to go out with me, and our parents agreed to get to know each other for our sake."

"Do I know her parents? Have I ever met them?" Harry asked as Draco let him have Rose in his arms.

"No, the only ones you have met were the ones that where at your old home. No one really got near you, because you wouldn't acknowledge them…but I didn't give up easily. I wanted to know you, the real you. The one that wasn't famous, the one that forgave Tom for killing your parents…but unable to forgive the one to hurt Uncle Sev. I wanted to be your friend, the one you could count on," Draco said softly.

"How about Petunia and Dudley?" Harry asked as he began to rock Rose in his arms.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley is your aunt. She took care of you, or that's what Dudley tells me. I really don't know much about them…but Severus does. He knows almost everything about your family" Draco said sitting down on the couch.

"I see, I heard you talk about an album," Harry said looking at the young blond.

"Yeah, you had one here and one at your aunt's house. I think each is different, I don't know…but I saw one in your old room. When I saw it for the first time, I noticed that you looked at it all the time" Draco said with a smile. Harry nodded but said nothing.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus looked around the stores, Harrys' 17th birthday was coming up and he wanted to buy something for his young bonded. He looked around, the Malfoy family with him at all times. They finally came in front of a jewelry store, Severus entered and the Malfoy couple followed curiously. "Sev, what are we doing in here?" Narcissa asked.

"Harrys' birthday is soon, and I want to buy something for him" Severus said looking around. He came to a stop at seeing a bracelet connected to a ring by a small chain; the ring had a black pearl in the middle. "Excuse me sir, how much is this bracelet and ring?" Severus asked. The wizard neared him and looked at the jewelry that Severus was pointing at.

"That's for someone that is bonded to you, sir," the wizard said softly. He looked old, hazel eyes, white hair, and thin lips.

"For a bonded?" Severus asked surprised. The old wizard nodded and Severus looked at Narcissa and Lucius.

"I think that your bonded will like it. Why don't you get it?" Lucius said with a small smile. Severus nodded and turned back to the old wizard.

"I would like to get it, how much will it be?" Severus asked.

"It will be 2,000 galleons," the old wizard said. As Severus took out the money the old man went through a door behind the counter and came back with another bracelet and ring. He put them both in the box and at Severus questioning look the old man smiled slightly. "This is the other one, your bonded must put this one on…since you have chosen that one for your bonded. Once that's done, you have to seal the love you two feel for each other with a kiss."

"What does this bracelets really symbolize?" Severus asked as the old man worked with the small boxes.

"The black pearl means love and protection for the other. The emerald pearl means love and trust for the other. Each pearl has different meanings depending on the couple. I can see in you that you love and want to protect your bonded under any circumstance, and I'm guessing that by this your bonded loves you and trusts you with that" the old man said as he finished with the bracelets. Each in a different box.

"Thank you" Severus said as he pay the old man, and shrank the small boxes. "Now to find something for Dobby."

"Dobby?" Lucius asked surprised as the three walked out of the store.

"Yes Dobby, he has taken well care of Harry and I think he deserves to be reward for that," Severus said as they kept walking down the street.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry began to walk back and forth in the study as the sun began to set. He had been having a conversation with Draco, and the blond was currently sleeping with Rose on a couch big enough for both of them. Green flames came to life, and even though Harry knew no one but Severus and the Malfoy couple were going to be able to come through, he took out his wand and pointed at the newcomers.

"I see you still get on the defensive when one comes through the floo" Severus said as Harry hugged him.

"The sun is setting and I thought you were going to break your promise" Harry said softly as the Malfoy couple carried their kids to their room leaving the couple alone.

"I would never break a promise to you. I was just finishing buying some things that you will need for school…and I wanted to make sure everything was ready for the end of this month" Severus said kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Dobby came twice saying dinner was going to be ready in a moment," Harry said than as Severus begin to move them in small circles.

"Now that we don't have to worry about being discovered, I'm going to ask Albus to prepare another dance for the holidays" Severus said as they stopped spinning around.

"Another dance?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes love, another dance like the one in your fifth year…and now I'm going to be the one to ask you to go with me," Severus said.

"I'll be glad to go with you" Harry said smiling at Severus, and leaning his head against his chest. Dobby appeared than.

"Dinner is ready masters," the small elf informed them.

"Very well, call Lucius and Narcissa. I think Draco is still sleeping" Severus said. The small elf nodded and bowed and disappeared from the living room.

"I think I'm remembering more…but I'm afraid to sleep now," Harry said

"Why love?" Severus asked softly backing away a little so he could see Harrys face.

"I don't want to keep forgetting Sev, I feel like my world goes down. I don't remember my family…the ones that took care of me for so long. The ones that feed me and treated me with love" Harry said a lone tear making its way down his tan cheek.

"You'll remember love. I know you will remember" Severus said drying the tear with his thumb.

"But when Sev?! I have gone like this for…I don't know how long, and I still awake with no knowledge of who everyone around me is! I want to remember everything, to remember Uncle Vernon and his teachings. The one that told me that life is not about hating but of forgiving all those you could…and now I don't even remember that!" Harry screamed in annoyance and began to pace back and forth.

Severus stared at his young bonded and let him keep screaming what he thought he didn't remember when he was saying it out loud. It was a chuckle from the door that made Harry stop screaming.

"Draco, why are you laughing?" Harry asked confuse.

"Harry, you just said that you didn't remember anything about your life…and just a moment ago you summarized your whole life" the young blond said and walked up to his friend. "You need to know, that it doesn't matter when you will remember, but what you remember every time you wake up. Keep in mind that no matter what, no one that loves you will leave you alone. Not even when they are dead. As long as they are in your heart, and you in theirs there's nothing on earth that can break the connection."

"Thanks, I needed that" Harry said going back to Severus and hugging the older man. "Sorry for loosing control like that."

"Don't worry love, it's okay" Severus said with a small smile.

"Dinner is ready, why don't we all go eat" Lucius suggested. Everyone nodded, and as Draco turned to leave Harry talked once again.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It won't matter if I'm dead Harry, when you need me, I'll be there one way or another. Always backing you up my friend" Draco said turning slightly before leaving with his parents. Harry smiled than, and Severus led him to the dining room.

_**~Break Line~**_

The end of the month was near, and Harry awoke with the knowledge that the Malfoy family was staying there. That Draco was his friend, and that he wasn't alone no matter what. Severus was glad of the progress his young bonded had made. Harry was currently sleeping on the couch, as green flames came to life in the chimney.

"_Severus?"_ Sirius' voice came. Severus walked up to the fireplace and knelt down.

"What is it Siri?" Severus asked.

"_Is it okay if Remus, Petunia, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, and me come through?"_ Sirius asked. Severus looked over at Harry for a moment.

"Yeah, and bring some stuff so you guys can stay for a while. Remember that the day is near, and everything needs to be prepared and what other way than staying over" Severus said turning back to Sirius.

"_Okay than, we will be over in an hour or so"_ Sirius said and at Severus' nod his face disappeared. Severus looked at Harry once again, he kissed Harrys forehead and walked out the study.

"Lucius! Narcissa! Draco! Dobby!" Severus called out knowing all were already awake. Not long after he called, said people and elf appeared in front of him.

"What is it Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Sirius, Remus, Petunia, Dudley, Ron, and Hermione are coming over in an hour or so, and I want you guys to help me clean rooms for them" Severus said.

"Have you told Harry?" Draco asked curiously, and at Severus look everyone smile and shook their heads even the small elf.

"What? It will be fun, to see who is in front of who" Severus said as they walked up the stairs and to the guest rooms on the right side of the hallway.

"I sometimes don't recognize you anymore Sev. The only time you used to do those kind of things was when Lily and James lived," Narcissa said.

"I have someone that has brought that back Cissa. I'm glad for it too" Severus said as he entered a room and the other four begin to clean the rooms they entered the muggle way. It was about an hour and a half when everyone heard a crash down stairs. Severus walked out of the room, forgetting why he hadn't told Harry anything.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" Severus said. The three wizards and witch walked down the hall. At the door stood Harry, wand out…Severus still not remembering what he had originally planned began to walk down the stairs. "Harry?" he asked so softly that the Malfoy family almost didn't hear. Said wizard looked at him for a moment before looking back inside the living room.

"We didn't come to harm you" Remus voice came and Severus remembered everything. He walked behind Harry and looked at the sight in front of him. Remus had Sirius behind him, as Ron had Hermione, and Dudley had his mother. "A little help here, Sev."

"It's okay Harry, they all are friends" Severus said softly. Harry lowered his wand and turned to hug Severus possessively. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa walked down the stairs and into the living room, the three were smirking.

"Please tell me that he didn't do this on purpose," Sirius said.

"Not really, he didn't want Harry to be scared, but he did wanted to see what position you guys would end up in, and apparently one that he didn't expect" Lucius said.

Remus and Sirius turned to accuse their friend, but at seeing the smile on his face as he stroke Harrys raven hair stopped them. It had been so long since they had seen their friend smile like that…the last time they remembered that was when Lily and James were young. When they still lived.

"It has been so long since he smiled like that," Sirius said than.

"Indeed" Lucius said as everyone stared at the couple by the door.

Severus felt as Harrys' body relaxed completely, and he looked up at the guests. "Did you wake him up?" he asked as he put one hand behind Harrys' knees and the other on his small back.

"Technicality he awoke when we came through the floo," Sirius said with a mock glare at his friend.

"Sorry about that…I didn't want him to get scare like that. He does it every time someone comes through the floo, even if I had warn him, he would have still done it" Severus said as he sat on the couch and motioned everyone else to do the same.

"It's okay, it has been so long since you did something like that" Sirius said. Severus just smile slightly and went back to look at Harrys now peaceful face.

_**~Break Line~**_

He could hear voices around him. He could hear the familiarity in each voice, but he didn't know who they were. He stayed still as he felt Severus right beside him. "Has he looked at the album?" a young male's voice came. One that didn't belong to Draco, his friend.

"He looked at it at the beginning of the month, Severus had gone to do some things and had to go with my parents to Diagon Alley. I show him the album and explain some of the things he didn't recognized or understand" Draco's voice came to his right.

"I see" the same young male's voice came…and Harry wanted to know who it was.

"Don't worry Dudley, he will remember in time" Severus voice came. Harry smiled mentally when his bonded said the name.

"I know" the boy said. Harry stayed like that, wanting to know who else was present, but unconsciousness took over him once again.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus could feel that Harry was awake, and that he wanted to know his cousin's name, and once he said it. He felt Harry trying to fight unconsciousness, but was not successful. "Does he keep forgetting things?" Hermione asked than.

"He remembers the Malfoy family now, after he began to scream about not being able to remember anything…and in the process telling us what had happened during his life" Severus said looking at the young witch.

"I see, well…than that means, that Harry needs to get mad more often in order to remember others" Hermione said.

"No, Ms. Granger…it doesn't work like that" Severus said and stayed quiet. No one talked hoping the man would explain.

"May I explain?" Draco finally asked. Severus looked at his godson for a moment before nodding. "Harry remembers because he was frustrated about not remembering anything about his life…and when I spoke I only said things that came from the heart at that moment. It's as if he was able to relate things with me, as I talked truth to him" Draco explained softly.

"Than why did he remembered Severus first? How is it that he remembered him right away?" Ron asked.

"Well, Uncle Sev protected him, and Harry had fallen in love with him. A bond couple is not easily forgotten…even when one of them forgets everything. Deep down they will trust that person. They will trust that no one will hurt him or her with the other near by" Draco said softly.

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked making Severus look up at him.

"We had to find information on situations like this, when Harry lost control of his magic in the battle field, the only reason he lost control of his magic was because Tom had hurt Severus. Harry was unable to forgive that, he forgave Tom for killing his parents…but he would have or would never forgive someone that hurts Severus. That's why he reacts like that when anyone comes through the floo," Draco said.

The flames came suddenly to life, and everyone watch as Harry awoke in an instead taking out his wand and putting himself in a defensive position in front of Severus. What no one expected was Harry to lower his wand and turn his back to look at Severus.

"I know that he is not dangerous and that he wouldn't hurt me…but what I don't understand is why is all these people are here," Harry said to Severus in a low voice.

"I told you that everything had to be done by the end of the month," Severus said.

"Yes, but what?" Harry asked as the flames came back to life, this time Harry didn't turned around.

"That I can't tell you, Harry" Severus said. Harry kept staring at him, and Severus sight. "It's a surprise."

"Well since you can't tell me…" Harry turned to Draco. "…Dray?"

"No Harry, don't get me into this. I don't know what he is talking about" Draco said looking away.

"Yes, you know and you will tell me" Harry said.

"No Har, please don't involve me" Draco said standing up from his sit.

"So, no one will tell me…fine than" Harry said and left the room in a rash. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Severus begun to laugh suddenly making everyone turned to look at him.

"What's so funny Severus?" Lucius and Remus asked at the same time. Severus stared at them for a moment before laughing harder and standing up. He walked to the door and turned to everyone in the living room.

"Lunch will be in a moment since we all missed breakfast…" Severus said and snapped his fingers. Dobby appeared at once.

"Have you call master?" the small elf asked anxiously.

"Please serve Lunch in the garden, Harry and I won't eat with our guests today. I must talk with him, everyone please excuse me" Severus said and left leaving everyone surprised.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry began to pace back and forth in Severus and his room. He wanted to know what his bonded was hiding. What was so important that he couldn't know? Harry stopped when the door opened and Severus entered. The young man walked to the window giving his back to Severus.

"Just like the little Harry I remember" Severus said than. Harry turned to look at him questioningly. "When you learned to walk and I wouldn't tell you anything you would walk away mad because I wouldn't tell you the surprise I had for you."

"Well than tell me" Harry said.

"It's better if I show you another surprise" Severus said.

"Another?" Harry asked.

"Yes, come" Severus said waving his hand taking the anti apparition wards down for a moment. Harry walked up to him and hugged him. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

"But-" Harry begin to protest but Severus stopped him by silencing him with an index finger.

"Remember it's a surprise" Severus said softly.

"I trust you" Harry said and hugged Severus turning his face towards Severus' chest. Harry felt as the floor under him disappeared, before touching ground once again.

"You can open your eyes now" Severus said softly. Harry opened his eyes and turned around to see the most beautiful sight.

"Where are we?" Harry asked softly.

"This was your parents' first home. James used to say that I would keep it once you were old enough so we could live here…to come here when we wanted to be alone" Severus said embracing Harry from behind.

"It's so beautiful" Harry said tears of happiness rolling down his face.

"Why are you crying love?" Severus asked.

"Because I'm happy" Harry answered turning around in Severus' arms and kissed the older man on the lips. Severus kissed Harry back, slowly, softly, with care and love. With great trust for the other.

Severus separate when the need for air came, and his black eyes met bright emerald ones. "Do you want to see the inside?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes!" Harry beamed and Severus smiled back at him. He kissed Harrys' forehead before leading his bonded to the house. The small path was beautiful, with flowers on the path and the door was emerald. "The color of my eyes" Harry said softly.

"Yes, your mum's eyes were emerald too. Your dad loved the colour, and when you were born and had the same colour of her eyes he said you were the most wonderful miracle" Severus said smiling.

"I love the colour of your eyes more" Harry said in a low tone that Severus almost didn't hear.

"I'm flattered, but let's enter and see the interior," Severus said. Harry nodded and Severus led him inside.

The inside of the house was beautiful. The couches were a light tan; the curtains were light colors, matching the couches. There were portraits and photos around the house. Above the chimney was a portrait of two people, that Harry guessed to be his parents but he wasn't sure. He turned around ready to ask Severus.

"That's Lily and James" Severus said pointing at the portrait above the chimney. Harry turned back to look at the portrait with a small shy smile on his face.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus walked with Harry back to the spot they had appeared at as the sun begun to set. "This is so beautiful Sev, and I don't want to forget I came here with you today" Harry said looking down. Severus put a hand under Harrys chin and made him look up at him.

"You won't forget love, mark my word you won't forget we came here" Severus said and kissed Harry on the lips with all the love he felt for his young bonded.

"I'll trust you with that" Harry said when they separated. Severus smiled at Harry and the young man couldn't resist and return the smile.

"Let's go back home," Severus said embracing Harry.

"I'm home wherever you are," Harry said leaning his head against Severus and letting his body relax completely as he let sleep take over. Severus carried him bridal style and apperated away, making sure the wards around his house recognized him before letting him pass and settle in Harrys' and his bedroom.

He laid Harry on the bed, kissed his forehead and smiled. "You won't forget the place we went love. You can't forget because that home was your parents, and it will become ours once you are out of school" Severus said into Harrys' ear before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room to go to the others.

_**~Break Line~**_

Please Review!!!


	17. Year 7 Part 4

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 17 - Year 7 (Part 4)**_

Severus walked down the stairs to find everyone in the living room talking in low voices. He entered and cleared his throat making everyone look up at him. "Good evening Severus" the Malfoy couple, Remus, and Sirius said as one.

"Good evening" Severus said sitting down in the couch that Harry usually slept on.

"Where did you take Harry?" Remus asked.

"To the place that Lily and James loved so much. He's become more terrified of sleeping every minute that passes" Severus said, as he made sure the wards were back up. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry while he was in the living room with the others.

"Terrified? Hasn't he been sleeping well?" Narcissa asked at once.

"Yes, but he thinks that if he sleeps when he awakes he will forget everything. It has been like that for a while, if wasn't because of the song I sing to him every night he wouldn't be sleeping at all" Severus said, sadness clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Sev, you'll see he'll remember soon" Sirius said going up to his friend and kneeling in front of him.

"I hope you are right Siri. That's the only thing he wants, to remember" Severus said putting his face in his hands. He was tired of everything. He didn't want to feel useless, and the only reason he showed a positive attitude was because Harry needed to have hope.

"He also wants to be with you" Draco said and everyone nodded in agreement. Severus said nothing to that, he knew Harry wanted to be with him…but would it be like that when he remembered everything? Will it be like that when Harry remembered that he wasn't there to protect him from _Vincent Dursley_?

"How are the things for the end of the month going?" Severus asked after a long silence.

"They are going perfectly well, we just need the food, but that will be done on the day," Sirius answered with a small smile. Severus nodded as Dobby appeared in the living room.

"Is something the matter Dobby?" Severus asked.

"Dinner is ready Master Severus," the small elf said.

"Thank you, we will be there in a moment," Severus replied. The elf bow and disappeared once again. "Shall we?" Severus suggested. Everyone stood as one and began to walk out of the living room, Severus and Sirius being the last ones.

"Severus?" Sirius said as Severus turned to follow the others.

"Yes Sirius?" Severus said turning to his friend.

"When James and Lily bonded you to Harry, it was because they knew that little emerald would be happy. They knew that little emerald would be safe with you, and that because of your position in the ranks of Voldemort it was dangerous…still they only thought of Harry and your happiness. Never caring that you had to be in the ranks of that man," Sirius said going up to Severus and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sirius. I needed to hear that" Severus said and his friend hugged him.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry awoke, feeling someone near his bonded. Someone that he knew wasn't dangerous, but someone that he didn't remember. Harry got off bed and walked down the hall and towards the stairs in silence. He walked down the stairs and as he got to the last step he heard Severus talk before he saw the other man hug him. Harry didn't know what he was feeling; the only thing he knew was that he needed to separate Severus from the other man.

He walked up to them and pushed the other man away from Severus. "He's mine" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the other man.

"Harry calm down love" Severus said embracing him from behind. Harry relaxed his body but didn't put his wand down. "It's okay love he's just a friend." Harry lowered his wand and grabbed Severus' hand.

"Don't go near him again" Harry said in a cold tone and walked out with Severus, pulling him towards the stairs and up to their room. Severus followed without protest, once inside their room Harry turned and hugged Severus possessively.

"I thought you were sleeping" Severus said as he began to move them in a slow pace.

"I felt someone near you…I knew he wasn't dangerous. I knew he meant no harm and didn't want to take you away…but I can't help it" Harry said as tears came down his face.

"Why are you crying love?" Severus asked softly.

"I know that no one in this house is dangerous and that I'm suppose to know them but I don't Sev. I don't remember anything anymore. I remember nothing," Harry said.

"Do you remember your surprise?" Severus asked.

"The house we went to and belonged to my parents?" Harry asked and gasped in surprise.

"I told you to mark my word you wouldn't forget the place Harry and you didn't. I know you remember everyone down stairs if you look at them carefully. If you give yourself a chance I know you will remember," Severus said. He knew he was putting to much hope, but Harry needed to try, he wanted his bonded to be okay.

"I'll try, I promise" Harry said his body relaxing completely, and letting sleep take over once again.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus entered the dining room and everyone turned to look at him. "How is he?" Remus asked.

"Sleeping again, you will have to excuse me. I promised him to be there when he wakes up. I just came to say that Dobby will lead everyone to their rooms" Severus said.

"Very well" Remus said. Severus nodded and left with a good evening to everyone. Remus turned to look at the others, and noticed that he wasn't the only one worry about his friend. "You think things will get better tomorrow?" the werewolf asked softly.

"I don't think Remi, I know" Sirius said with a smile on his face. Everyone smiled slightly and finished eating dinner.

_**~Break Line~**_

The following four days were well; after Severus had woken up he stayed in bed until Harry woke. He then would ask several questions and Harry would answer them without hesitating. Severus would smile, kiss his forehead and both would get ready to go down stairs. The end of the month was going to be the following day, and Severus watched as his bonded got frustrated that everyone would stop talking the moment he entered a room and talk about something else.

"Sev, I want to know what's going on," Harry said to him during lunch. Everyone turned to look at them; they had decided to eat in the garden.

"Ask them Harry, they might answer" Severus said with a smile.

"I asked every single one already and no one wants to tell me" Harry whined. Severus' smile grew even more and everyone went back to talking about some game that Harry didn't understand. "You know what, if I'm not going to get any answers I'll just leave" Harry said after a while. He stood and walked to the house closing the door with a loud thud.

"I think he won't talk to anyone," Sirius said. Severus shook his head still smiling.

"Why are you smiling Severus?" Petunia asked.

"Don't you remember mum? Harry acted like that when dad supposedly forgot his seventh birthday" Dudley said than.

"Yes, but he doesn't remember that his birthday is tomorrow. Does he?" Petunia said looking at Severus.

"He remembers a lot of things now…why do you think he hasn't try to attack any of you. He knows who everyone is, but he's not sure who is who…besides the Malfoy family" Severus said standing up. "I better go check on him, I don't want him to think I have left him alone."

"Luck with that Sev. I said it once and I'll say it again, I think he won't talk to anyone" Sirius said. Severus nodded and entered the house. He walked to the library to see if his bonded was there; sure enough Harry was sitting in his chair.

"Love?" Severus asked softly.

"I don't seem to recognize them Sev, I try day after day" Harry said going up to him.

"Shh…don't worry love, you will. Time will come" Severus said. Harry said nothing to that, and just let Severus move them into a small dance.

_**~Break Line~**_

Draco looked at Severus' back, he knew his godfather. He knew that he encouraged Harry everyday, even after his small outburst. Harry had been so distressed trying to remember who was who, and when he couldn't place a face to a name he would ask Draco.

"Mum, dad what are we going to give Harry?" Draco asked suddenly making everyone turn to look at him.

"He loves to draw, so we will give him a sketchbook," Lucius said.

"Sirius and I will give him the equipment he'll need to draw in the sketchbook" Remus said.

"Ron and I will give him the book _'How to Make Your Art Come to Life'_ and _'The History of Magical Art'_. Severus said Harry would like it" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Dudley and I will give him the two albums we kept his drawings in and give him a new one so he can put his new drawing there" Petunia said.

"And Sev? Does anyone know what he will give him?" Draco asked.

"That's a secret Dray" Lucius said. Draco nodded as he began to go through the stuff everyone was going to give his friend. "Why did you asked?" Lucius suddenly ask making everyone turn to look at Draco.

"I'm thinking that Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I should make something for him, just like he made the wood appear that day. Something that would come from our hearts, I'm sure he will like it if we do that" Draco said.

"That's a great idea but what would we do?" Dudley asked.

"He likes basilisks, and he seems fond of Demantors" Draco said.

"I get the basilisks, but the Demantors?" Ron said with a shiver. Draco smiled at the questioning look on everyone's, but Hermione's, face.

"In the second task Sev put a _you-know-what_ in the bag, and two creatures came out when Harry opened his hand" Draco said.

"A _you-know-what_?" Dudley and Petunia asked confuse.

"A _you-know-what_ are magical creatures that convert into the one thing that you are so fond of, or something that you like so much over anything. It can be anything…but never a person," Draco explain. The two Dursleys nodded in understanding.

"So what will we make him?" Ron asked anxiously. Draco smiled than as an idea came to his mind. He knew that his friend was going to like it, and knew that his friends would help him get it. Now he only need to tell Severus and see if it was okay, and if Harry would really like it.

"I think I know" Draco said and motion the other three near him, making the adults look at him in question.

_**~Break Line~**_

The following day Harry could hear everyone walking around the house. In and out, but he wasn't able to see what was going on, Severus had awake at his side, as every day but hadn't stayed in the room with him. He had said he needed to make sure no one destroyed his home as they prepared everything. Harry had asked what but Severus had simply smile and kiss his forehead before leaving.

'_I shouldn't have promise him I wouldn't walk out of this room'_ Harry thought as he looked out the window. He could see everyone moving from one place to an other, but he couldn't see what they were doing. "Dobby" Harry called softly. The small elf appeared in front of him in mare seconds.

"Has Master Harry call Dobby?" the small elf asked.

"Yes, can you please call Sev or Dray. I'm getting bored in here," Harry said sitting on the bed. The small elf went up to him and smile.

"I'll call and see what they say. Don't worry Master Harry" the small elf said and disappeared. Harry smiled and waited in the room. He lied down and closed his eyes for a moment.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus and Draco were currently in the library talking about the present Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley wanted to give Harry when Dobby appeared. "Is something the matter Dobby?" Severus asked at once. The small elf hadn't interrupted him at all and he was wondering how Harry was doing but because he was going back and forth he wasn't able to check on his bonded.

"Master Harry is bored and asked if Master Draco or Master Severus could go with him," Dobby said.

"Tell him we both will be up in a moment" Severus said. The small elf nodded and disappeared at once. "I knew he wasn't going to be able to break his promise."

"Yes, but what if he asks Dobby?" Draco said as both walked out of the study.

"Dobby won't say anything. He knows its a surprise, and that he can't tell Harry anything until Harry is able to see for himself" Severus said. Draco nodded, and both walked up the stairs and to Severus and Harrys room. Severus entered and found Harry lying on the bed, with Dobby at his side. "Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"Master Harry has fallen asleep" Dobby said looking at the two wizards at the door.

"It's okay Dobby, please go finish the things in the kitchen" Severus said. The small elf disappeared and he walked to the bed. Draco right behind him, Severus sat on the bed and looked at his bonded.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps" Draco said from the end of the bed.

"He's an angel Dray, he's the only one that keeps me going in this life. He's the only one that can make me happy" Severus said as he put a piece of hair behind Harrys ear.

"Yes, he's the only one that can make everyone's day bright. He's our little hero" Draco said. Severus looked at his godson for a moment.

"I know he will like what you want to bring, so you are welcome to do so…and you can invite your girlfriend if you want" Severus said.

"How-"

"Harry told me the day after you told him, and when I asked him who had told him. He said it had been you while you explained things about his life" Severus said.

"Oh" was all Draco was able to say. Severus smiled and kissed Harrys forehead, putting his young bonded in the middle of the bed so he wouldn't fall. "I'll be going than" the young blond said. Severus nodded and Draco left, the older man summoned a quill and parchment and wrote a note to Harry before leaving the room.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry woke up around five in the afternoon. He hadn't meant to fall asleep after he sent Dobby to call Severus or Draco. Harry looked around and noticed that Severus was nowhere in sight. Harry stood ready to leave the room but something caught his attention.

' _Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it is because you have woken up my little miracle. I know that you will still remember your promise so I won't tell you what you promised me. I'll be back in the room at six with something for you to wear so please take a shower and get in something comfortable. I promise to be back on time._

_With Love,_

_Severus'_

Harry smiled at the note as he remembered the promise he had made. He grabbed a pair of pants and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't know what was going on down stairs, but he did know that he remembered who they were…even when he still couldn't place a name to each face that wasn't Severus or the Malfoy family.

_**~Break Line~**_

"Is everything ready?" Severus asked five minutes before six.

"Yes everything is ready" Sirius said as he was finishing his checklist. "Wait…"

"What?" Severus asked looking at his friend.

"We are missing your present on the table," Sirius said.

"I can't put my present because he will open it before anything can start" Severus said.

"Well than, everything is ready" Sirius said.

"Good, everyone should go get ready" Severus said walking to the door.

"We are ready," everyone said. Severus looked at them and shook his head slightly before walking up the stairs and to his and Harry's room. He entered the room as the clock struck six o'clock.

"You are on time," Harry said looking up at him from the bed where he was reading a book.

"I promised" Severus said closing the door and walking to his young bonded. "What are you reading?"

"The Basilisks and Demantors History" Harry said smiling.

"You smell good" Severus said kissing Harry's forehead. Harry looked up at him and their lips met. They kissed for a moment before Severus separated from him. "I must get ready, oh…and here" Severus said unshrinking dark emerald robes.

"For me?" Harry asked.

"Yes love, for you" Severus said and kissed his young bonded on the lips one more time before he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out Harry was standing by the window. "What are you doing there love?" Severus asked going behind him and embracing him.

"Looking how the sun sets, it's so beautiful," Harry said leaning against Severus. Both wizards watched as the sun set in the horizon. As the last ray went down, the clock struck six thirty.

"It's time for you to see what has been going on in the house," Severus said. Harry looked at him and smile. "You will have to cover your eyes."

"Do I have to?" Harry whined softly his smile fading.

"Yes, my little miracle" Severus said. Harry smiled at the nickname that Severus had written down.

"Okay" Harry said with a sigh. Severus smiled and put his hands over Harrys eyes and guided his young bonded out of the room and down the stairs carefully.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry felt as the air touch his face, he didn't know what was going on but he trusted Severus. He knew that whatever had been going on in the house was for him. "Ready?" Severus asked him in his ear.

"Yes" Harry said. He felt Severus hands move away from his face but he still didn't open his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now" Severus said. Harry did so and gasped at the scene in front of him. The garden was decorated with white roses; there was a big table in the middle, and a big cake on another table. Everything looked plain beautiful, Harry felt tears make their way down his face as memories forgotten to him came to his mind. From his childhood to his worst ones to ones with Severus. The times his bonded would sing to him to sleep, and would talk about his family as he slept in hopes he would remember.

Harry turned around and look at Severus. The older man was looking down at him; his black eyes were both happy and worried. "Thank you, for this, for everything."

"Harry?" Severus asked softly so no one would hear.

"I remember everything" Harry said and hugged Severus. The older man hugged his young bonded and looked at everyone else with a small smile on his face. One that was brighter than ever, one that everyone recognized at once.

"I love you my little miracle" Severus said to Harry as the young man looked up at him.

"I love you my protector" Harry said and got on his tiptoes and kissed Severus. The older man returned the kiss with all the love and care he had for the young man in his arms. Everyone begin to clap making the couple separate.

"Happy seventeen birthday!" Everyone said as one. Draco stepped forward and extended a hand to Harry in silence.

"You remembered" Harry said with a smile as he grabbed Draco's extended hand in acceptance.

"How can I forget how we became friends?" Draco said smiling.

"…you remembered my birthday too" Harry said.

"How can anyone forget our little miracle's birthday" Draco said loud enough for everyone to hear. Harrys smile grew as new tears came. "Why are you crying Harry?"

"Because I'm happy" Harry said and let Draco hugged him. It felt weird, the only ones that had ever hugged him was his family…and Severus. No one else had ever hugged him, and it felt good to have a friend to count on. "I still count on you no matter what, right?"

"Even if I'm dead I'll come here and help you" Draco said backing away.

"Thanks. Thank you everyone" Harry said as Petunia and Dudley came forward and hugged him.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus watch as Harry smiled at everyone. Albus and Minerva had got there half an hour later and at Harry's greetings they looked at him in question before Harry told them he remembered everything. Severus had been so scared of what Harry was going to do once he remembered and now that his young bonded had stayed with him, he knew that it was time to give him his second present.

"Okay, it's time to open presents" Severus said after everyone had sung to Harry and everyone was in the living room. He watched as everyone tried to get to Harry first, only making him go behind Severus. "Why don't you begin with your friends present" Severus suggested looking at Harry. At Harrys nod everyone settled down on the couches around.

"We made this yesterday, but we had to tell Uncle Sev before we could bring it in" Draco said as he stepped with the other three in front of Harry. Severus watch as the four gave the gift to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he turned it around in his hands and Severus was sure that it was to see if there was something wrong with it.

"Open it" the four said at the same time. Harry nodded and unwrap the box, his eyes widened in surprise at the small musical box in front of him. He opened it, and Severus recognized the melody at once. It was the one that he always sang to Harry, when they danced in the living room.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Harry said with a smile. He looked at each design, and under each was the name of the one that had designed it. Dudley's design was in front, it was a silver wolf. Draco's design was on the right his was a basilisk, then it was Hermione's on the back, hers was a white falcon. Harry smiled at that picture; the falcon was one of his many Patronouses. Ron's was on the left; his was a stag and a dove looking at each other.

"We hope you like it" Hermione said.

"I love it, thank you," Harry said looking at each of his friends and cousin. Next was the present of the Malfoy family. Harry opened it and gasped at the sketchbook in front of him. It was about the size of a drawing table. The cover was emerald just like his eyes, and in the right corner was the initials: _**H.J.P.S.**_: "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"We didn't know what last name to choose so we put both Potter and Snape" Lucius said.

"He's Potter-Snape" Severus said smiling.

"And you?" Harry asked.

"I'm just Snape, love" the older man said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because under all the laws if my bonded is younger than me than I'm not to have his or her last name, and the younger of the two must have both, his bonded and his parents', last name" Severus said.

"I don't remember reading that" Harry said. Everyone watch as his eyes took a far away look, as if he was looking for some information in his mind.

"Love?" Severus asked after while.

"I remember now, it's the 17th law, in all the creatures law book," Harry said looking at Severus. The older wizard just smiled and kissed his forehead. Next was Sirius and Remus, Harry opened the present and thanked them for all the material he was going to use in order to draw in his sketchbook. Next was Ron and Hermione, Harry unwrapped their present and smiled at the titles. He had being wanting to get the books for a while now, and now he had them. "Thank you guys" Harry said.

"Your welcome" Hermione said. Next was Petunia and Dudley, Harry took time opening that present and when he saw what it was he looked at the albums that had things inside already; he look at each of his drawings for a moment. He had stopped drawing after his real uncle's death, and begun when he entered school. It was more to make something for Severus even when he didn't know at the time.

"Thank you for bringing them to me" Harry said.

"We knew you would want to keep them dear," Petunia said smiling. Harry smiled at her as she kissed his forehead. Next in line was the small elf; Harry hadn't expected that.

"Dobby was given two friendship charms, and he wants Master Harry to have the other" the small elf said. Severus smiled at that; he wanted something special for his small elf. He had been with Harry a lot, helping in anything Harry had needed. He watched as the small elf opened his boney hand to reveal a small silver elf charm. Harry took it in his hands.

"This is so beautiful Dobby, thank you" Harry said and hugged the small elf.

"Dobby has the human charm" Dobby said when Harry let him go and showed Harry the chain around his neck.

"It really is beautiful Dobby, thank you my little friend" Harry said. The small elf beamed before Albus and Minerva's turned came. "Professors?"

"This is for you, we are sure it will help you in your last year" Minerva said. Harry grabbed the two boxes and opened Minerva's fist. It was a set of quills and inkbottles. The ink was in three different colors, black, blue, and emerald green. Harry than opened Albus present to find two books. He picked them up and read the titles out loud.

"'_The History of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardy and the Four Founders,' _and _'The History of the Forbidden Forest,'_' Harry looked up at his professors. "Thank you, both of you," he said smiling.

"We are glad that you like it" Albus said his smile reaching his eyes. Severus' turned finally came and everyone waited as Harry put the last presents aside. Severus stood and enlarged a box in his hand.

_**~Break Line~**_

Please Review!!!


	18. Year 7 Part 5

_**Hey here is a new story! I know I'm confusing in some things but I please ask to bear with me.**_

_**Summary: **__Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talked to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own. **_

_**Parings: **__SS/HP_

_**Chapter ~ 18 - Year 7 (Part 5)**_

Severus stood and looked at Harry, his young bonded was so beautiful when he had curiosity in his eyes. "I was walking down Diagon Alley, wondering what I should give you this day, when I came upon a store that caught my attention. I entered and looked around, when I saw this I knew it would be perfect for you…but I still had to ask for an opinion and my companions agreed that you would like it" Severus said as he gave the box to Harry.

Harry took it and opened it, everyone watch with curiosity as the young wizard took his time to unwrap the box. Severus watched as his young bonded gasp at the jewelry in front of him. "Sev this is so…so…" Harry said unable to find the correct word for the beauty in front of him.

"Do you accept to stay with me until the end of life?" Severus asked his young bonded. Harry looked up locking their eyes at once.

"Yes I accept to stay with you until the end of life" Harry said with a smile. Severus took the jewelry and put in on Harrys hand. The jewelry looked so beautiful against Harrys tan skin. Narcissa stood than and gave Harry the other jewelry.

"Put this on his hand before you two seal the love you have for each other with a kiss" Narcissa said. Harry thanked her quietly and looked back at Severus.

"Do you accept to stay with me until the end of life?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes I accept to stay with you until the end of life" Severus said with a smile. Harry put the jewelry on Severus' hand. The jewelry looked good against Severus' pale skin. Severus kissed Harry softly on the lips and a light surrounded both of them. Everyone in the room clapped than, and the couple looked at them as the jewelry became invisible to anyone's eyes that didn't know the jewelry was there.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had in years" Harry said.

"I'm glad" Severus said with a smile. He soon asked Dobby to put the presents in their room. As everyone stayed in the living room and begin to talk as the wind blew outside in a beautiful symphony.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked at Severus as they were at the station. The Malfoy and Weasley families were there. Ron and Hermione were holding hands same as Ginny and Draco, his friends looked happy and he was happy because of that. This year was going to be full of surprises as Harry was going to start talking.

"_You promise to be there,"_ Harry said with his hands to Severus.

"I promise" Severus said kissing his forehead and the five friends got on the train as Severus and the rest stayed there. Harry and his four friends entered the compartment he had entered from the first day he started school in the magical world. He looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled as his friends sat across from him.

"Why so happy, Harry?" Draco asked his friend.

"I have people that love me, the real me. I have the best friends I could ask for…and I have a great cousin, a nice aunt, and the best bonded anyone can have" Harry said looking at his friends.

"Yes that's right Harry. You have us and many others that love you for you" Draco said with a smile. "…and like I said before, you can count on me no matter where I am. If I'm dead or not, if I'm across the ocean or not I'll be there if you need me."

"Me too" the other three said.

"Thank you guys and I'm here for you guys too" Harry said and everything was silent for a moment before everyone began to talk about what they had done over the summer before they went to Snape Manor.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus watch as everyone entered the Great Hall. Harry was in the middle of his four friends, everyone turning to look at him as he smiled, laugh, and talk with his friends. Severus watch as everyone in the Great Hall smiled once they saw Harry was laughing. _'You were right Draco, he can brighten anyone's day with simply smiling'_ Severus thought.

He watched as his bonded put a spoon of mush potatoes in his mouth. Severus watch as every girl tried to near him, but he didn't look at any of them as he answered whatever question they were asking him.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked up at the Head Table and watched as Severus ate. It fascinated him to see his bonded eat as if no one could disturb his peace. His black eyes suddenly looked up and they lock with emerald ones. Severus smirked and kept eating as Harry looked at his plate with a small blush on his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked when he noticed his friend small blush.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled as the other three looked at him. Draco looked at him for a moment before he smiled and shook his head.

"He likes to see you blush that's why he did it" Draco said in a low voice.

"I wonder if he ever blushes" Harry said looking at the charmed ceiling before looking at Draco.

"Don't even look at me I won't say anything" Draco said looking away.

"Come on Dray" Harry pleaded as two girls neared the table.

"No Harry, I won't do it" Draco said as Ginny turned to talk to her brother.

"Not even if you get to see?" Harry asked innocently making the girls stop in their tracks.

"No, not even if I get to see it" Draco said making the other three turned to look at the two boys questioningly.

"Fine" Harry said and began to eat once again as the girls turned around and walked away. Harry smirked than making the other four look at him in question. "Those two girls think that you are taking advantage of Ginny and me," he said with a smile to his blond friend. Draco looked at him and than at the girls back and back at him before he burst out laughing as the conversation replay.

"Why are you laughing?" Ginny and Hermione asked as one, Draco looked at his girlfriend for a moment before talking.

"What do you say if we let Harry join us in our relationship?"

"What?" Ginny asked surprised before she realized that her boyfriend was playing.

"Did the twin sisters…" Hermione said. Harry nodded as he glace at the Head Table once again. "…they really need to pay more attention." Hermione said with a chuckle and the rest joined her and Harry just kept smiling. He loved to hear his friends laugh at others wrong assumptions.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry walked to his room in silence when he felt a pair of arms around his waist before he entered his room. He turned around to find Severus looking at him. "Don't do that," Harry said as his door opened and he walked backwards with Severus.

"Why not?" Severus asked as the door closed behind him.

"I don't like it" Harry said with a glare.

"I won't do it than" Severus said and Harry smile before the older man kissed him on the lips and begin to move them in small circles. "I love when you blush, you look so adorable" Severus said in Harrys ear.

"Yeah Dray told me that" Harry said with a shy smile on his lips. Everything was silent, until a question came to Harrys mind. "Sev, why have you never made love to me?" The older man stopped moving them at hearing the question, making Harry tense in reaction.

"We promised to your parents' photo that we would wait until you were out of school…" Severus said looking at his young bonded. Harry nodded as the memory came to his mind. "…and I didn't want to rush things after what happened to you."

"I know…the memory just didn't come until now," Harry said as memories replayed in his mind. He knew that his _'uncle' _was dead now…but he still felt the need to keep Severus protected no matter what.

"Harry, you are my little miracle. When you were in your mother's stomach you would always kick when I came into the room. She would than call me and I would sing to you. I had a new song everyday, always singing a song base on the mood I was in…" Severus said. Harry looked away, and Severus put a hand under Harrys chin and made him look at him. "…you became the reason of my life. Never forget that."

"You have become the reason of my life too" Harry said and let his body relax in Severus' arms.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus walked down the hall to Albus' office. It had been a week of school already and Harry was taking Advanced and Regular classes. He came in front of the statue and opened his mouth to talk but the statue came to life before he said anything.

"_You stayed at his side no matter what. You helped him come back from the sleep he was in, never letting anyone tell you he was not going to wake up. You protected him under every circumstance. You stayed at his side when he didn't remember anything, and helping him remember everyday without frustration because he didn't remember anything every time he woke. You showed him love and care, protection and trust. Be happy and always keep in mind that you love him and he loves you back."_

"I will" Severus said and the statue jumped to the side letting him pass. The Potions Master walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Albus said in a cheerful voice. Severus entered and stopped at seeing all the professors inside. He walked to sit at Albus' right but said nothing in the process.

"Why have you called us?" Minerva asked when everything stayed silent.

"The other headmaster and headmistress have sent a request of a ball dance this year. The first place participants of two years ago will open the dance and therefore must ask someone of their preference. I have called all of you because at the beginning of November all the students will start to practice and the students of the other school will arrive," Albus said.

"Why has this come up?" Minerva asked.

"The end of the war, and they want the event to be on a special day" Albus said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well than it's agreed the dance will be a week before the students leave during holidays."

"Why are you telling us this early?" Severus asked dryly.

"In case someone in the staff has already planned ahead, I must know now" Albus said looking at everyone before looking at Severus.

"I have nothing so I'll be here" Fliwick said and everyone nodded.

"Good!" Albus said smiling. Everyone stood then and left the office one by one, the last ones in the room where Remus, Sirius, and Severus.

"What's the matter Sev?" Sirius asked going up to his friend.

"You shouldn't get to near Siri, I don't want our godson to come through that door and attack you" Remus said as the door opened.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry was walking with Draco to his room when he felt many people near his bonded. He turned around and began to walk in the direction he felt the presence of his bonded. He could hear Draco calling after him but he didn't stop until he arrived at the office the statue jumped aside as the professors came down. Harry passed them and walked up the stairs, he opened the door as he heard Professor Remus Lupin talk.

Without much of a thought he looked at Severus and then at Professor Sirius Black. He walked up to them and looked at Sirius for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Have you told him? I know he would be so happy to know" Harry said surprising everyone that wasn't Severus.

"Wh-"

"You don't know?" Harry asked softly. He turned to look at Severus locking eyes at once.

"Harry?" Severus asked softly. Harry motion Severus to lean down so he could talk in his ear. Severus did so without much of a word.

"He's expecting Remus' child and he doesn't know. He should go to Poppy and see if I'm not wrong," Harry whispered so low that only Severus heard. Severus backed away a little and stared at Harry, he knew that his young bonded was always right. So why doubt that Sirius was in reality expecting a child of Remus Lupin.

"What is it Severus?" Sirius asked worry.

"He told me that you and Remus should go to Poppy right now to check you up and see if he is wrong…" Severus stopped for a moment trying to figure out what word to use without giving information up.

"…to see if my assumptions are right" Harry finished. Severus nodded and Remus just looked at Harry with question. Harry stepped behind Severus not liking the stares that the others were giving him.

"I think you should go Sirius, I want to know if he is wrong or not" Severus said. Remus and Sirius nodded after a moment and the pair left.

"Why did you ask him if he had already told him?" Draco asked his friend.

"Not until they tell me if I'm wrong," Harry said.

"You are never wrong" Draco pointed out and Harry looked away.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class right now?" Severus asked then.

"It's Thursday Sev" Harry said softly.

"So you don't have class for two hours, correct?" Severus said. Harry nodded; the older man looked at Draco then.

"I don't have a class right now" the young blond said.

"Well my boys you two should leave and rest then…or finish any work you have" Albus said than reminding everyone that they where still in his office.

"I'm done with my work" Harry said and pulled Severus out the office without letting the other two say a word. Severus followed his young bonded until they arrived at the lake.

"Why do you think you are wrong love?" Severus asked then.

"Not everyone is right Sev," Harry said looking at his bonded. The young raven-haired teen sat down, and Severus followed.

"Yes, but it seems that you are always right on the things you say" Severus said.

"I wasn't right to think Tom wouldn't hurt anyone if I forgave him. I wasn't right when I didn't remember anything and attacked our friends" Harry said locking eyes with the black ones.

"You thought Tom would not hurt anyone because that would have happened if he had attacked Hogwarts when you were eleven…" Severus said softly. "…and you attacked our friends because you didn't recognize them and didn't remember."

"I hate when you prove me wrong" Harry said.

"I didn't prove you wrong love, I just told you why you are right" Severus said. Harry smile and lean against Severus' shoulder. They stayed like that until they heard the bell ring. "Well, that means I have class."

"Why don't you send someone to teach your class so you can be here with me" Harry said hopefully.

"Love, all the teachers missed one class because Albus wanted to talk with us. I can't tell one of them to take my turn" Severus said. Harry sight in exasperation.

"Can I assist you today then?" Harry asked after they begin to walk towards the potions room.

"If you think that will help you stay calm that no one is going to steal me from you than yes" Severus said. Harry was about to protest but Severus kissed his cheek making Harry close his mouth.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus looked around his class, two classes had gone by and Harry was helping him deal with all the students in his class. No one had complained, and everyone that had a question would ask without fearing that Severus would be mean to them. It was as if they all knew that he, Severus, was unable to be strict when Harry was in the room. He watched as a first year girl raised her hand and Harry was at her side at once, as another boy raised his hand. Severus walked up to him as he kept a close eye on Harry.

"Do you need anything Mr. Drake?" Severus asked softly.

"I think I added to much luxury powder," the boy said. Severus watch as Harry raised his head and motion the girl to wait a moment as he went to Severus side.

"You know that many say that the potions can't be ratified when you have done something wrong?" Harry asked making everyone in the room turn to look at him. Severus said nothing feeling proud that his young bonded was a good teacher with the young students in his classes.

"That's what potion experts say in the books. They say that if you add too much of an ingredient or if you add the wrong ingredient you have to restart it" young Drake said.

"If you add the wrong ingredient yes, but if you add to much of an ingredient then no" Harry said with a smile.

"How can that be?" young Drake said.

"Why don't you show them what you are able to do Mr. Potter, if we leave all the potions too long they will be ruined" Severus said.

"Look at this" Harry said and waved his hand towards young Drake's potion making the potion go to the right color.

"Wow" young Drake said softly. "What did you do? What spell did you used?" the small boy asked. Severus looked at his young bonded who had turned to look at him for a moment. Severus nodded in encouragement and Harry smiled.

"I'll tell all of you when you are done with this potion" Harry said. Everyone turned to their potions then, and the work began once again. Severus walked to his desk as Harry went back to help the young girl, that Severus now recognized as the twin sister of young Mr. Drake. He watch as all the students worked in peace as if nothing could disturb the silence that was in the room.

As the end of the class neared Harry waved his hand bottling all the potions with the name of each student on them. "Are you going to tell us?" young Mr. Drake asked anxiously. Harry smiled as Severus put the potions in a small case to check the potions later.

"I didn't use a spell on the potion. I used the feeling; the need to correct it to make sure it goes back to the right amount…" Harry stopped at the confuse looks and smiled slightly. "…it's as if you tell someone that you gave them too much candy and you need some of it back."

"Yes, but that doesn't always work. I tried that when I was little and the potion still stayed wrong," young Ms. Drake said.

"It will not always work because you must know the secret that lies behind the potion. If the potion is for something bad and you add too much of one ingredient the wizard must have a big amount of darkness with in him to correct the potion…but if the wizard or witch doesn't know that he or she is able to do that then they restart the potion" Harry said. He motions all the first years to near him and they do so at once, with a wave of his hand chairs appeared around him and all of the students sat on them.

"So you say that if I have a lot of light my potion can be fixed with a simple thought?" young Mr. Drake asked innocently.

"Not exactly, like I said to fix a potion you must know the secret behind it. Not many are able to know the secret because they don't want to. They think that just by making the potion it will work if they make it right…and it will but not as much as if you know the secret that lies behind it" Harry explain. Severus stared at his young bonded; he was a smart young man.

"I will tell you one thing; if you find the secret behind each potion you will see that you are able to know more things that you let yourself. You can be smart if you wish, your brain will work with you. If you decide to have intelligence you will achieve it" Harry said his smile disappearing. Severus looked at Harry's eyes and noticed he was in a far away place and he knew he wasn't the only one that noticed. "I know that I'm a special person because everyone considers me like that. I know that I might not be wrong in things…but I have make mistakes in life. I will tell you one thing though, if you have something bothering you…anything come to me and I will see how I'm able to help you. Not only me but the professors in this school, trust me on that."

The bell rang then, announcing the end of classes. "Thank you Mr. Potter" all the students said before inclining their small heads towards Severus in respect. Once everyone was gone Severus locked the door and silence the room.

"What were you remembering love?" Severus asked.

"I was remembering that _man_. How he hurt me and because of me being afraid I said nothing. I know that if I had said something in some way you or any of the professors would had helped me," Harry said.

"It's not your fault love; you didn't know back then, and its time to tell the students that they can trust us no matter what. That we won't leave them alone," Severus said embracing his young bonded. Harry stayed in his arms until he remembered he had class.

"I'll see you during dinner right?" Harry asked Severus when he reached the door.

"I'll be there watching you, making sure that no girl or boy steals you from me" Severus said with smile. Harry blushed at that and left after he smiled at Severus. "Always my innocent Angel" Severus said in a low voice his smile still place on his face.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry entered his Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class to find his professors kissing. Harry looked away and cleared his throat. "Harry!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked softly looking at Sirius.

"You knew, and you wanted to make sure you weren't wrong. You never are young one" Sirius said. Harrys' eyes widened as he understood what his godfather, his professor was telling him.

"I know" Harry finally said with a smile.

"Tell me what gender is it? Poppy wasn't able to, because she says it's still small" Sirius said.

"What if I'm wrong?" Harry asked hesitant.

"It doesn't matter, tell me a guess and when Poppy is able to tell me the gender we will see if you are wrong or not" Sirius said. Unconsciously Harry reach to the only one he knew would understand him in his hesitation, of why he didn't want to tell them the gender. The door opened and the three turned look at who it was.

"Sev" Harry said going up to his bonded and hugging him at once. The older man embrace his bonded and looked up at the other two men.

"What's wrong love?" Severus said.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I was just so excited" Sirius said.

"I know, I just can't tell you because I don't want you to get your hopes up. Just think that it won't matter if it's a boy or girl, you will love it because it was made from the love the two of you feel" Harry said without looking at the men.

"Thank you Harry. You may leave, we are going out" Remus said going up to the young man and looked at him. Harry looked at him and nodded with a smile. The older men left and Harry stayed with Severus alone.

"I want to go to the lake" Harry said softly. Severus put a hand behind Harrys back and the other behind his knees. Harry stared at him, as Severus begin to walk out of the room. "You know I can walk right," Harry said as he put his arms around Severus' neck.

"Yes but I like to carry you" Severus said. Harry smiled and lean his head against his chest as Severus walked down the stairs. It was a surprise no one saw them. As they neared the lake, Harry relaxed his body, letting Severus know that he trusted him to protect him.

_**~Break Line~**_

The holidays were nearing and Severus was a total mess. He didn't know when Albus was going to tell the students and he wondered what Harry would do. All the staff and students were in the Great Hall eating dinner. Albus stood up then and everyone stayed silent at once.

"Students of Hogwarts a week before the holidays the school is planning to have another dance. This dance is because of the end of the war and the Headmaster and Headmistress of the other schools wish to have the dance during a special day. The dance will be open by the first place participants," Albus said.

Severus watched as Harrys' eyes took a far away look, and he began to wonder what exactly was his young bonded remembering. Albus dismissed everyone after a while and Severus stood and began to make his way to Harrys' room. When he got there he saw Harry standing outside, waiting for him.

"Harry?" asked softly.

"I don't know what happened two years ago, and I want to know why you said no to me," Harry said. Severus tried to near him but Harry stepped away.

"I didn't know that Lucius was on our side two years ago, and I didn't want Tom to find out that you and I were bonded, because I was afraid he would use it to his advantage" Severus said. Harry said nothing and looked at the wall.

"I don't believe you" Harry said and entered his room locking the door at once. Severus tried to open the door but found it was impossible. He sat down against the wall across from the door and waited. Harry had to leave at some point to go to class or talk with his friends.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked out the window and tried to remember more of his past. He had been doing so well, and it seemed that every time someone said something related to his past or he could connect something to his past he remembered. He couldn't believe that Severus had said no to him after he had asked the man, that he had said cruel things.

Harry begin to cry silently as he lay on his bed, that day was the first time Harry fell asleep without Severus being with him.

_**~Break Line~**_

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and everyone that knew that Severus and Harry were bonded noticed the sudden change in them. Harry would stop talking the moment Severus entered a room and leave without saying anything. Severus would try to stop him but with no success at all. Every time someone asked Harry would change the subject to something no one understood.

"We need to do something?" Draco said to his friends and girlfriend. Harry had left the Great Hall without even eating; he knew he wasn't the only one that noticed. The whole school had gotten depressed the moment Harry had stopped laughing or smiling. The students would look at him and turn to do their work with a bored expression on their face.

"Yes but what Dray? We don't even know what's wrong" Ginny said holding her boyfriend's hand. The students of the other schools had arrived and noticed the behavior of Harry at once.

"Let's talk with Uncle Sev, he has to tell us" Draco suggested.

"Doubt it Dray, Remus and Sirius have tried to talk with him and he gives no answer to anything they ask. Severus has even become more distant from his students and Albus had to send a sub until Severus is more stable to teach us again" Hermione said.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Draco screamed in exasperation and left the Great Hall in total silence at his outburst.

_**~Break Line~**_

Severus sat by the lake trying to remember something important. He knew that Harry was mad with him and he knew that with good reason. So why was he sad, why wasn't Harry with him. Was it because Harry had stopped loving him, had Harry stop trusting him.

'_No he loves me and I love him. I know he does'_ Severus thought as he stood up fast and feeling dizzy. He stepped backwards trying to get a hold of a near by tree when he slipped.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry felt something off; he knew something was going to happen. He knew that his bonded was in danger but he didn't know what was wrong. Harry ran out of his room and tried to feel the presence of his bonded. He ran around for a while until he came face to face with the double doors of the hospital wing. Harry entered at once and ignored everyone as they turned to look at him.

_**~Break Line~**_

Draco watch as Harry neared his godfather and at once felt a barrier being raised in warning. "Everyone back away" Draco said fast as he watched Harrys' magic begin to go wild. No one had ever been able to control him but Severus. No one knew what his godfather whispered in his ear for his friend to calm down. Everyone was suddenly thrown backwards, and Draco watch as Remus made sure to protect Sirius from getting hurt.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Harry is mad with himself, he thinks it's his fault Uncle Sev is hurt" Draco said. He looked at his friend and from where he was standing he could see angry tears falling down his tan skin. "Everyone leave now," the young blond said from his side of the barrier. It was as if Harry had meant to have him there, but he wasn't sure.

"We can't leave you here" Sirius protested.

"Go, I'll be okay Sirius. He won't hurt me, go before his magic gets out of control" Draco said. He watched as everyone left reluctantly, he turned back to his friend but didn't move.

"What have I done Dray? He's hurt because of me," Harry said so softly that Draco almost didn't hear.

"It wasn't your fault Harry" Draco answered as softly.

"Leave" Harry said and Draco could feel the barrier make a path for him.

"Harry it wasn't your fault, it was an accident" Draco said desperately.

"Yes an accident cause by my stupidity, now leave" Harry said with no emotion that it scared Draco. The young blond walked to the door and glanced back at Harry and his godfather for a moment before leaving.

"How is he?" Sirius asked at once, when Draco closed the door.

"He thinks it's his fault Uncle Sev had the accident," Draco said and everyone sighed and waited for Harry to come out.

_**~Break Line~**_

He could hear someone crying near him, someone that was important to him. Someone he didn't want to cry because of him. He felt himself wanting to stay in the darkness but there was someone that needed him more. He needed to be strong and reach for that person…but who was it.

"_I'm sorry love, I should have believed you. I should have believed you were saying the truth but the memory hurt so much. Please wake up"_ a soft musical voice came.

Who was the angel talking to him? Who was the one crying for him to wake up?

"**Go to him Sev, don't leave him alone. Protect our Harry until its time for both of you to join us"** a female's voice came. He remembered then, everything that had happened.

He began to stir and at once felt the magic of his young bonded going wild. Holding up a dangerous barrier for anyone that neared it, he opened his eyes to find Harrys' head on his chest.

"Calm down love or you'll hurt someone," Severus said softly. Harrys' magic calmed at once knowing that Severus was fine now.

"I'm so-"

"Shh, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking were I was going, I will be more careful" Severus said interrupting Harry at once. Severus watch as Harry looked up at him and their eyes locked with each other.

"Would you go with me to the ball?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course I'll go with you to the ball" Severus said with a smile. He watched as Harry smiled and leant his head on his chest once again before his body relaxed completely.

_**~Break Line~**_

The following day everyone was able to see that Harry was smiling again, that he was better. Everyone's day was bright the moment they saw Harry smile as if nothing had happened to him. They all wonder what had happened to him, but none dared to ask, giving him privacy. Professor Snape was unable to go back to teaching due to his accident, but everyone was hoping to have him back since they learned more when he taught them then when the teacher they currently had did.

"When is Professor Snape going to teach us once again?" a first year had asked an older student.

"I don't know Joseph," the older boy respond.

"Once he is out of the hospital wing he will teach us once again. I promise you" Harry had said with a smile before he left the two boys in the hallway.

"I wish he finds happiness always" Joseph said with a smile. The older boy nodded in agreement as they watched the raven hair young man took a left turn towards the library.

_**~Break Line~**_

The holidays finally arrived and everyone was wondering who Harrys' partner was. He hadn't asked any girl or boy to go with him. Everyone was in the Grate Hall waiting for the three first winning champions. The big double doors opened and in went Terry Krum with a blond girl, then Mange Delacour with a black hair boy and last Harry Potter alone. Everyone begin to really wonder if the young man had decided to go alone. The candles suddenly went off as the three reached the dance circle.

The candles came back to life again only to find Professor Severus Snape in front of Harry Potter a hand extended as an invitation to dance with him. Once Harry took his hand the music begin and everyone begin to dance. All the students that were watching couldn't stop looking at Harry and his partner. Watching how Severus and Harrys' magic was bright at the happiness each felt. A happiness that each radiated to everyone, a happiness that everyone wished Harry would always have.

As the song came to an end they watched as the two men in the middle stood close to each other never looking away as they came to a stop. They watch as Severus backed away bowing causing Harry to smile before each took a different path. Harry going to his friends, Professor Snape going back to the staff table.

_**~Break Line~**_

After the holidays everyone was wondering if what they had seen at the ball was real. If Harry Potter and Severus Snape were together or not, neither showed any indication that they did. Everyone could only guess and all knew that Harry's friends and Professor Snapes' friends knew the truth. Still no one dared to ask and just being happy that their savior was happy.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked up at his professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He was currently in his advance class taking his final exam, and then it was Professor Tonks, and then Professor/Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Do you have any questions?" Professor Lupin asked.

"No Professor, I was just thinking" Harry said. Remus nodded and Harry went back to his exams at hand.

_**~Break Line~**_

Harry looked out the window; it was the last time he would ride the train. He was going back home, finally able to be in peace with the ones that he loved. The compartment door opened and Harry looked up to see his four friends enter at once.

"When is the wedding?" Harry asked his friends with a smile.

"A week after Ginny leaves school next year" Draco said with a smile.

"We agreed to make it a double" Hermione said with a smile of her own. The two Weasleys blushed a little but smile with a nod.

"That's good to hear" Harry said as the train begin to move.

"We want you to be the best man of our wedding along with Severus" Draco said. Harry looked at his friends and looked out the window thinking of the answer.

"You'll have to ask me again tomorrow when Sev is present" Harry said looking back at his friends. The four nodded and begin to talk about what they wanted to do now that they were done with school, and about the career they were going to have.

_**~End of Year 7~**_

Please Review!!!


	19. Epilogue

**Summary: **_Harry has not talked since his real uncle died and that was when he was 9 years old. His aunt remarried a year later and that's when his torture began. He entered Hogwarts (which has no houses in my story) and didn't talk to anyone. But all that changed when he learnt that he was…_

_**This story has no four houses and each student gets a room of his or her own.**_

**Parings: **_SS/HP_

**Chapter ~ 19 - Epilogue**

Harry looked at his bonded, at his husband from the couch he was sitting on it was night already and Severus hadn't stopped working. His friends had asked them to be godfathers on the double weddings in a year. Both had agreed with a smile and saying that they would be there. Harry stood from the couch and went up to Severus. The older man looked up at him. "What's the matter Harry?"

"I'm wondering when you are going to make love to me" Harry said turning Severus chair towards him. Severus put his arms around Harry's waist as the young man kissed him.

"What do you say right now" Severus said. It wasn't a question. Harry nodded and Severus stood and carried Harry bridal style.

"You know I can walk, right?" Harry said putting his arms around Severus' neck.

"Yes, but today is a special one" Severus said and kissed Harry as he walked up the stairs and to their room. Harry smiled as Severus put him down on his feet and kissed him again. Harry walked backwards as the door opened and Severus led them to the bed at a slow pace. "Are you sure about this love?" Severus asked when Harry's knees hit the bed and he fell on his back.

"I'm more than sure Sev, I know you won't hurt me intentionally" Harry said as Severus' cloths disappeared along with his. Severus smiled and kissed his young bonded once again. Both lie on the bed, Severus moved to Harry's neck and suck a spot until it was red. When he was satisfied with his mark he began to move lower as Harry moan under him.

_**- Warning: (Due to recent activities on this site I had to edit this part out, so if you want to read it, I have the complete version of this story in my AO3 account. If you don't know how to find me there please feel free to message me, or check out my profile for more info.)**_

Severus slide out of Harry gently and lie on his side pulling Harry close to him, both falling asleep as the air sang a beautiful symphony outside their window.

~Six Years Later~

"Daddy, daddy!" a small girl screamed. Harry turned around to see Severus chasing their little girl.

"What's the matter little Lily" Harry said as his little girl hide behind him. Severus was with them moments later.

"Daddy wants to tickle me" Lily said smiling. She had straight raven hair down to her waist, Severus' nose, Harry's cheekbones and eyes. The color of her skin was in between but Harry loved it, their daughter was made out of their love. She was smart like them, she understood adult conversations and knew when to interfered and when not to say a word at all.

"Isn't that good?" Harry asked softly. Before Lily could answer another scream was heard.

"Lily!" a small black hair boy ran up to her. He was skinny and good looking, his eyes black like the night and his skin wasn't pale nor tan.

"Jimmy!" Lily screamed and ran up to the small boy meeting half way.

"I love her" Harry said turning to look at Severus a smile on his face.

"Yes I love her too" Severus said and kissed Harry on the lips. At their little girl's giggle both separated and Harry blushed slightly.

"Can we go to Uncle Dray's house now?" Lily asked innocently.

"Let's go" Harry said as Jimmy smiled.

"Dad said to say hello to both of you. They will be late since they have to go see when the baby is going to be born" Jimmy said.

"That's good" Harry said smiling. A moment later they floo to Malfoy Manor. Once there Harry was greeted by two little girls and a boy. "I see everyone here misses me."

"Uncle Harry! Play with us!" the three little kids said as one.

"Leave Harry alone, go play at the garden" Ginny's voice came. All the small kids smiled and ran out of the house towards the gardens. "Hello Harry, Severus" the red hair greeted.

"Hey Ginny, Where's Dray?" Harry said as Severus put his arms around Harry's waist.

"He's in the room finishing getting ready" Ginny said.

"So he hasn't change on that aspect" Harry said smiling.

"Hey it's not my fault that I want to look good" Draco's voice came from the door. He walked up to the couple.

"Sure, sure" Harry said as Severus let him go so his friend could embrace him. "Good to see you my friend."

"Yeah good to see you too…" Draco said and paused for a moment. "…sorry about the baby."

"Yeah" Harry said with a sad smile. He had lost his second baby in a miscarriage and no one had known why. Everyone was sure Harry knew the answered but no one was sure since the wizard didn't talked about it.

"Don't worry it won't happen again" Draco said.

"I hope you are right Dray" Harry said looking at his friend as the other two stayed silent. "Lily was really sad but she pretends she is fine. I think she really was looking forward to a little brother or sister."

"Yes she was excited, but I'm sure she is okay. She plays with the others, and she knows that one day she will have a little sister or brother, maybe even two" Draco said. Harry smiled at that.

"Thanks for telling me this Dray" Harry said and went back to Severus. The four of them left the study and walked to the garden.

The sight was beautiful, white and red roses where by the window. A small field where the kids could play, and there were several tables for their friends and their kids' little friends. Harry forgot about his sadness for a moment enjoying the party along with his bonded, his little girl, and his friends.

The life he had was a good one when he had all the people he loved around him, and he knew that they loved him back.

"Are you okay love?" Severus asked making Harry get out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking" Harry said with a smile.

"What were you thinking?" Severus asked softly as the kids begin to play a game.

"That I was mute until you came into my life" Harry said and kissed his bonded. Severus smiled into the kiss until they heard giggles around them. They separate to find everyone staring at them with a smile on their face. Yes, everyone was happy that Harry James Potter-Snape was happy and with the best person anyone could imagine. The only one that they knew that could make him happy, Severus Snape, a great Potions Master, a great Potions Professor, and a fantastic husband, father and friend.

**~Fin~**

**Okay everyone here is the end of the story!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
